Learning to Fall
by aimini-chan
Summary: What happens when the girl that’s always been chasing you finally moves on to someone else? And what happens if that someone else happens to be your best friend? Will Sasuke win back Sakura’s heart, or are the days of chase and be chased over forever?
1. Today is the Day

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto, but I DO own Sasuto!**

**~Sasuto~ u do not own me, I own u!**

**…….possessive much?**

**~Sasuto~ I do own u!**

**Ok, then…. On with the story!**

**Pairings**: Naruto x Sakura, a hint of Itachi x Sakura, eventually Sasuke x Sakura

**Warnings**: Language, some suggestive themes, and some OOCness.

**Summary**: What happens when the girl that's always been chasing you finally moves on to someone else? And what happens if that someone else happens to be your best friend? Will Sasuke win back Sakura's heart, or are the days of chase and be chased over forever?

**Authors Note**: This takes place in a private school located in Tokyo, Japan. The name of the school is Konoha Private Academy (go figure!). O yea, everybody is 16 years old and Itachi is actually not evil (at least not yet… tehe). All thoughts are like this: _Hi people. _Regular conversation and narration is like this: Hi people. Me talking is like this: **Wats up? **Sasuto's thoughts and talking are like this: **I hate the world.** And inner Sakura's thoughts are like this: _O yea!_ Got it? Good! Seriously, on with the story!

**Learning to Fall**

By: aimini-chan

**Chapter 1**: **Today is the day**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Damn. Can't I get one moment of peace without having to hear…

"Sasuke-kun?"

_That._

Sasuke sat at his desk in his normal Sasuke Uchiha pose. His head was on top of his hands that were folded underneath his chin. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to block out a certain pink haired girl.

**BAM!**

Now, if Sasuke were a normal guy he would've jumped at the sound of a fist slamming down at his desk. But this is THE Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about. Sasuke sighed his trademark sigh and looked up at the girl in front of him. Well, more like glared at the girl in front of him.

Who's this girl you ask?

Why none other than Sakura Haruno who was glaring at Sasuke with the same intensity. Her bright green eyes flashed dangerously at the onyx eyes that glared back nonchalantly.

"Didn't you hear me calling you Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…"

"Don't you hn me!"

"…"

Sakura sighed.

_Why doesn't Sasuke-kun ever notice me?_

_Maybe because you aren't aggressive enough like Ino._

Sakura shook her head sadly.

While Sakura was busy having a conversation with her inner self, Sasuke was busy thinking about more important things.

Why is this girl my best friend? She's annoying, arrogant, violent…well, I kind of like the violence, especially when it's at the dobe. She's always calling me Sasuke-kun. I hate that…I hate her… I hate my brother…hmmmm… I seem to hate a lot of things. But she is definitely at the top of my list…along with Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

You see, while Sasuke was having his private monologue, his expression had changed from neutral to violent and on the verge of psychotic.

Sasuke sighed and resumed his neutral expression.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Do you care where I have to be Sasuke-kkkkuuuunnnn?" Sakura giggled and batted her eyes. She knew how much Sasuke hated being called that, so she purposely dragged out the –kun.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and broke eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura smiled and hummed to herself as she took her seat right next to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided to glare at the board instead. Sasuke knew that the worst was yet to come…

"Oi!!!! Teme!"

Sasuke growled. Of all things, why did the dobe have to show up to school today?

"Oi! Why are you glaring at the board? You're always in such a bad mood. That's not good, you're gonna get wrinkles and… other old people stuff if you keep doing that! Teme? I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want dobe?!" Sasuke asked irritably. He already had a massive headache, and it was only, Sasuke glanced at the clock, 7:35 a.m.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok then, dead last."

Naruto screeched and would've jumped the table if he hadn't noticed Sakura staring at him. Naruto instantly switched from kill Sasuke mode to woo Sakura mode.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a smooth voice.

Sakura just giggled and blushed. "Hi Naruto."

"You're looking mighty fine today. Yes, mighty fine indeed."

Sakura blushed even more, and placed her hand over her mouth shyly. Naruto gave her a foxy grin and winked at her before sitting down on the opposite side of Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced briefly at Naruto before glancing over to look at Sakura. She still had her hand over her mouth, but Sasuke could see that she had a huge smile.

_What is up with Sakura lately? It seems that everything the dobe says to her makes her smile or blush. Could it be… no, that's not possible. Sakura has always hated Naruto. There's no doubt about it. Uchiha's are never wrong about…anything. But what if she did… no way. Besides, I'm sure Sakura would tell me if she liked…_ Sasuke almost choked as he thought,_ Naruto. And if she didn't, I'm sure her blabbermouth friend Ino would. Yes, Ino would tell me anything…she would probably have sex with me to._ Sasuke smirked. I have nothing to worry about… Sakura tells me everything. Sasuke quickly looked away as Sakura turned to look at him. Or was she looking at Naruto?

_But, why am I so worried about this anyway? It's not like I actually like Sakura or anything. Maybe it's just the thought of her liking Naruto. Besides, she's just another fan girl to me. An annoying fan girl who somehow became my closest friend. No, I could care less if she liked someone else. It would actually be better for both of us. I wouldn't have to deal with her pining after me and Sakura could finally be happy… Wait, I care about her being happy? That damn Itachi must've slipped something in my breakfast… or maybe I'm sick or something. I have more important things to worry about than who Sakura does and doesn't like… like,… well, nothing that comes to mind as of right now, but I'm sure there's something._ Sasuke sighed. All this thinking about Sakura was causing his massive headache to intensify.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed in his ear.

And the dobe sure wasn't helping.

Sasuke turned toward Naruto and glared at him. "What do you want usurantonkachi?"

Naruto huffed and gave Sasuke a deadly glare. "Can I copy your homework?"

"Don't you ever do your own homework dobe? Is it such a hard concept for you to pick up a pencil and write your own damn answers?"

Naruto's face turned deep red and for a second his eyes flashed bright red before returning back to sky blue. "Damn Sasuke! Who the f- - - shoved a stick up your ass last night?! All I requested was a chance to copy the genius Sasuke Uchiha's work, and you have to go and make it so difficult! I'm sure if I asked your useful brother Itachi for help, I guarantee he would help me," Naruto smirked as he said that last remark. He knew he had pushed Sasuke trigger and that Sasuke's homework would soon be his.

Sasuke growled and had his hands around Naruto's neck before Naruto could even yelp. "Don't you EVER compare me to my brother! I am nothing like him, and I will never be him! You got that Naruto?" The once loud and bustling classroom fell into a hushed silence. No one had ever seen Sasuke lose his cool before. That just wasn't how things happened with Sasuke.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke stop! You're going to hurt Naruto!"

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't have paid attention to Sakura, but for some reason his hands unclenched from around Naruto's neck and he turned to look at Sakura with surprise. The look on her face had Sasuke bewildered. Sakura's face was ghostly white and her eyes were filled with fear and disgust. Fear and disgust for him, Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, his facial expression showed not a hint of emotion, but his mind was whirling.

_What the hell? Why is Sakura looking at me like this? Normally, she would be cheering me on and helping me kick Naruto's ass. What is wrong with her? She's never looked at me like this before. Something's not right here…_

Sasuke had no time to think before a hand was on his shoulder and he was whirled back around to look at Naruto.

"What the hell teme?!?! You nearly killed me just now!!! What is wrong with you?!"

"…"

"Don't ignore me you son of a bit…"

"Naruto you can look at my homework," Sakura said shyly. This was too much for Sasuke. He turned his back on Naruto and looked down at Sakura. He asked her one question.

"Since when?" What Sakura did next made Sasuke lose his mind.

She ignored him! Sakura Haruno ignored Sasuke Uchiha's question! Instead of looking up at him, she bent over her desk to find last night's homework. The class could only stare in surprise and amazement. Sakura's friend Ino even looked at her like she was crazy.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she went around Sasuke and handed an even more confused Naruto her homework.

_Ha! This ought to teach Sasuke to ignore me._

_Hell Yea!_

**Ok everybody! That's the first chapter of this fanfic. PLZ tell me what you think. You don't wanna make Sasuto sad do you? **

**~Sasuto~ i don't really care...**

**I'll give you ramen! (waves ramen in Sasuto's face)**

**~Sasuto~ Gimme!**

**Only if you promise to respond with me to everybody's reviews.**

**~Sasuto~ you heard aimini-chan! Go out there and review, review, review! Pwease? I really want my ramen.**

**Isn't he cute?**

**~Sasuto~ don't make me kill you...**

**(sighs) back to his mood swings... **

**Anyhoo, bye for now! and PLZ tell me what you think. I won't write the next chapter til you guys (and girls) do.**

**~Sasuto~ and i won't get my ramen!**


	2. The Worst Day of My Life

***intro music* I'm back everybody!!! i'm soooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while...**

**~sasuto~ she's been having some best friend (boy) problems...**

**yea, i have but everything's looking up so i finally was able to focus on my story again! YAY FOR MAKING UP WITH MY BUDDY! o yea, and thanks SO much for reviewing bluefawn and ** **.Angel! It's thanks to you guys that Sasuto can have his ramen!**

**~sasuto~ hurray for ramen! *gets ramen* i just might not destroy you today aimini-chan**

***sweatdrops* thats, um, great to know sasuto**

**~sasuto~ *hums* **

**anyhoo, while sasuto is occupied it's time to get on with the story! But first, a word from our Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters and never will. Happy lawyers? you've depressed me greatly...**

**and some warnings...**

**Warning: Language**

**and just in case u get confused...**

**thoughts: **_sup_

**talking or narration: **wat up?

**inner sakura: **_we're gonna rock this joint!_

**emphasis: Dude!**

**~sasuto~ get on with it already! *slurp***

**ok, ok. so impatient! here it is everybody, Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The worst day of my life

"Ah, I believe that the drama known as high school has finally ended. Now it's time for something less dramatic. Anyone have any guesses? Anyone? All right then I will tell you. It's called Civics and Economics and actually it was supposed to start… 10 minutes ago, so Uchiha, Haruno, and Uzumaki, if you would be so kind…"

_Damn it Sensei! Why do you have to show up now when I'm finally showing Sasuke-kun how badass I can be!_

"Hn," was all Sasuke "said" as he sat back down in his seat. _I would rather listen to Kakashi-sensei talk about the joys of Civics and Economics then listen to the dobe and think about Sakura's weird behavior._

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? How long have you been standing in the doorway?" Naruto asked innocently.

The silver-haired teacher smiled at Naruto before replying, "Oh, I would say long enough to know that you haven't done your homework and that you will most likely fail the exam today."

Naruto and the rest of the class, minus Sasuke and Sakura, simultaneously groaned as they all realized that they didn't study for today's exam. Sakura had of course studied, and Sasuke was confident that he would pass because, well, being an Uchiha also meant that you were intelligent as well as good-looking. Sakura bowed apologetically to Kakashi before she sat back down in her seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura's ashamed expression.

_Hm. Serves her right for sticking up for Naruto. Anybody that sticks up for him is bound to get in trouble._

Sakura stared blankly at her desk. _How could I get in trouble in Civics and Economics? I'm one of Kakashi-sensei's best students, well, besides Sasuke-kun, and I NEVER get in trouble. This has got to be the worst day of my life._

_What about the time you thought that Ino and Sasuke-kun were dating?_

Sakura sighed. She really didn't feel like having another argument with her inner self. Naruto was still standing trying to figure out how he could make it seem that Sakura's homework was actually his own. "Well, you see Kakashi-sensei…"

"I think the class has heard enough of your talking Naruto and I'm sure they are all eager to start the exam, aren't you class?" Kakashi scanned the room and looked for someone that was actually excited to be taking the exam. When he didn't find anyone, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and lazily made his way to the front of the room. Naruto sat down amidst snickers from his fellow classmates. Naruto could see Sasuke smirking out of the corner of his eye.

_This is all Sasuke's fault. If it wasn't for him losing his ice queen personality I would've copied Sakura's homework and possibly passed this exam! Ok, I probably wouldn't pass the exam anyway… I never do. Sasuke owes me big time for what he did to me! Nearly choked me to death! And I know exactly how to pay him back for this._

Naruto chuckled to himself. He glanced over to see Sasuke's smirk had disappeared and was replaced with an irritated look. Naruto just smiled sweetly and mouthed, Sasuke-**chan**. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously and he looked as if he was ready to pummel Naruto in front of the whole class but Naruto knew he was safe, for now.

After Kakashi took the roll, he went over to his desk and pulled out the exams. Naruto almost fainted when he saw how large each individual exam was. He slammed his head on the desk and moaned. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but other than that showed no other emotion, as usual. Sakura gasped but she quickly regained her composure.

_There's no way I'm gonna fail this exam. I've studied for two weeks. I'm sure all of this studying has paid off. I have nothing to worry about._

Kakashi looked around the room and studied each student's individual reaction to the exam. He noted that some students looked fearful, others looked on the brink of tears, and a few looked ready to commit suicide. He just smiled his trademark smile and began passing out the exams, slowly. Naruto began to chew on his pencil in frustration and Sakura started to lose her cool.

_Hurry up and pass out the damn exams already Sensei!_

When Kakashi finally made his way over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, he paused briefly and noticed that Naruto looked ready to pass out. Kakashi wanted to bust out laughing, but he settled for giving Naruto a teasing smile. Naruto growled in the back of his throat.

_There is something wrong with this guy. Does he enjoy seeing other people's pain?! Man, and I thought Sasuke was sadistic…_

When Kakashi placed the exam on Naruto's desk, Naruto was ready to snap. He stared at the exam before counting how many pages it was. Naruto yelped in surprise. Kakashi didn't turn around but he knew exactly why Naruto had yelped. The exam was 20 pages long! Sasuke stared blankly at the exam before picking up his pencil and beginning to write his name. He paused in the middle of writing Uchiha because he heard the sound of someone breathing heavily next to him. Sasuke immediately turned to glare at Naruto but was surprised to find that he was uncharacteristically silent. Sasuke shifted his gaze to Sakura and noticed that the pink haired girl was hyperventilating. In fact, Sakura looked close to bursting in tears.

_Ok, something is definitely wrong with Sakura. Since when does she freak out over taking exams? Last time I checked, Sakura was actually one of the few people who enjoyed taking tests and quizzes. Of course it's not any of my business and I don't actually **care** or anything. So why am I thinking about her right now? The only probable reason is because she's breathing so loudly and it's causing a distraction for me. Since when am I distracted? Naruto always does stupid and annoying stuff and I ignore him all the time…Argh! That damn Itachi! When I get home, I swear to God I am going to gut him alive for what he put in my breakfast!_

Once again, Sasuke was so caught up in his private thoughts he had no idea that he was gripping his pencil so tightly that it snapped in two in his hand. Both Sasuke and Sakura were jerked out of their thoughts and both of them stared at the broken pencil in Sasuke's hand. Sakura turned to stare at Sasuke in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered quietly.

Sasuke ignored her worried whisper and brushed the pencil parts off his hand and to the side of his desk. He went to grab his second pencil when he noticed that it was missing. Sasuke blinked stupidly and expected for it to reappear but of course it didn't. He heard a snicker and turned to see that Naruto was currently taking Kakashi's exam using Sasuke's second pencil. Sasuke growled threateningly but Naruto actively ignored him. He was about to tear into Naruto when he saw a pencil being placed on his desk by a certain pink haired girl. Sasuke smirked and picked up the pencil without bothering to thank Sakura for it.

Sakura turned back to her exam with disappointment. _I thought for sure that Sasuke-kun would notice me this time._

_Or at least say thank you! Hello?! Manners?!?!?!_

Sasuke glanced briefly at the instructions for the exam expecting the traditional fill in the blank, T or F, and fill in the bubbles completely. But something caught his eye as he scanned the instructions. Written in between the multiple choice and T or F instructions were something different. Sasuke smirked as he read the newest addition to the instructions. He finished writing his last name and placed his pencil on the desk. _Leave it to Kakashi-sensei to add a trick into a traditional Civics and Economics exam._

Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke had placed his pencil on the desk and was relaxing, actually **relaxing**, in his seat. _Geez, I really hate that bastard. How can he sit there relaxing when this exam counts for 50% of our grade?! Look at him, acting all smug, thinking he knows everything. He hasn't even answered one question yet. He's just written his name at the top of the paper. He probably thinks that his name will get him a 100 and that he doesn't even have to bother to take the exam. What an egotistical bastard!_

While Naruto continued struggling through Kakashi's cruel exam, Sakura was having a mental breakdown. _This is it. My near perfect GPA is gone forever! All because of this exam! All my studying hasn't counted for anything. It was all just a waste of time. Even Sasuke-kun has given up on it, and everyone knows that Sasuke is the smartest person in this class and probably the whole school. It's hopeless._ Sakura couldn't help it. She started to cry. Not loudly of course, but silent tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke, being the observant guy that he is, saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see that Sakura was shaking uncontrollably and that tears were falling from her eyes. Sasuke was taken aback. He had never seen Sakura cry before, except for the time when they were eight and she had fallen and broke her ankle. Sasuke couldn't help but feel concern for the girl.

_This is not right. Sakura never cries over taking exams… this doesn't make any logical sense at all. I'm sure that she studied so she shouldn't be worried about failing this exam. Unless… unless she didn't read the instructions!_ Sasuke smirked. _Of course she wouldn't. Being so confident that they are exactly the same as always, she probably skipped reading them and decided to just start taking the exam. Well, I guess that's her own problem, isn't it? She should've read the instructions and then she wouldn't be freaking out like she is right now. This isn't even my problem so I shouldn't be worrying about it._

Sasuke started to look away, but then he noticed that Sakura's tears were falling onto her exam. Sasuke frowned. _She brought this on herself. This is karma for how she treated me earlier today. She deserves to fail this exam._ Sasuke inwardly winced as he thought that. _Ok, maybe that was a little too harsh. This exam does count for 50% of our grade, and I'm sure she wants to maintain her near perfect GPA average._ Sasuke began to shift in his seat uncomfortably as he continued to contemplate Sakura's predicament.

_But what can I do? It's not like I can tell her that this whole exam is a trick and that all she needs to do is read the instructions… right? Well, I could tell her that… but then that would be cheating. Besides, I'm sure Sakura would think that I'm just being cruel to her and that I'm just saying that. And Sakura hates getting help from people even from me… What is wrong with me? Why do I care if Sakura passes or fails this? It's not even any of my business. But she did let me borrow her pencil, so maybe that's why I feel I should help her. Yea, that's why. And I know just how to return the favor._

Sasuke smirked as he got up from his seat. The whole class looked up in surprise as they saw Sasuke make his way up to Kakashi-sensei's desk. What the class and Naruto didn't see was Sasuke tap his finger on Sakura's desk as he walked by. Sakura glanced down at where Sasuke had touched her exam. She was about to go back to looking at the question she was stuck on when she noticed what Sasuke had been pointing at. Sakura blinked her eyes in disbelief.

_Could it be? This is too good to be true!_ Sakura quickly wiped her eyes to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Sakura smiled brightly as she realized that it wasn't the case at all. She looked at the top of her paper and quickly wrote her name. She jumped up from her seat and would've skipped to Kakashi's desk, but she had to remember to control herself. She walked to his desk calmly and as she passed Sasuke on the way, she flashed him the V for victory sign. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and continued walking back to his desk. What Sakura didn't see was that Sasuke had a small smile on his face as he sat down at his seat. Sakura placed her exam confidently on her sensei's desk and made her way back to her seat.

As Sakura sat down in her seat, she noticed that the pencil she had let Sasuke borrow was placed neatly back in place. She turned to smile at him, but his eyes were closed. Sakura placed her hands in her lap and began counting down how much longer class would be. Sakura couldn't help sneaking peeks at Sasuke as she waited patiently for class to end. Her mind was whirling.

_Did Sasuke-kun actually **help** me? Maybe I'm getting overexcited… his hand could've possibly slipped and just happened to land on that particular instruction. Coincidences like that occur all the time. But what if it wasn't a coincidence at all? Sasuke-kun hardly ever slips up or trips. I don't think I've ever seen him do either one of those… so maybe he did it on purpose? But why would he want to help me? I'm just an annoying fan girl to him, maybe his friend, but nothing more. Could it be that Sasuke-kun actually cared about whether or not I passed this exam? Maybe Sasuke-kun actually cares about me! Hell yea! Sasuke-kun is ours for sure!_

Sakura had to fight to control the squeal that threatened to come out of her mouth. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and locked eyes with Sasuke for less than a second before he quickly turned away. Sakura blushed and fought to control her screams of joy for the rest of the class period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bell finally rang signaling that everyone's torture had finally come to an end, the whole class stampeded for the door. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and followed the class out slowly. He wasn't too excited to be going to his next class. As he walked out of the classroom, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned to see crystal blue ones staring right back at him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Man, Sasuke! Wasn't the exam brutal?! I swear that I completely flunked it!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't you fail **every** exam Naruto?" Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but he realized what Sasuke had said was true and settled for glaring at the black haired genius. Sasuke continued to walk silently as Naruto chattered on about how evil Kakashi-sensei was and how they should petition to have him arrested.

"And what exactly would you get him arrested for Naruto?" Sasuke asked uncaringly.

"I don't know… um, child molestation, sex with a minor, being a pedophile…" Naruto listed.

"You do realize that those are all the exact same thing, right?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto stated innocently.

"Dobe."

Naruto was about to fire back with his usual teme but was cut off.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

Sasuke stopped abruptly and turned to see Sakura running to catch up to them. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. _What could she possibly want?_ When he opened his eyes, black eyes collided with shining green ones.

"Sasuke-kun… I never got to say thank you for what you did in Civics… so thanks!" Sakura panted.

"…What exactly are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression.

Sakura looked at Sasuke questioningly. "You know, for telling me that the whole exam was a fake and that all we had to do was write our name at the top and turn it in," she replied excitedly. What Sasuke would've said was cut off by the sound of a head being smashed against a locker. Sakura jumped with surprise and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke blinked before looking to see that Naruto was banging his head on the locker next to him.

"Um, dobe…" Sasuke said uncertainly.

"Please Sakura-chan. Tell me your joking… tell me that what you just said was a cruel joke and that the exam was real. Please tell me that," Naruto moaned.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said apologetically. Sasuke's head snapped up. _Naruto-**kun**? Since when did she start calling him **that**?!_ Sakura noticed that Sasuke had become tense and realized that she was still holding on to his arm. She quickly let go and folded her hands in front of her. Sakura went over to Naruto and gently pulled him away from the abused locker.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined.

"I thought you knew. Didn't Sasuke-kun tell you?" Naruto's bowed head immediately snapped up. He looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"Sasuke told you that?!" Sakura nodded her head confidently. Naruto shifted his gaze from Sakura to Sasuke who was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me teme?!"

"…"

Naruto clenched his fists. "Don't ignore me you pompous bastard!" He would've lunged at Sasuke if it weren't for Sakura holding his arm firmly but gently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him.

"I never told you that."

Naruto froze and looked at Sakura with confusion. "Sakura-chan?" he asked questioningly. Sakura opened her mouth in shock. She blinked a few times before responding.

"What?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Sakura shook her head furiously. "Yes you did! You did tell me!" She looked at Sasuke with determined eyes. Sasuke raised one eyebrow in response. Sakura let go of Naruto's arm before continuing.

"You went right by my desk and you tapped your finger on it. I saw you do it Sasuke-kun!" She choked on Sasuke's name and tears of frustration began welling up in her eyes. _Was I really wrong about him?_

At this point, the hallways had quieted down and the rest of the student's were listening intently.

Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke and yelled, "How come you told Sakura-chan but you couldn't tell me teme?!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed with frustration. When he opened his eyes, they were black ice. "I never told her anything dobe. In fact, I could care less what happens to her. Are you happy now?" he stated coldly.

Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke noticed with a twinge of guilt that she was about to start crying again but he kept his cold expression the same. Naruto stared with astonishment at Sasuke before turning to look at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke and she couldn't get those words, his words, out of her head. _…I could care less what happens to her… care less… care less…care less…_

"Sasuke-kun…" was her strangled reply before she took off running down the hallway. She didn't care where she went, just as long as she could run away from him, his words, and his uncaring eyes.

**Yup. that's it everybody! chapter 2! Love it, hate it? Well, review, review, review! and flame if u want, i don't really mind...**

**~sasuto~ ur mean aimini-chan!**

**Huh? wat r u talking about sasuto?**

**~sasuto~ u made sakura cry!**

**and?**

**~sasuto~ O.O**

**wat?!?!?!**

**~sasuto~ i kinda like this evil side to u...**

**well, it was only for this chapter... i wanted to build suspense for chapter 3! which i will definitely post within a week's time i promise.**

**~sasuto~ *flips kunai in hand***

**um, sasuto... wat's the kunai for?**

**~sasuto~ just for a little motivation...**

**O.O**

**~sasuto~ wat?!?!**

**and u say i'm evil... *snatches for kunai but sasuto teleports away* darn! um well, as i try and chase down sasuto, plz review and tell me wat u think! Bye for now! **


	3. If You Thought That Was Drama

***Runs from flying kunai* Gomen, Sasuto, GOMEN!!!!**

**~Sasuto~ it's too late for apologies! You didn't post on time, so now i'm going to kill you...**

***backs against wall* wait, i have a really good reason why i didn't update!**

**~Sasuto~ well?**

***sighs with relief* i had a civics quiz to study for and a powerpoint project to work on.**

**~Sasuto~ oh. *drops kunai, and anime tears well up in eyes* i'm so sorry aimini-chan! *runs to hug my waist* plz, forgive me! *sharingan flashes* or else...**

**ok, i forgive you... geez, u really have a lot of mood swings... btw, how r things going with your lover?**

**~Sasuto~ *sighs dreamily* just perfectly...**

***smirks* u haven't talked to her have u?**

**~Sasuto~ SHUT UP! it's forbidden love which is the best kind...**

***sweat drops* uhuh... anyway, i wanted to thank my reviewers bluefawn, .Angel, FilipinaChick29, and insaneanimelover. U GUYS R SO AWESOME! *glomps* **

**~Sasuto~ don't worry .Angel, i'm coming for you my love...**

**yea... anyway, i hope u guys love my fic and tell all the wonderful ppl on fanfic about it. the more reviews, the faster i write.**

**~Sasuto~ *rolls eyes* sure...**

**Authors Note: Anything after the little ***** line is a flashback, NOT the characters thoughts... hopefully, there isn't any confusion. XXXXX just separates different settings...**

**ok, on with the story! :D**

**Chapter 3: If you thought that was drama…**

_Care less… care less… care less… about her…_

Sakura fled from Sasuke and Naruto and didn't respond when she heard Naruto calling her name. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to get away. Surprisingly, the crowd of students that had formed around the three parted as she blindly ran past. Sakura had no idea what she was doing, but she knew that going to her next class would be impossible. All that would be on her mind was Sasuke, his words, and his cold eyes.

_How could Sasuke-kun say that to me? I thought he was my friend, I thought he cared about me…_

_You thought wrong girl!_

_I was wrong about everything. I had been hanging on to someone who will never love me. I'm so pathetic and stupid!_

_Hell yea! And so is that bastard Uchiha!_

_What am I thinking? I'll always love Sasuke-kun, even if he doesn't love me. Maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to put him on the spot like that…_

_WHAT THE HELL?!?! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF AND KICK SASUKE'S ASS ALREADY!_

_Love really is blind…_

Sakura was so focused on her thoughts she didn't know where her legs where taking her. It was like they were on autopilot and she was coming along for the ride. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Sasuke didn't mean what he said, the tears kept coming and she kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto whirled toward Sasuke and was about to throw a punch at his face, except that Sasuke's face was no longer present. _Where the hell did that bastard go?! He's got some explaining to do…_ Naruto searched the crowd for spiky black hair and saw Sasuke walking in the opposite direction of where Sakura had run. Naruto bolted after him, intent on getting him to explain his cruel behavior.

"SASUKE!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke would've continued walking on except that Naruto had planted himself in the Uchiha's way.

"Where…the…HELL…do you think you're going…teme," Naruto growled in a dangerously low voice.

"To my next class, where else would I be going dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Naruto blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Sasuke to answer his question that way.

"You can't be serious… You just caused Sakura-chan to burst in tears and run away from you, and you're going to your next CLASS!" Naruto's voice rose as he continued to stare down Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do dobe?"

"You should be running after her! APOLOGIZING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Even you're not that much of a bastard Sasuke," Naruto finished in a soft voice.

"Why the hell would I do that? Why should I risk getting caught and possibly suspended just for some girl?" Sasuke asked. He was clearly pissed off at Naruto and he was also making Sasuke feel guilty, which pissed him off even more.

Naruto was completely taken aback. But not for long. Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto with a blank expression on his face.

"How DARE you say that Sasuke! Sakura-chan has always cared about you and has been there for you when I couldn't be. She's treated you like a god since we were five years old! Yet, you continue to treat her as if she's nothing more than gum on the bottom of your shoe. Do you realize how much you've been hurting her by treating her that way? Of course not. You're so busy looking out for yourself, Sasuke Uchiha. You don't deserve her kindness, her caring, her love, ANYTHING from her. You don't deserve her Sasuke," Naruto hissed. _I can't believe that Sasuke could be so heartless._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He answered coldly.

"Then why don't you go after her Naruto? Since I clearly don't deserve her, why don't you do something about it?"

Naruto was speechless.

Sasuke smirked smugly. _I've got him where I want him. There's no way he would ever act on his words._

Naruto released his hold on Sasuke's collar and murmured so softly that if Sasuke hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have caught what he had said.

"I think I will Sasuke." Naruto tore his eyes from the Uchiha's impassive face and looked down at his shoes. "In fact, I AM going after Sakura." With that said, Naruto looked back up at Sasuke with a bright smile and gave him the thumbs up sign.

Sasuke was shaken. _I was WRONG?! No way, he's just bluffing._ Sasuke continued to steadily stare at the blond haired boy.

"Hn."

Naruto clenched his fists and looked into the dark haired boy's eyes with determination.

"Just watch me Sasuke."

With that said, Naruto left a dumbfounded Sasuke leaning against the lockers and sprinted in the direction Sakura had darted off to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura…"

_Don't listen to it Sakura, just keep on running._

_But where the HELL are we going?!?!_

_Away from Sasuke…_

"Sakura-chan!"

_Is that Naruto?_

_No dip Sherlock!_

Naruto was swiftly closing the distance between him and the pink haired girl that was running aimlessly in front of him. Sakura blocked out Naruto's voice and would've continued running if it weren't for a hand shooting out and grabbing her wrist. Sakura was jerked to a stop and turned to look into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was slightly taken aback as he saw the tears streaming down Sakura's face. _Sakura-chan…_

Naruto released his grip on her wrist and Sakura raised her fist to her face in an ashamed way. _Of all people, why did Naruto have to be the one to see me like this?_

Naruto didn't know what to say to her. He had never seen Sakura in so much pain, and it hurt his heart to see how much she had been crying.

"Naruto… I'm so ashamed. Sasuke-kun hates me and it's all my fault," Sakura said tearfully. Naruto shook his head furiously. _That bastard… he's going to pay for what he's done to Sakura-chan. Believe it!_

"That's not true Sakura-chan! Sasuke doesn't hate you. He's just a bastard. Don't you DARE blame yourself for his bitch ass behavior."

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock. She had never seen him so angry before. She looked down at her feet and watched as her tears dripped onto the… _grass? I'm outside? When did I get here?_

_I'll take by running for 200 please!_

Naruto tore his eyes from Sakura and looked at his surroundings. He smiled thoughtfully before turning to look back at her. "Do you remember this place Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto and finally took in her surroundings. She gasped with recognition. Naruto softly smiled at her.

"This is the place where I first met you Sakura-chan. Do you remember how we met?"

Sakura slowly nodded yes as the memory came flooding back.

***********************************************************************

_"Leave her alone! What has she done to you huh?!"_

_Sakura looked up in surprise and saw a small blond haired boy yelling furiously at her tormentors._

_"What do you think you're going to do about it you little brat?" sneered the tallest of the teens that were currently harassing Sakura._

_"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to beat you all up that's what I'm going to do!"_

_"Oh really?" With that statement, the gang of teenage boys began to encircle the loud blond haired boy. Sakura continued to stare in shock as she saw that the boy had not backed down. In fact, he looked more determined than he had seconds before._

_"I'm warning you… I've been taking karate from the moment that I could walk. You guys better watch out!"_

_"Oooooo, we're sooooo scared," one of the boys taunted._

_Sakura gasped as one of the boys grabbed the small boy and held him down as the rest of the gang began beating him. For some reason that she didn't understand, she felt a red-hot anger surge inside of her. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sakura screamed before she ran headfirst into the stomach of the red head teen holding the little boy. He fell on his butt in surprise before reaching to grab her. He never got that opportunity due to the fact that the little boy had swiftly wrenched his hand behind his back. He flashed a bright smile at Sakura before commencing to break the older boy's arm. Sakura watched in shock as the blond haired boy began pummeling the rest of the older boys. By the time he had reached the last of the gang, the majority had either taken off or had gotten the snot beaten out of them. The gang members still standing dragged their fallen comrades away from the fiery blond kid shouting insults and threats back at him. Sakura shrank back in fear as the kid turned to look at her. He blinked in surprise before slowly making his way over to her._

_"Are you ok?" he asked in a surprisingly high voice. It took all of Sakura's bravery just to nod her head yes. The blond haired boy flashed her one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen in her life. "THAT'S GREAT! I'm glad that I could help you! Oi, what's your name anyway?"_

_"Sakura Haruno," she replied in a shaky voice._

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the greatest karate master in all of Japan! BELIEVE IT!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's hyperness._

_"Oi! What's so funny Sakura?" Naruto asked quizzically while cutely tilting his head to the side._

_"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so different from other kids around here… you're the first one that protected me," she finished shyly._

_Naruto looked at the girl confusedly before closing the small distance between them with a tight, but slightly awkward, hug. Sakura instinctively stiffened from the sudden contact. She had never been hugged before._

_"Sakura. You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. I will always be here for you, and I will protect you with my life. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to, I'll be here. Don't you ever forget that," he whispered softly in her ear._

_Sakura instantly relaxed in Naruto's arms before breaking down in tears of joy and relief. Naruto began to panic thinking that he had said the wrong thing. But his fears were quickly extinguished as Sakura broke the hug and looked shyly at Naruto before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing him on the cheek. Sakura took off, leaving a very happy Naruto, and a silent promise, under the large oak tree._

***********************************************************************

A slow smile began to appear on Sakura's face as she remembered what had taken place under the oak tree they were currently standing under. She looked up into the sky blue eyes that were looking at her tenderly. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she remembered Sasuke's eyes and Naruto's promise when they were five years old. Naruto began to panic, thinking that he had brought back a bad memory when in fact he had done the opposite.

"Naruto…" Sakura softly whispered before running into Naruto's arms. Naruto wrapped his arms around the smaller girl as Sakura cried on his shoulder. He held her tightly but lovingly and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Sakura-chan. I remember the promise that I made to you when we were five years old. I promised you wouldn't be alone and that I would be here for you no matter what. I'm sorry. I haven't kept that promise to you. I became obsessed with trying to beat Sasuke and forgot all about you. I left you crying and alone thinking you didn't need me, when you have needed me for so long. Things are going to change from here on out. Sakura, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you being tormented by those teenage boys so long ago. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your mind, your personality. How you make a small squeak when you truly laugh. How determined you become when you're studying so you can be the best. You're my best friend and I love you with all my heart. You are worth more than chasing that Uchiha bastard around. You deserve better. I will never forsake you, cause you pain, or make you cry, unless with tears of joy."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes with surprise. She had always suspected that he had a crush on her, but not that he had **loved **her.

_Naruto…_

Naruto gazed into Sakura's shining green eyes and tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumb. Naruto cupped her chin gently and leaned his face towards hers. As his face came closer he whispered softly, "Forget about Sasuke. He doesn't care about you. He has caused you nothing but pain and sadness. Please, let me take the pain away Sakura-chan." Sakura could feel Naruto's breath on her face. She shivered with anticipation, longing, and fear. Naruto's lips were mere millimeters from hers. He whispered one final thing.

"Let me make you happy Sakura-chan."

With those final words, Naruto gently kissed Sakura's lips. Naruto had closed his eyes and didn't see Sakura's eyes widen with shock as he had kissed her. Sakura was frozen.

_What should I do? Do I kiss him back or just let him continue?_

_Kiss him back damn it!!!! This is a fairy tale moment!_

_What about Sasuke-kun?_

_What about him?!_

With that final thought, Sakura surrendered herself to Naruto's kiss. She began to kiss him back, and Naruto started to intensify the kiss. She placed her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura turned her head slightly to deepen Naruto's kiss. Naruto licked Sakura's bottom lip, begging for entrance. That's when Sakura faltered.

_Wait, what am I doing? I'm kissing NARUTO!!!! I wanted my first kiss to be with Sasuke-kun…_

_Kinda a little late don't you think?!_

_What do I do?! I can't break the kiss now… I have an idea! I just have to think that I'm kissing Sasuke-kun. That way, I will be happy and Naruto's feelings won't be hurt._

_Whatever, let's get some lip action!_

Sakura obeyed Naruto's silent command, which surprised Naruto for a moment. He thought that he would've met some resistance from Sakura, but when he was sure none was coming, he went all out. He dove his tongue into Sakura's mouth, exploring every corner of her mouth before teasing the pink haired girl's tongue with small licks. Sakura let Naruto do whatever he wanted to do to her. She had lost all control from the moment his lips had touched hers. She gazed at Naruto's face through half-opened eyes and felt two more tears slide down her face. As she closed her eyes, she swore she saw Sasuke's face kissing her instead of Naruto's. Her heart wrenched as she thought of Sasuke because she knew that it would never happen. Before she completely surrendered herself to Naruto, she had one final thought.

_Sasuke-kun…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why am I even bothering? Naruto must've found her by now. I'm just wasting my time…_

Sasuke was shocked that instead of continuing on to his next class, he was walking in the direction of where Sakura and Naruto had run. He had no idea what had come over him. He usually was totally uncaring about whatever drama was going on in other people's lives. Although he would never admit it to Naruto, his words had impacted him and had actually made Sasuke think about his actions. To be honest, Sasuke regretted what he had said to Sakura.

_Why didn't I just let Sakura think that I had helped her? It wouldn't have killed me to let the girl dream…_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the scene played out again in his mind. The one moment that kept standing out in his mind was when Sakura had held Naruto's arm. He shook his head trying to get rid of that image.

_Why do I keep thinking about that? So what if Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm? I don't care. I could care less that she called him Naruto-**kun**._

Sasuke's jaw tightened as he thought about the newest addition to Naruto's name. He clenched his fist and slammed it into a random locker, not caring if it caused a dent or not. The more Sasuke thought about it, the angrier he got. But what made him really mad was that he had no idea why he was so angry.

_SO WHAT?!?! So what Sakura held Naruto's arm? So what she called him Naruto-kun? It's not like I'm jealous or anything. She can hook up with whoever she wants… just, not Naruto. Wow, I sound like I'm her dad or something…_

Sasuke smirked as he thought about how weird it would be to be Sakura's dad.

_Why am I so worried? I know that Sakura doesn't think about Naruto in **that **way. She's turned him down so many times before, this time wouldn't be any different. Nope, I have nothing to worry about… wait. WHY THE HELL AM I WORRIED!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sasuke violently shook his head causing some of his raven black hair to go in his eyes. He absentmindedly blew it out of the way before coming to the doors that led out to the school grounds. That's when Sasuke heard that voice, his voice. As if by reflex, Sasuke became tense and he clenched his teeth.

_Why the hell does Naruto have to be so damn loud? Doesn't he realize that he could get all three of us in trouble?… well, not really me. I chose to come here, but he could still get Sakura in trouble… If that happened, Sakura wouldn't even give him a chance._

Sasuke briefly smiled as he thought about how many different techniques Sakura would use to kick Naruto's ass. He chuckled quietly to himself before pushing the doors open. Sasuke closed his eyes as he breathed in the outside air. Even though Konoha Private Academy was a pretty rich school, it still had a somewhat musty smell to it, so it was a relief to smell the outside air.

A sense of calm enveloped Sasuke and wiped his troubled thoughts away. Going outside always did that to him. He couldn't explain it, but he felt closer to his mother and father whenever he stepped outside. They had both died in a fire saving his and his older brother, Itachi's, life. They had left Itachi to take care of Sasuke as well as the family business. Somehow, Itachi was able to handle the pressures of losing his parents, being a teen, having several girlfriends, excelling in school, running a business, and raising Sasuke. It still blew Sasuke's mind, and only made him envy his older brother even more.

Sasuke sighed before opening his eyes and following the sound of Naruto's annoying voice. When Sasuke heard the voices immediately stop, he immediately shrank behind a pillar, thinking that the two had spotted him. Once Sasuke was sure he hadn't been seen, he breathed a sigh of relief and cautiously peeked around the pillar. What Sasuke saw made his eyes widen in shock and his heart come to a stop.

Naruto was kissing Sakura… and Sakura was kissing him back.

Sakura was kissing him back…

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**~Sasuto~ wat the hell was that supposed to be?**

**Dramatic cliff hanger music, DUH!**

**~Sasuto~ sure it was.... u r such a spazz...**

**geez sasuto, who shoved a stick up ur a...**

**~Sasuto~ oooooo, a butterfly!**

***falls anime style* was i high wen i thought of u?**

**~Sasuto~ *tilts head cutely* high?**

**KAWAII!!!!!!!! U R SO CUTE SASUTO!!!!!! *runs and hugs***

**~Sasuto~ god, i hate u aimini-chan...**

**i know, i luv u 2... anyway, while i'm preoccupied review this chappie and tell me ur thoughts, and possible restraining orders for sasuto... yep, that's it. o yea, don't forget to tell other fanficers too! SEE YA!!! :D**


	4. NANI!

**I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! *ducks* NANI?!?!?!**

**~Sasuto~ gomen, aimini-chan.**

**You just threw an oversized lamp at me!**

**~Sasuto~ I told u i have frequent mood swings.**

**... Right... **

**~Sasuto~ *smiles innocently* aren't you forgetting something?**

**Yes I am! I must apologize to all of my readers for breaking my promise of posting. I feel like such a bad person. But, I hope I've redeemed myself with my newest chappie for Learning to Fall. **

**~Sasuto~ u know, u don't have to keep promising when ur gonna post stuff. Just post it! I swear, u make everything so difficult.**

***rolls eyes* anyway, i must thank my new reviewers: Yoyo-chan (love the name!), Lollypop, and Sakura-wolfgirl, as well as my original/returning reviewers: .Angel, FilipinaChick29, insaneanimelover, and bluefawn. Thanks to u guys, i have faith that i don't epically fail as a writer!**

**~Sasuto~ u guys r awesome! u have made aimini-chan very happy, which makes me happy 2!**

**Awwww! Thanks Sasuto!**

**~Sasuto~ but u r still annoying...**

**Love u 2 Sasuto. Anyway, on with the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: What's a fanfic without a disclaimer? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Authors Note: Just so nobody is confused, when there are ~ signs, that means that there is a conversation, but it's not out loud. It's like a silent fight. And, anywhere there's a flashback, it will say FLASHBACK and the flashback will **_look like this. _**All the other stuff (thoughts, conversations, etc.) are still the same. Hope this helps, but if u r still confused send me a pm or just include it in ur review and i will try to clear things up. **

**Warnings: (I have a lot this time)... Sasuke has OOC moments, suggestive themes, sexual comments, language, and ONE racial slur. If easily offended, DO NOT READ! Otherwise, enjoy my 4th chappie.**

**Chapter 4:**** NANI?!?!**

Several thoughts ran through Sasuke's mind as he witnessed the scene taking place in front of him. Four of those thoughts, two being exceptionally violent, stuck out in his mind.

His first thought, the first non-violent one, was, _Sakura and…. NARUTO?!?! _

His second thought, the last non-violent one was, _what the FUCK is going on here?!?!_

His third thought was, _I'm going to kick Naruto's scrawny little ass._

His final thought didn't come to him until he saw Naruto's tongue pretty much molest Sakura's mouth.

_I'm going to KILL Naruto if he even thinks about hurting **my** Sakura._

Sasuke felt something happen inside of him that he couldn't quite describe. It was kind of like a small hole had been torn inside of his heart and it was being fueled with an unquenchable fire. Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at the two, _lovers, i_n front of him. If looks could kill, Naruto would've been tortured, killed, revived, tortured some more, killed again, revived, and before Sasuke could torture him again, Sasuke would be dragged away by two guys in white coats and be diagnosed as clinically insane. Then, 20 years later, he would find Naruto and kick him in his sorry excuse for manhood.

Besides those extremely gruesome and violent thoughts and feelings, another emotion was coming to the surface. It was something that he hadn't felt since his parents had died 11 years ago. It was an emotion he had purposely blocked out of his heart so that he could never feel it again. He had promised himself that he would never let this feeling back into his heart and mind, but seeing Naruto and Sakura kissing brought it back. Sasuke clenched his teeth and glared at Naruto taking Sakura's innocence. Sasuke balled his hands into tight fists by his side and felt his nails digging into the skin. He focused on the pain in his hands, hoping to ebb that dreaded emotion that had reared its ugly head. Sasuke was so focused on controlling his raging emotions he didn't notice as Sakura broke apart from Naruto and turned to look at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You know, Sakura kinda sucks at kissing. I mean, there is absolutely no action going on here…_

Naruto was attempting, unsuccessfully, to get Sakura to respond to his kiss with passion. He tried everything, from rubbing her lower back to pulling her as close as possible without causing her internal organs to collapse.

_Maybe it's because this is her first kiss. Yea, that makes sense. This has nothing to do with feelings because I'm positive now that she feels the same way… it's just because she's nervous. Yea, that's it!_

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the right so that he could deepen the kiss. The attempt was successful, but there was still no response from the pink haired girl he was currently locking lips with. Let's just say, Naruto was a frustrated teenage boy at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What the hell is going on here!!!!!! We're supposed to be having a party in Naruto's mouth. DO SOMETHING ALREADY!!!!!!!_

Sakura was frozen. Yes, it's true that she did respond to Naruto's kiss… for about 5 seconds. Her theory about imagining that she was kissing Sasuke was not working the way she had planned.

_I can't do this. This isn't who my first kiss was supposed to be with. I wanted… no, my first kiss should've been with Sasuke-kun, not with Naruto! But I can't just pull away now, that would hurt Naruto's feelings. I don't want to break his heart by telling him I don't feel the same way, because I know how much it would hurt. ARGH!!!!! WHAT DO I DO????_

Sakura was torn between tearing her lips from Naruto's and knocking the living daylights out of him or just letting the kiss continue. She chose the latter for several reasons. One of those reasons was she wanted to save Naruto's feelings, and she didn't want a string of spit between her and Naruto's mouths because, well, that's just gross. The final and probably the most important reason was because Naruto had her held in a death grip towards his chest and Sakura feared that if she moved she could possibly cause herself to suffocate and die in his arms.

_Damn! For such a scrawny guy, Naruto has a pretty strong hold. It must be from all those days of taking karate. Hmmm… maybe I should take karate... NO! Sakura focus. How am I going to get out of this situation?_

_DUH!!!! KICK HIM IN THE NUTS!_

_… Uh, no._

_DAMN YOU, I mean me, I MEAN US!_

By this point, Sakura swore that she and Naruto had been kissing for more than 5 minutes. It was actually 2 minutes and 32.456 seconds, but who's counting? Sakura felt slightly light headed and she could feel her knees start to give out. Suddenly, a bright idea popped into her head.

_I NEED AIR! That's the perfect, and most logical, excuse for breaking this kiss! Plus, I'm sure Naruto needs oxygen by now._

_Thank you, O._

Sakura removed her arms from around Naruto's neck and placed them on his chest gently. She began to slowly place pressure on them, signaling to Naruto to loosen his grip while she was gradually pushing herself away. Naruto got the wordless message and let her go. Sakura sighed from relief as well as to regain some lost oxygen to hopefully revive some brain cells that had probably died from lack of oxygen. Naruto was panting and grinning brilliantly as if he had won a karate match instead of just taking Sakura's first kiss. Sakura could feel a smile start to spread on her face, but she faltered because she felt the presence of another person. She slowly turned away from Naruto to the right and feared the worst. As luck would have it, her fear came to life. Standing next to a pillar on the other side of the schoolyard was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_Sasuke-kun?!?!?!_

_Holy shit… well, we're screwed._

Naruto followed Sakura's gaze and saw the brooding Uchiha standing in a position that clearly sent out the message that someone was about to get murdered.

Sakura's eyes locked with Sasuke's and she couldn't quite read what he was feeling. She could see anger and hostility, but there was another emotion that she was confused about. Was it sadness, grief, jealousy? Sasuke's onyx eyes that steadily stared back at her hypnotized Sakura. Sakura swallowed nervously and she could feel the start of fresh tears spring to her eyes. For what reason, she was unsure.

Sasuke finally broke eye contact with the pink haired girl and turned to glare at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the confused and flustered Uchiha. _Serves the bastard right._

Sasuke locked eyes with the blond haired teen and sent out various eye messages that Naruto was smart enough to read as well as respond to. The eye "conversation" went something like this:

**~WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!?!?! ~**

**~What's wrong teme? ~**

**~WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU KISSING SAKURA?!?! ~**

**~Why do you care Sasuke-chan? ~**

**~I don't~**

**~Sure… just like you wouldn't care if I ripped off all her clothes and claimed her as my own right now. ~**

**~Listen you dickwad. If you even THINK about touching my Sakura…~**

**~Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa. Hold up teme. Who said that she was yours all of a sudden? A few minutes ago you said you could care less about her…~**

**~I didn't say she was mine~**

**~You just did~**

**~…~**

**~Hmmm… possessive, emo, dumb, AND you have short-term memory loss. BRAVO Sasuke! ~**

**~Dobe~**

**~TEME!!!~**

**~1, 2, 3, 4, who's the boy that is a whore? NARUTO, NARUTO, GO NARUTO! ~**

**#**Insert awkward pause**#**

**~……………………………..Um, YOUR MOM! ~**

**~…~**

**~I mean, YOUR DAD! ~**

**~…~**

**~Um, YOUR BROTHER! ~**

**~…………………………Fuck you Naruto~**

**~Sorry, I only date cute, pink haired, VIRGINS. Maybe next time Sasuke-chan~**

**~If you ever touch her again… I will KILL you~**

**~Is that a threat? ~**

**~No, it's a promise~**

#End of Sasuke's and Naruto's eye "conversation". #

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Sasuke's last statement. Suddenly, Naruto broke out into a foxy grin and placed his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura looked up at Naruto in surprise.

_What is going on here? Why is Naruto holding my waist? Why does Sasuke-kun look so, murderous?_

Sasuke glared intently at Naruto, trying to analyze what Naruto was going to do next. _What is that dobe thinking now?_

Naruto suddenly whirled Sakura around to face him again and placed both hands on her waist. He flashed Sasuke a bright grin before pulling the confused pink haired girl into a sloppy, but passionate kiss. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes both popped out of their sockets (not literally). Naruto pulled away from Sakura's lips with a loud smack and turned to glance at Sasuke, who had somehow pulled himself back together. Naruto pulled Sakura closer to his body and began stroking her hair. Sakura placed both hands on his chest as a way to distance herself from him, but to Sasuke it looked like a loving gesture. Sasuke finally looked at Sakura, who looked flustered but content. Her cheeks were painted with a pretty blush, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were shining.

_She looks… happy._

Boy, was Sasuke WAY off. Sakura was so confused that she was shocked into silence. Yes, she was blushing, but it was because she was highly embarrassed and angry. Her lips were swollen because Naruto was pretty much sucking her face off. And yes, her eyes were shining but not because of happiness, but because she was trying hard not to burst into tears.

_Why? Why did Sasuke-kun have to see me kissing Naruto? I don't know why I feel so guilty, but I feel like I might've hurt Sasuke-kun…_

_Us hurt Sasuke-kun? HA! IN OUR DREAMS!_

_But he looks so lost and confused…_

Sakura was right. Sasuke was VERY lost and confused. His emotions were all swirled together and he was stuck between beating the crap out of Naruto or grabbing Sakura and kissing her wildly. Sasuke locked eyes with her for 2 seconds and slowly looked down at his feet. If at all possible, he clenched his fists even tighter and finally was able to calm his raging sea of emotion. When he looked up at Naruto and Sakura, his face was completely blank. He looked at Naruto, then Sakura before placing his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Hn," was the only thing he said before he turned and walked away.

It was at this time that Sakura finally found her speaking voice. "SASUKE-KUN, WAIT!" When Sasuke didn't turn to look back, Sakura unwrapped herself from Naruto's arms and began to take off after him. For the second time in one day, a hand gripping her wrist stopped her. She turned to stare in shock and anger at Naruto who refused to loosen his grip.

"Sakura… leave him alone,"

"But… Sasuke-kun! I have to explain to him what just happened…" with those words, she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"He doesn't care Sakura. He could care less about you. In case you've forgotten, he told you this about 15 minutes ago," Naruto said flatly.

Sakura looked up innocently at a smiling Naruto.

"Besides, you can't just run away from your boyfriend."

"NANI?!?!?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was actually glad that school had finally ended. He hadn't been paying attention to any of the teachers anyway, so it was pretty much a waste of 6 hours.

After he had walked away from Naruto and Sakura, he refused to go to the class he was currently missing. He wasn't in the mood for having to deal with his biology teacher dropping not to subtle hints of how many different ways he could possibly molest the genius. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of the slightly feminine white-faced biology teacher, and tried as hard as he could to erase any images that flashed in his mind. He was already mentally scarred from accidentally walking in on the creepy teacher as he was having his "alone time".

_I have to stop thinking about that creepy guy before I put myself into a coma. I have to think about something else._

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky. Today was a beautiful day, but the younger Uchiha was not in the mood for a sunshiny, breezy day. So much had changed in such a little time period.

_One minute, I'm helping Sakura and the next, she's making out with Naruto._

Sasuke clenched his teeth and continued walking to his house. His mind kept flashing back to the rest of the school day's events.

**FLASHBACK**

_After the bell signaled that 2nd period had ended, Sasuke had decided to actually go to his next class. Shortly after he had sat in his usual seat, he heard excited whispers behind him. Sasuke turned to see a blushing Sakura **holding hands **with a smiling Naruto. The entire class, including one brooding Uchiha, was caught way off guard. The first classmate to respond was Kiba Inuzaku, who cat called and whooped as loud as possible without causing the entire ceiling to collapse, which would have resulted in the deaths of all the students on the first floor. After that, the ice was broken and the class began congratulating and asking questions to Konoha Private Academy's newest couple. Naruto walked to his seat and kept on grinning like an idiot while Sakura looked down at her feet, blushing the entire time. When she finally looked up, she made eye contact with everyone but the dark-haired raven. If Sasuke hadn't known better, he could've sworn she was purposely ignoring him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke paused and kicked the traffic pole that was currently preventing him from crossing the street. He had never felt so frustrated, and the most frustrating part was not knowing why he was so frustrated.

**FLASHBACK**

_For the rest of the school day, all Sasuke heard was talk about Sakura and Naruto. He heard many theories about how they got together, but one thing all stories had in common was that the new couple was completely unexpected. Gaara, one of the writers for the school newspaper, actually had the nerve to ask Sasuke what he thought about Konoha's most talked about couple since Temari and Shikamaru had gotten together. Sasuke pushed the red-haired teen out of his way and had to go to the bathroom in order to calm himself down. When Sasuke had looked in the mirror, he could've sworn his eyes were red, but when he blinked again they were back to their regular black._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke was surprised as his face connected with the solid oak that was his front door. He cursed and rubbed his abused forehead and nose.

_When did I get here?_

Sasuke reached for the door handle, only to be caught off guard by someone on the inside opening the door. Sasuke was caught off balance and fell flat on his face, cursing his bad luck and everything that was in existence (except God, but he was pretty close…).

"Yo, yo, yo little bro! Wazz up in the hiz house?"

_Dear God,_

_Please. Kill me now._

Sasuke looked up fearing the worst, and that's exactly what he got. He had a new mental scar as he took in his older brother's new look. Itachi was wearing a pair of multi-colored Air Force One's, with designer jeans that hung way below his waist. Sasuke continued to look up; taking note that Itachi was wearing Sasuke's boxers.

_Ew. I'm definitely going to have to wash those on hot. Twice._

Itachi had on a baggy white t-shirt with a basketball jersey over it, complete with excessive amounts of gold chains and rings, and a huge clock hung off of his neck as well. But the part that caused the mental scar for Sasuke, besides the boxers and the fact that Itachi had a pair of fake grills on his teeth, was his hair. Itachi's hair that usually hung in a low ponytail or just hung there was in cornrows. Itachi threw up a random gang sign before breaking the silence with his younger brother.

"Yo bro! You look wack with your butt up in the air like dat! We don't do doggy style 'round here man."

Sasuke quickly scrambled out of his awkward position and tried to stop himself from losing his mind.

You see, Sasuke was used to Itachi's constant "changes". Itachi chose a different style every week and Sasuke always had to adjust as quickly as possible. Sasuke groaned as he remembered it was Monday, which meant that it was time for Itachi to change again. His older brother had started this weird ritual after their parents had died. Many people thought it was a way for Itachi to deal with his grief and stress, but Sasuke knew it was because Itachi **wanted **to. Although Sasuke would never admit this to his older brother, he missed the old Itachi. Sasuke felt as if he had not only lost his parents, but his nii-san as well, and he felt so alone.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke thought that maybe the real Itachi had finally come back. But of course, his hopes were dashed as soon as Itachi opened his grill-filled mouth.

"Yo bro? Wazz up wit you? You look as if Deidara gave you a lap dance. WHOA, SLAY!" Itachi began laughing rowdily and slapped Sasuke on the back. Sasuke nearly fell on his face again, but he caught himself at the last second. Sasuke straightened his shirt and replied in a quiet voice.

"Nothing Itachi."

"Naw, man. You don't call me Itachi. My gangsta name is Ita-Shee!"

"Ita-Shee?" Sasuke asked uncertainly.

"Ya nigga!"

"…" Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a certain blond haired man tackling Sasuke to the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I have big news to tell Ita-Shee, un," Deidara gushed.

Sasuke huffed and blew his black bangs out of his line of vision. Deidara leaped off of Sasuke and launched into Itachi. Once they broke apart, they exchanged a weird handshake that was a mix of gangster and just plain geeky. Sasuke slowly got up and brushed himself off. He picked up his trampled backpack and made his way up to his room. Halfway up the stairs, Sasuke heard his name being called.

"What?" he groaned, fearing the worst. His week had just started and he couldn't imagine it getting any worse.

"Some weird soundin' dude hit me up on my cellie, and told me that you didn't show up for your 2nd period class. Is that true bra?" Deidara started giggling as Itachi gave Sasuke a look full of "gangster" attitude.

"Yea, and?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, he told me dat you missed an important announcement. You have to do a partner project…" Sasuke clicked his teeth. "…and because you weren't there he assigned you a partner." Sasuke rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his older brother to continue.

Itachi snapped his fingers, obviously trying to remember what the pedophile, I mean teacher, had told him. "Ah! Now I 'member. He said you iz partner's wit Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

"NANI?!?!?!"

**~Sasuto~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *rolls around on the floor while laughing like a maniac***

**um, Sasuto?**

**~Sasuto~ That...was...hilarious! **

***claps hands excitedly* REALLY?!?!?!?!**

**~Sasuto~ HAHAHA...no**

***falls anime style* WAT THE CRAP SASUTO?!?!**

**~Sasuto~ i just wanted to see u get all excited, and then watch as your hopes fell. It gives me entertainment and slight amusement.**

**ok then...**

**~Sasuto~ But the Itachi part was pretty funny**

**_Itachi: U rang?_**

**OMG, ITACHI!!!!!!!**

**_Itachi: yea, that's my name... wat's so funny about my part Sasuto?_**

**~Sasuto~ *hides story behind back* nothin...**

**_Itachi: *grabs story and reads. raises an eyebrow* really?..._**

**O.O**

**~Sasuto~ O.O**

**_Itachi: Well, looks like someone is gonna have to do die..._**

**~Sasuto~ *points at me* SHE WROTE IT!**

***points at Sasuto* HE LAUGHED AT U!**

**_Itachi: *mangekyou sharingan activates* well, looks like u r both going to die..._**

**~Sasuto~ RUN AIMINI-CHAN, RUN! *takes off***

**WAIT FOR ME! well, i've gotta run from death, so i will TRY to update as soon as i can, but NO promises. PLZ rate, review, flame (if u want to), and tell other ppl about this fic. The more reviews i get, the happier i am which means i will write faster.**

**_Itachi: Right, if u live to update again..._**

**GOMEN ITACHI!!! JA NE EVERYBODY! *runs after Sasuto*  
**


	5. Uchiha VS Uchiha

**"AHHHHHH!!!!!! SASUTO HELP!"**

**~Sasuto~ Aimini-chan! HELP ME!**

**(Tobi randomly appears out of nowhere) DON'T WORRY! I WILL SAVE YOU! BECAUSE TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!**

**(Me, Sasuto, and Itachi stare in surprise)**

**_Itachi: What are you going to do Tobi?_**

**Tobi: I'm going to use my secret attack. It's called TOBI'S AWSOMELY NEW ATTACK ON ITACHI!**

**(Me, Sasuto, and Itachi sweatdrop)**

**_Itachi: And what does this attack do Tobi?_**

**Tobi: IT SUMMONS .ANGEL AND GAARA!**

**HECK YES!**

**~Sasuto~ YAY! My one true love and some random dude i don't know! THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKIN' DO IT!**

**Watch your mouth Sasuto!**

**~Sasuto~ sorry aimini-chan**

**Tobi: (uses attack and .Angel and Gaara start beating the crap out of Itachi)**

**_Itachi: Ok, ok! you win this round aimini-chan. *limps away*_**

**YAY! I'M SAVED! I LOVE U SO MUCH .ANGEL AND SAKURA-WOLFGIRL. Thanks to you guys, I survived Itachi's attack and was able to write my next chapter. In fact, I dedicate this chapter to you guys! **

**~Sasuto~ i so could've owned him...**

**Oh really? (pulls out Itachi plushie)**

**~Sasuto~ AH! ITACHI! (runs out of the room)**

**hehe... ^^**

**Tobi: wasn't that kinda mean?**

**Oh, Tobi... why r u still here?**

**Tobi: I have no idea. But i do know that i'm a good boy!**

**(sweatdrops) right... well, since you're here and sasuto isn't... why don't you stick around and help me introduce my newest chappie?**

**Tobi: WOOT WOOT! CUZ TOBI'S A GO...**

**ok, i get it... anyhoo, i would like to thank my new reviewers: pibinezz (who loves Ita-Shee!), cherryblossomdream (who has a prettiful name), and TragedyDawl (who's wait is finally over ^^). I also want to thank my besties on fanfic: Sakura-wolfgirl (who's page u should check out because it's the best and it has ur's truly on it! she writes really good fanfic's too so check it out!) and .Angel (who's reviewed since the very beginning and for all of my chappies). i luv u guys so much! Also to my other reviewers: Yoyo-chan (who's name i still luv), Lollypop (who thinks i've done a wonderful job), FilipinaChick29, insaneanimelover, and bluefawn (who was my very first reviewer). I LOVE U ALL AND ALL OF YOU GET A COOKIE!**

**Tobi: Don't forget your disclaimer!**

**Oh, right...**

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered, but i REALLY don't own naruto**

**Tobi: And your warnings...**

**uhuh...**

**Warnings: Language, sexual content, suggestive themes, some violence**

**ANYTHING ELSE TOBI?!?!**

**Tobi: Just that i'm a good boy!**

**............................ SASUTO COME BACK! (runs to go find sasuto)**

**Tobi: well, since aimini-chan left... I'm gonna introduce the chapter! Enjoy chapter 5 of Learning to Fall because TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!**

**Chapter 5:** Sasuke V. Itachi

"What happened to Sasuke, un?"

"Yo, he done gone and passed out! He better not get his stank drool on dem stairs…"

"What should we do Ita-Shee?"

"I don't know man…"

"We should poke him!"

"……..Um, why?"

"Because it would be fun, un!"

"Wateva bra. But if he wakes up, it's yo fault."

Deidara giggled as he made his way over to the unconscious Uchiha. Apparently, the shock of finding out that Sakura was Sasuke's partner had caused the already frazzled Uchiha to conk out. But Sasuke was still conscious enough to hear Deidara and Itachi's conversation, and man was he pissed.

_C'mon Deidara… come a little closer._

Deidara, completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was awake, continued to tip toe over to him. He had put his hand over his mouth to stop the fit of giggles that were threatening to come out. Itachi watched with a bored expression and looked at the brand new Rolex on his wrist to check the time.

_It's almost time…_

Deidara looked down at Sasuke and was currently debating on where to poke the "unconscious" genius. He couldn't help but admire the younger boy's features.

_You know? When Sasuke's sleeping, he's actually cute! The way his hair frames his pale face so perfectly! I just want to squeeze those adorable little cheeks! In fact…_

A sly grin spread on Deidara's face as he realized what he was going to do. He had to stop himself from jumping up and down so that he wouldn't wake up Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke was fighting to control the amused smirk that threatened to show on his face. He had to look like he was unconscious right?

_A little closer…_

Deidara leaned over Sasuke and made his hands like pinchers.

_Come on…_

Deidara gulped from nervousness, as his hands were mere inches from Sasuke's adorable cheeks.

_GOT'CHA BASTARD!_

Deidara yelped in pain as a clearly pissed off Sasuke sat up with one of Deidara's fingers in his mouth.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO! LEMME GO!!!!!" Poor Deidara kept kicking and screaming but Sasuke continued to hang on with a grip that would make a pit bull jealous. Deidara began to pull away from the younger Uchiha and that's when Sasuke released his death grip. Deidara shrieked in surprise as he fell back down the stairs. Sasuke was close to laughing his ass off when he saw Deidara's position at the bottom of the stairs but he realized he shouldn't laugh since he was the one that had just fainted.

_Seriously, what the hell? Since when do I faint? That's NOT something that I do… that's something Sakura would do. Wait, why am I thinking about her?!?!?! This has to stop now!_

Sasuke wobbled to his feet as he slowly descended the stairs to retrieve his backpack. Deidara moaned as Sasuke purposely stepped on him at the bottom of the stairs. He would've wiped his feet on him, but he swore he heard something crack when Deidara had fallen down the stairs. He was going to ask the blond haired man if he was all right, but when he looked down, said man had passed out. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi laughing loudly as he tried to fight tears from falling down his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in irritation. _Isn't he supposed to be Itachi's best friend? Hn, shows how much Itachi **really **cares._

Sasuke stepped off Deidara and made his way over to his abused backpack. As he bent over to pick it up, Sasuke felt a foot connect with his butt. Sasuke yelped as he fell face first onto the oak floor. He instantly whipped his head around and blew his black bangs out of his eyes as he looked at Itachi laughing his head off.

"What the hell is so funny, Itachi?"

"For the last time bra, it's ITA-SHEE! Get it straight man!"

"Ok, ITA-SHEE. What's so funny?"

"This whole situation!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Man, you iz wack! Look at you! You iz on your hands and knees on the flo' and Deidara iz over there looking like he just got the shit beat outta him! It's fuckin' hilarious bra!" Itachi fell backwards on the floor as he started rolling around with tears streaming down his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth and fought to control the urge to strangle his defenseless brother.

_All I would have to do is reach…_

Sasuke shook his head as he stopped himself from thinking about killing his brother. He would have plenty of time for that later…

As quickly as Itachi (I mean, Ita-Shee) had started laughing, he was instantly on his feet with a serious expression on his face. He glanced at his Rolex before looking down at Sasuke.

"Oh. And I forgot to tell you. She's gonna be here in about…" Itachi looked down at his watch again. "now."

Sasuke widened his eyes in panic and let out a girly scream as a second later, the doorbell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This uber sucks! How did everything turn out so badly? Today was supposed to be the best day ever! But it seems like the worst day of my life._

Sakura walked dejectedly towards the home of the last person she wanted to see. No, it wasn't Ino's house, but Sasuke's. Naruto had offered to walk her to Sasuke's, but Sakura felt she had had enough of the blond haired teen for one day.

**FLASHBACK**

_"That's right Sakura! Starting now, you're my girlfriend! I mean, we did just have a make out session…"_

_Sakura could only stare with an incredulous facial expression._

_"Close your mouth honey. I don't want to kiss someone that has flies in their mouth. That would be SO gross and nasty and disgusting and…yea!"_

_Sakura instantly snapped her mouth shut and tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened. **Naruto's my boyfriend?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

**_Apparently…_**

**_Oh shit…_**

_Sakura knew she had to tell him. She had to tell him that she didn't like him like that. That it would be best if they just stayed friends. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off with a finger to her lips. Naruto's facial expression had changed from ecstatic to sorrowful._

_"Sakura-chan. I know you're shocked, but I know you love me right?"_

_Sakura could only nod dumbly. Her mind was on overdrive and nothing was connecting._

_Naruto continued to talk with a child like tone as his eyes started to fill with tears. "I mean, you wouldn't be thinking about breaking up with me right? We just started going out! I don't know what I would do if you wanted to break up. I would probably kill myself," Sakura's eyes widened, "but only if you broke up with me. I promise that I will make you happy if you stay with me. Every day will be happy and carefree and perfect! You'll see! Just… don't leave me Sakura!" Naruto crashed the confused girl to his chest as he gave her a bone-crushing hug. He began stroking her hair again, and leaned down to whisper something in her ear._

_"I won't **let** you leave me," he whispered._

_Sakura could only nod._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura shivered as she remembered what Naruto had whispered in her ear. At that point, she had thought he had said it with a desperate tone, but as she thought back on it, she thought she recognized a threat.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You ready?"_

_Nod._

_Naruto flashed the petrified girl a reassuring grin. "Come on Sakura. I'm sure everybody will be excited and happy for us. Cheer up!"_

_Nod._

_Naruto frowned and tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. "Be happy Sakura." When there was no reaction from the shorter girl, Naruto's grip tightened even more. "Sakura." Sakura winced and forced a cheerful smile on her lips. Naruto beamed and released his grip slightly. He reached toward their 3rd period teacher's doorknob and turned it. Before they walked in Naruto leaned down to whisper, "Make sure to look happy, and not to make eye contact with Sasuke. He would just make you feel worse." Sakura could only nod mechanically. It seemed as if her ability to speak had been taken away from her. Naruto slightly tugged on the girl's hand to signal for her to walk into the class. They walked in and were met with shocked and confused stares. But as soon as Kiba began cheering, the tension was broken and all shocked and confused expressions were replaced with cheerful and ecstatic ones. Naruto's grip tightened when he saw Sakura look in Sasuke's general direction. Sakura got the silent message and chose to look around the room and make eye contact with the rest of the students._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura unconsciously rubbed her hand as she remembered Naruto's strong grip. She couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive as she remembered all the little things he had done and said to her throughout the day.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Don't look at him."_

_Sakura quickly nodded and chose to stare at Gaara instead. Naruto smiled sweetly. "That's a good girl." Sakura walked down the hallway with Naruto, trying to ignore Sasuke's presence. She could tell that he was nearby and Naruto knew that as well because he refused to allow her to look at him. He claimed it was because he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes, but Sakura suspected it was because he was jealous of him. Sakura couldn't help but sigh. Naruto turned from smiling and waving to Rock Lee to look down at the distressed girl._

_"Are you unhappy Sakura?" Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "Because you shouldn't be." She shut her mouth. "Remember, you're my girlfriend now and I want you to be happy. You need to be happy Sakura... For Kami's sake, DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" Sakura quickly turned away from Sasuke, who had almost caught her eye. Gaara who was rapidly firing questions at the annoyed teen, was currently interviewing him._

_"Gomen Naruto. I couldn't help it," she timidly whispered._

_Naruto abruptly stopped walking and turned toward the quiet girl. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. He whispered one thing to her. "Forget about him." Sakura lowered her eyes and Naruto quickly released his grip when he saw a group of girl's looking at the pair._

_Sakura was tapped on the shoulder and she couldn't help but feel disappointed as she turned to look at Orochimaru. "Sensei," she said before bowing politely._

_"Uhuh. I thought I had seen you here today Sakura. I'm surprised to see you walking with Naruto instead of," he licked his lips as he said, "Sasuke-kun." Both Sakura and Naruto shivered as they imagined what could be going through the pedophilish teacher's mind. "But, who am I to say who you can and can't hang out with." Naruto lazily put his arm around Sakura's shoulder as he said, "Yea, that's my job." Naruto began laughing and he lightly squeezed Sakura's shoulder, signaling her to giggle. Orochimaru raised one feminine eyebrow before chuckling with the two students._

_"Anyway, I wanted to inform you that you missed an important assignment. An assignment that involves having a partner, and since you weren't present, I have taken the liberty of choosing a partner for you. Your partner also wasn't present, so you both are going to have to figure out what the project is on your own." Sakura blinked stupidly before nodding her head. She knew her partner couldn't be Naruto because they didn't have honors Biology together. Orochimaru studied the pink-haired girl's expression before continuing. "Instead of making you squirm with anticipation, I'm just going to tell you who he is." Sakura raised an eyebrow._

**_He?_**

_"Your partner is my prized student," once again, Orochimaru licked his lips as he said, "Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's heart leaped as she heard her sensei say his name, but she felt it sink as Naruto opened his mouth. "HELL NO!" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What did you say to me Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto shook as he continued to shake his head back and forth. "There's no way in HELL that she is being partnered with that bastard!" Sakura looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She could feel the stares from her fellow classmates._

**_Do I always have to be the certain of attention?_**

_Orochimaru chuckled evilly before he replied. "Mr. Uzumaki, I believe that you have forgotten who you are talking to. I am not Kakashi nor am I Tsunade or Jiraiya. You will not get any special treatment from me. Unless you have gone to college and Teaching College and have received a master's degree in Biology, I believe you have no say in this matter. Sakura Haruno's partner is Sasuke Uchiha and they will be partners for the rest of the semester. That is final." Orochimaru smiled sadistically before turning to walk away from a worried Sakura and an enraged Naruto._

_Naruto clenched his fists by his sides and tried to control his anger. Sakura lightly placed her hand on his arm, hoping to soothe the angry boy. Naruto turned to look at Sakura before saying, "You will not let him touch you. You won't look at him, laugh at anything he says, or talk to him unless it's about this project." Sakura blinked in shock as Naruto placed his hands on her forearms. "Because if you do…"_

_"OI NARUTO!"_

_Naruto blinked his eyes before breaking eye contact with the flustered pink-haired girl._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura couldn't help but tremble as she remembered Naruto's last words to her.

_"You will not let him touch you. You won't look at him, laugh at anything he says, or talk to him unless it's about this project."_

_Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!?!?!_

Sakura numbly walked up Sasuke Uchiha's front porch steps and knocked on the door. When there was no immediate response, she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "What the FUCK do you want from me Naruto? HUH?!?!" At this point, Sakura heard a girly scream come from inside Sasuke's house. Sakura blinked stupidly.

_I didn't know Sasuke had a sister._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo bro! Don't you pass out on me again now!" Itachi began frantically shaking his younger brother, hoping to keep the shocked teen from slipping under again.

"Itac… I mean, Ita-Shee, STOP FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

Itachi quickly released Sasuke from his grip and caused the younger boy to fall on his butt again. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Man… wazz up wit you and fallin' on yo ass?" Sasuke grimaced before slowly standing up from the abused muscle. Sasuke pushed his way past his older brother and made his way over to the door. He could've sworn he heard shouting on the other side.

_Why would Sakura bring more than one person when this is a partner project? Last time I checked, partner meant two people. Not more than two, just two. Just Sakura and me. Alone. Together…_

Sasuke madly shook his head, forcing the naughty thoughts from creeping into his mind.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke jerked with surprise as he heard his name being called in **that **voice. The voice of his real brother, of the real Itachi. Sasuke quickly whirled around, hoping to see the brother he once knew and loved, but felt his hopes shatter as he saw a devilish grin on Itachi's face.

"Is this Haruno girl fine, or FINE?" Itachi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively on the last fine. Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation and turned back toward the door. He took a deep breath and started to feel nervous.

_Why the hell am I nervous? I'm fuckin' Sasuke Uchiha dammit!_

With that final thought, Sasuke flung his front door open and blinked with surprise as he saw Sakura standing at his front door with her hands thrown up to the sky. Sakura made eye contact with the Uchiha before realizing her position and quickly placing her hands behind her back. Then, she realized she was looking into his eyes, therefore making eye contact, and quickly looked down at the ground.

_Great. Now I look like a complete lunatic AND I broke one of Naruto's rules…_

_Great job Sherlock!_

Sasuke felt the hole in his heart grow a little bigger. _Why isn't she looking at me?_ Sasuke looked down at his feet and could feel the awkward silence start to build up. But of course, Itachi was there. It's the job of the sibling to break the silence, right?

"Sasuke! Yo, bra you neva answered my damn question! I asked if this Sakura girl was…" Itachi came behind Sasuke and leaned in the doorway, looking down at the awkward girl. "DAYUM! GURL, YOU LOOKIN' FINE WITH A CAPITAL F-I-N-E!!!!" Both Sakura and Sasuke's faces blushed simultaneously.

_Oh my god, he did NOT just say that. My brother, Itachi, did NOT just say that Sakura was fine… he just didn't._

Sakura turned to glare up at the older boy only to falter at his beauty. He looked just like Sasuke… if Sasuke dressed like a gangster, had cornrows, and had two distinct marks under his eyes. But Sakura could tell that Sasuke's older brother was good looking too.

_Dear God,_

_If I ever meet Sasuke's mother, I would like to thank her for having two HOT sons._

_ME TOO!_

Itachi locked eyes with the pink-haired girl, and Sasuke could tell from the look in his eyes that his older brother's thoughts were anything BUT innocent. Sakura was lost in the depths of Sasuke's brother's midnight black eyes and almost didn't hear Sasuke clear his throat. Sakura broke eye contact with the man and turned to "look" at Sasuke.

_Remember Sakura. You can't look into Sasuke's eyes._

_But, we can look into his fine older brother's eyes!_

Sasuke mumbled, "This is my older brother Itachi…" Itachi cleared his throat. "I mean, Ita-Shee. Ita-Shee, this is Sakura. Please, do come inside." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at how formal and awkward Sasuke was being, but she immediately stopped herself.

_Damn it! I broke another one of Naruto's rules!_

_Who cares about his rules! Sasuke's brother Itachi is mega HOT!_

Sasuke stepped to the side to allow the girl into his home, but Itachi continued to occupy the doorway. As Sakura began to step into the _mansion? HOLY CRAP! SASUKE LIVES IN A MANSION!!! I had no idea he was rich…_

_Let's see. Rich, handsome, smart, AND he has an incredibly hot older brother. JACKPOT!_

Sakura couldn't help but gawk at Sasuke's mansion. Everything was tidy, except for the blond haired man lying at the bottom of the winding marble staircase. There were several archways leading to different parts of the estate and there was a multi-level chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The floor was a solid imported oak but there was a silk rug laying next to the doorway. Pictures of scenery and relatives hung on the walls of the massive room and there were statues of Greek gods and goddesses in every corner of the room. Right in the middle of the room was a large fountain that had clear sparkling water coming from Cupid's arrow. Sasuke's front room was so huge, Sakura couldn't imagine what his living room or even his bedroom looked like. Sakura instantly blushed a brighter shade of red as she thought about Sasuke's bedroom and she immediately pushed the unclean thoughts from her head.

_Focus Sakura! This is just a project… Don't think about Sasuke in his bedroom and you in there with him. Alone…NO, STOP IT!_

_Couldn't you just imagine him with no shirt on, laying in his bed…_

_YOU ARE NOT HELPING!_

Sasuke looked at the blushing pink-haired girl and wondered how she hadn't passed out from all the blood rushing to her head.

_Hn, girls._

Sakura realized that she had frozen in the middle of walking into Sasuke's mansion and started to enter all the way, but was stopped by Itachi's face appearing mere centimeters from hers. Sakura blushed even redder (which Sasuke didn't think was possible) when Itachi whispered in her ear, "I'm surprised my younger brother hasn't claimed that tight ass of yours yet." Sakura yelped as Itachi smacked her butt to prove his point. "Well. If he doesn't do it soon, I will." She heard Sasuke growl before her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into Sasuke's house and into his arms. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist protectively before growling, "Don't even THINK about touching her again Ita-Shee. Stay away from her."

"Ita-Shee" raised one of his eyebrows before looking at his younger brother holding the girl that would be in his dreams tonight. "And what if I do? What chu gonna do bout it?" Sasuke pressed the confused but very happy girl closer to his chest before continuing.

"Don't push me Ita-Shee."

Itachi sighed, "Wateva man. I ain't gonna do nuthin'. You ain't got nuthin' to worry bout. She's all yours." Itachi turned away from the two and walked over to Deidara, plotting what he was going to do to make this situation even more interesting. _Foolish little brother._

Sakura felt the urge to snuggle into Sasuke's chest, but she wanted the moment to last so she decided to do nothing but cherish the feel of his arms around her. She never felt like this when Naruto held her. It was nice. Sasuke was breathing heavily and he turned to his right to look in the mirror and was shocked to see that his eyes had turned red again. Sasuke didn't blink but watched as his eyes faded from red back to black. _What the hell? Since when do my eyes change color? What am I, a freak?_ Sakura was caught off guard when Sasuke burrowed his face into her hair. And then she realized,

_CRAP! I broke another one of Naruto's rules!_

_Only one more to go!_

_THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!_

Sasuke froze as he realized what he was doing. At the exact same time, Sasuke and Sakura broke from their romantic position. Sasuke was furiously blushing and was trying to hide it, while Sakura was still relishing the feel of Sasuke's arms. Itachi chuckled as he bent over to see what Deidara had broken this time. _Took those two long enough._

Sasuke cleared his throat before looking at Sakura. His right eyebrow twitched as he unsuccessfully tried to control his blush. Sakura could feel another awkward silence coming on, and she HATED those.

She began to look around Sasuke's front room and noticed a portrait that caught her eye. She walked over to the picture and stared at the four people in it. Sakura gasped with recognition and couldn't help but squeal as she saw a five-year-old Sasuke stare back at her. In the picture, he was trying to look serious like his _hot_ older brother but his attempt was unsuccessful. There was clearly happiness in the younger Sasuke's eyes and instead of a frown, he was pouting cutely. Itachi had a bored expression but Sakura could see that Itachi was happy as well. Sakura looked at the other two people in the picture, assuming that these two were Sasuke's parents. The woman was sitting in a large chair while holding Sasuke in her lap. The man was standing behind the chair with one hand on the corner of the chair and one on Itachi's shoulder. He was the only one that looked gravely serious, but Sakura had a feeling that he was happy but he just didn't know how to show it. The woman was the only one that showed her happiness through a bright smile and shining onyx eyes. She had long, flowing black hair with bangs that were identical to Sasuke's. Sakura could see that Sasuke looked the most like his mother and that Itachi had taken his looks from his father.

"That picture was taken two weeks before my parents were killed. The woman that I am sitting on is my mother, Mikoto. The man that has his hand on Itachi's…"

"Ay man! That is NOT cool!"

"…shoulder is my father, Fugaku. He was a very successful businessman. He owned many corporations and his dream was to have Itachi or me take over the family business and to see us get married and have heirs to the family fortune. I guess one of his dreams came true," Sasuke said bitterly. Sakura bit her lower lip as Sasuke continued.

"I remember my mother sending this picture to all of our relatives. She said that I needed to look happier because being a child is the best part of life. That was the night before they were killed. It was Christmas Eve." Sakura looked up at Sasuke to see a sad smile on his face. His eyes were filled with sadness and Sakura felt her heart clench. She wanted to tell him that it would be alright, that she was still here, that she would always be there for him. But Sakura settled with taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke was snapped out of his memory and turned to look at Sakura. She gave him a reassuring smile and bit her lip before asking the question that had been nagging at her since she had seen the picture. "What happened to them Sasuke?" Sasuke winced from both Sakura's question and the absence of –kun at the end of his name.

"You don't have to tell me! I would understand. I mean if my parents died I wouldn't be too eager to share…"

_THAT WAS THE LAST RULE BAKA!_

"They died in a fire. They came back to save Itachi and me and they didn't make it out alive. That was on Christmas Day." Sakura widened her eyes as she heard Sasuke's voice crack as he told her the day his parents had died. Sasuke quickly turned away to clear his throat and turned back toward Sakura. He was taken by surprise as he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

_She's crying._

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Since his parents had been taken from him at such an early age, he never learned the proper way to deal with other people's emotions. Sakura took her hand from his and used it to wipe her eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I… I shouldn't have asked. It was rude and insensitive and I just hate seeing you in so much pain…" Sakura broke down and began sobbing into her hands. Itachi stopped smirking and dropped a somewhat conscious Deidara back onto the oak floor before making his way over to the sobbing girl. Sasuke was frozen in shock and he could feel the hole in his heart start to heal.

_She's crying… for me. She still cares about me._

Itachi could tell that his younger brother was having trouble figuring out how to comfort the crying girl. He knew that Sasuke would hate him for what he was about to do, but Itachi felt he had no choice. He nonchalantly walked behind Sakura and began licking the tears from her face. Sakura stopped in surprise and Sasuke's soft gaze instantly hardened. Itachi continued to lap at the salty tracks on her face as Sakura stood frozen. Sasuke was hypnotized as he watched his older brother lick Sakura's face.

_That sick **bastard**. I'm gonna fuckin' castrate him!_

The hole in his heart that had begun to heal was instantly torn again as he watched the scene taking place in front of him. When Itachi was finished and all traces of Sakura's tears had been licked away, he smirked at Sasuke and walked back over to Deidara, who was moaning in agony.

_Me-2. Otouto-1. This is going to be interesting._

"Um, Sasuke. What just happened?"

"I believe your face just got molested by my older brother."

"Oh."

That's when Sakura lost it. The way Sasuke had said those words and how serious his face had been caused Sakura to lose all self-control. She began to laugh hard and she could feel tears fall from her eyes, but not because she was unhappy. Sasuke was caught off guard but as he thought about what he had just said, he realized how funny that sounded and he began to chuckle. Sakura was laughing so hard that she snorted, and that's when Sasuke lost it and began laughing out loud. Sakura stared with surprise as Sasuke laughed.

_Sasuke is actually laughing… it's not a chuckle or a snort, but an actual laugh!_

If Sakura could describe Sasuke's laugh, she would say that it was the most beautiful thing she had heard in a long time. It was hearty and loud, but it had a musical sound to it and it made her heart sing. She began laughing just because Sasuke was laughing. Itachi dropped Deidara as soon as he heard Sasuke laugh. He hadn't heard Sasuke truly laugh after their parents had died. Itachi smiled as he picked up a cursing Deidara.

_Maybe this girl is just what my little brother needs._

Sasuke was the first to stop laughing and Sakura stopped shortly after. His face was flushed from lack of air. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sasuke could feel his heart leap as the –kun was added to the end of his name. It felt just like old times, like nothing had changed.

"We better start on this project before Naruto gets mad at me for not spending time with him instead." Sasuke tensed as he heard Naruto's name.

_Right. Naruto._

"Ah."

"So, um, do you have any idea what this project is about?"

"I thought you knew."

"Well, I don't. Orochimaru-sensei wouldn't tell me. He said we had to guess."

"Hn. Bastard."

"Sasuke! You can't call our sensei that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… it's wrong!"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on. You know it's true."

"Even so, you shouldn't treat people with authority with disrespect. In fact, I won't talk to you until you apologize."

"For what?!?!"

"…"

"Seriously?"

"I mean it."

Sasuke devishly smirked when a thought came into his head. He leaned down and breathed into Sakura's ear, "Sorry." Sasuke was delighted when he felt the girl shiver, and Itachi watched with amusement.

_Well-played Sasuke. Me-2. Otouto-2._

**I FOUND SASUTO!**

**~Sasuto~ (sarcastic) yay, i'm SO glad to be back...**

**Tobi: YAY SASUTO!**

**~Sasuto~ (whispers to me) why is he still here?**

**I have no idea... um, Tobi. You can leave now...**

**Tobi: Why? Is it because i'm not a good boy?**

**No Tobi! You are a good boy!**

**~Sasuto~ IT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!**

**SASUTO!**

**~Sasuto~ (shrugs shoulders) it's the truth**

**Tobi: Oh ok. Bye guys! (walks away)**

**(me and sasuto sweatdrop) um, what just happened?**

**~Sasuto~ u know, i have NO idea...**

**ah, well! it was nice having another person around though...**

**~Sasuto~ even though he was annoying as heck...**

**True... (starts thinking)**

**~Sasuto~ um, aimini-chan? what are you thinking about?**

**nothing sasuto... nothing at all.**

**~Sasuto~ aimini-chan...**

**Anyway, before i get completely lost in thought PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, review and tell all of your buddies on fanfic about this story because the more reviews i get the more motivated i am! got it? ok then! JA NE!**

**~Sasuto~ SERIOUSLY AIMINI-CHAN! WHAT R U THINKING ABOUT?!?!?!**


	6. Don't Try This At Home

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the newest chappie of Learning to Fall, but I decided to post it today to celebrate the end of the school year and the beginning of summer vacation!**

~**sasuto~ HOORAY FOR SUMMER! LET'S GET THIS CHAPPIE STARTED!**

**Warnings: Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, and Sexual Content**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be doing this right now...**

**Chapter 6: **Don't Try This At Home

"Um…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"Uh, I think it's our baby…"

Sasuke choked on the bottle of water he was currently sipping on. Sakura slapped him on the back as the dark haired teen tried to prevent himself from dying on the street. Sasuke gasped before saying, "Come again?"

"I said, I think it's supposed to be our baby!"

"I never thought I would say this to you but I believe you have lost your mind."

"Sasuke-kun! You're so mean!" Sakura pouted as she cradled the being in question.

"Have you looked at that thing? It doesn't even look anything like a baby!"

"Well, it was the last one Orochimaru-sensei had in stock…"

**FLASHBACK**

_"SAKURA?!?! HEY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ino shrieked as her friend choked on the energy drink she was currently drinking._

_Sakura gasped before slamming her drink down on the table and turning to glare at her best friend with a glare that Sasuke would be proud of._

_"Ino. What did you just say?"_

_Ino sighed with relief even though her best friend was currently glaring daggers at her. "I was saying that the project for biology is that you and your partner have to take care of a "baby" for an entire semester. It's supposed to teach us about the human anatomy and the parental instincts that make humans different from animals." Ino returned to sipping her cappuccino as Sakura tried to grasp what the blond-haired teen had just told her._

**_So that's why all the partners are boy and girl pairs. Makes sense._**

**_How lucky are we! We get to take care of a baby! And Sasuke-kun is our husband! It's a dream come true!_**

_"I just can't believe that Sasuke gets to be your partner. I swear, you get all the luck Haruno." Ino continued._

_"Huh, wah? Oh, right." Sakura bowed her head and looked down at her lap._

_Ino stopped mid-sip and glanced at the pink-haired teen. "You know, for someone who's been in love with Sasuke-kun since you were five, you don't seem too thrilled about having him as your partner. FOR THE ENTIRE SEMESTER!"_

_Sakura turned to look at her friend before scanning the cafe. "No, it's not that. I'm so happy that my heart is beating so fast that I can't breathe. It's just that I'm scared."_

_Ino placed her cup down and turned to stare at Sakura. "What are you scared of Sakura? Sasuke's a perfect gentleman. He wouldn't even think about raping you or something…"_

_Sakura's face flamed a bright red as she furiously shook her head back and forth. "NO! I'm not scared of Sasuke. It's… I'm scared of Naruto."_

_Ino raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Naruto? Your boyfriend? Why are you scared of Naruto? He seems so sweet and understanding…"_

_Sakura looked up at Ino and sighed before continuing. "Naruto has been acting weird and now that this project has to do with babies… I'm scared that he might hurt Sasuke."_

_Ino snorted and Sakura widened her eyes as Ino began to laugh uncontrollably._

_"I'm serious Ino! You haven't seen Naruto when he gets angry. He becomes a completely different person! It really scares me and I don't know what to do when he gets like that. I don't want Sasuke to get hurt because of me!"_

_Ino placed a hand over her mouth as she continued to giggle. Sakura glared at her until Ino finally regained control. "I'm sorry Sa…Sakura. It's ju…just that only you would think of something that outrageous! Sasuke's a big boy. I'm sure that he can take care of himself."_

_Sakura opened her mouth but was stopped as Ino patted her head jokingly. "You worry too much forehead. What you need to do is get your butt over to Orochimaru-sensei's room before he leaves."_

_Sakura leapt out of her seat as she remembered that she hadn't picked up the actual project from the white-faced teacher. Ino sighed as she gathered up her materials and turned to go. "Good luck with that Sakura. I'm off to meet up with Shikamaru so that we can discuss his part of the project. Ja ne!"_

_Sakura grabbed her backpack and sprinted back toward Konoha's campus. She weaved through crowds of people and muttered apologies to the tons of people who's feet she kept stepping on. As she spun on one foot to avoid running into a rich woman with five poodles, she slammed into the chest of a stranger. Said stranger grabbed both of the girl's arms and Sakura was prepared to scream for an adult when the stranger began to chuckle._

_"I see you're still clumsy as ever."_

_Sakura gasped with recognition as she looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with amusement in his eyes._

**_Why am I always ending up in Sasuke's arms?_**

**_I think it's quite interesting that Sasuke always catches us. He's like our knight in shining armor!_**

_"Gomen Sasuke. I'm kinda in a hurry."_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. **She's probably rushing over to Naruto's house. **Sasuke couldn't help but clench his jaw as he thought about the hyperactive teen._

_"Hn."_

_"I'm heading back to school to pick up my, I mean our, project for biology."_

_"Ah. You finally found out what it was?"_

_"Si! And if I don't get there ASAP we will fail the project for the semest…AH!" Sakura yelped as she found herself slung over Sasuke's right shoulder. "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"_

_"I'm getting you to the school. You said you needed to be their ASAP right?"_

_"Well, yea but…"_

_"Then hang on spider monkey." Before Sakura could retort or even gasp, she was hanging on for dear life as Sasuke raced down the street. Sakura was in a daze as the pair weaved through the crowds and was disappointed when they arrived at the school ten minutes later. Sasuke gently put Sakura back down on the ground and turned to lean against the school's gates. Sakura looked at the raven-haired genius with confusion._

_"Aren't you going to come inside with me?"_

_"I would rather not. I've seen enough of the pedophile for one day. Plus, I don't want to get him too overexcited…"_

_Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously shuddered at the thought of an overexcited Orochimaru. Sakura gulped and turned to walk into the school's gates._

_When she finally arrived in front of the biology classroom, she was relieved to find that the door was unlocked. She timidly slid it open and poked her head inside._

_"Come to steal my vast collection of snakes Sakura?" hissed a voice from behind her. Sakura resisted the urge to shriek but couldn't help but jump as she turned to see Orochimaru standing behind her. Sakura bowed before replying, "Actually sensei, I've come to pick up the materials for my project."_

_Orochimaru raised one eyebrow as he walked around the pink-haired teen. He waved the teen into his room as he made his way over to the supply cabinet. "I thought it would take you longer to figure out what the assignment was. How did you figure out what the project was anyway? Did," Orochimaru licked his lips as he continued, "Sasuke-kun tell you?"_

_Sakura shivered and was glad that she couldn't see what was going through her sensei's mind. "Actually…"_

_"Never mind. Just take it and make sure that you return it in one piece by the end of the semester." Orochimaru shoved the object into the confused girl's arms and proceeded toward the board to clean it off._

_"Ah, sensei? What exactly is this?" Sakura asked as she examined the object in her arm._

_Orochimaru didn't bother to turn to look at Sakura as he stated matter of factly, "It's yours and Sasuke-kun's baby."_

_"But…"_

_"It was the last one in stock. If you wanted a nicer looking one, you should've came to me first instead of hanging out with your boyfriend."_

_Sakura sighed, bowed, and exited the pedophile teacher's classroom._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke plucked the object from Sakura's arms and held it by the corner with a look of disgust. The "baby" was a greenish-looking flour sack with a smiley face and it smelled as if it had been sitting in the supply cabinet for centuries. Sakura snatched their "baby" back from Sasuke and began rocking it back and forth in her arms. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk.

_She looks really cute cradling our baby._

Sasuke couldn't help but blush as he thought about Sakura having a baby with him. Sakura looked up to see the blushing teen and smiled. "What are you thinking about Sasuke?" she asked innocently. She was shocked when Sasuke actually responded to her question.

"I was just thinking about how much you look like a mother holding our baby." Sasuke and Sakura locked eyes for a moment and the two quickly looked away. Sasuke cleared his throat and turned away from Sakura and the pink-haired girl began to giggle uncontrollably.

_Sasuke-kun looks so cute when he blushes!_

_OMG! Sasuke-kun actually gave us a compliment!_

Sasuke couldn't believe that he had actually admitted what he was thinking.

_Since when did I share my thoughts with her? And why am I still blushing? Geez, she's the only girl that has ever done this to me… But why?_

As Sasuke pondered an obvious question that he couldn't figure out, the pair made their way over to Sasuke's house to begin working on their project. Little did they know, there wouldn't be much work going on tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ita-shee?"

"Ya bra?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!"

"What do it look like bra? WE ABOUT TO PARTAY!"

"…"

Sasuke and Sakura could only stare at Itachi as he literally flipped around the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and proceeded into the mansion. Sakura blinked and followed the genius as he made his way up the stairs.

"Uh-uh bra! You is not 'bout to bring no girl up into your room. I ain't want no babies up in dis house. No way in hell!"

Sasuke growled and turned to walk back down the stairs. Sakura threw her hands into the air and followed the brooding teen toward the kitchen.

"Uh, I wouldn't go in der if I was you…" Ita-shee started.

"Why in Kami's name not?!?!" Sasuke yelled.

"TOBI!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN BEFORE I SHOW YOU THE DARKER SIDE OF ART!"

"But, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!"

"Oh shit," was all Sasuke said before he grabbed Sakura and pulled her into the corner of the living room. Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard followed by a man with an orange mask flying out of the kitchen. A blond-haired man came shrieking out of the kitchen and jumped on top of the man with the orange mask. Sakura blinked in confusion and could only watch as the blond started to strangle who Sakura assumed was Tobi.

"You ruined my art Tobi!" shrieked the blond.

"But, I wouldn't do that! Tobi's a goo-ack!" Tobi couldn't finish his sentence as the blond-haired man wrapped his hands around Tobi's neck.

"AY! Deidara stop chokin' Tobi 'fo all his shit get on my flo'! We ain't got time fo' none of yo' bitchin' so just chill!" Itachi yelled before stomping over and grabbing each of them by the collar and pulling them apart.

"But, but, but, but he destroyed my art! He MUST pay!" Deidara struggled in Itachi's grip as he tried to grab Tobi and finish the job.

A sigh could be heard from the kitchen and a red-haired man appeared from the doorway. Sakura couldn't help but gasp as she stared at the man.

_In his own way, he's kinda cute._

_Not cute… SMOKIN' HOT!_

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and couldn't help but tense as he saw the blush begin to spread on her cheeks.

_Don't tell me Sakura thinks Sasori is cute too?!?!_

"Calm down Deidara. Your "art" as you like to call it, is perfectly fine. It's just a little off center."

Deidara wrenched out of Itachi's grip and stalked over to Sasori. "Just…a…LITTLE…off center? Do you have ANY idea how long I've been working on that for, huh? FIVE MONTHS! Five months of my life, wasted, because of that idiot over there!" Deidara pointed an accusing finger at Tobi who was currently brushing himself off.

"Call it what you want, that art tasted pretty damn good!"

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me," mumbled Sakura as she saw a blue-skinned man exit from the kitchen. _How many people can fit in there?!?!_

Deidara's face turned a ghostly white as he glanced into the kitchen. "KISAME! You didn't… no, there's no way…even you wouldn't be so stupid… you did NOT just eat my art!" Kisame gave the overdramatic artist a shark-like grin as he licked his fingers.

"I've gotta say Deidara. The icing was a little too sweet, but the cake," Kisame kissed two of his fingers, "was muy delicioso." Deidara released a very girly shriek as he collapsed into Sasori's arms. Sasori rolled his eyes as he dropped the blond man onto the oak floor. Deidara crawled to the corner opposite of Sasuke and Sakura and curled into a ball.

"Honestly Deidara. That piece of work you called art wasn't that great anyway." Sakura blinked as Deidara suddenly leaped from his corner to Sasori and began screaming things about art and where he was going to stick his foot if Sasori dared insult his art again.

"HEY! Can you guys keep it down out there?! Practicing a religion here!" yelled a voice from upstairs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hidan came down the stairs. "And how much longer are you going to be practicing that "religion" of yours? SOME people would like to use the bathroom!" stated an irritated voice from behind Sakura. Sakura shrieked and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck in fright.

"Kakuzu, can you please stop freaking out Sakura?" Sasuke said as a man with a weird colored mask crawled out of the corner that the two were occupying. "Sorry Sasuke. It's just that Hidan has been occupying your bathroom for almost 2 hours doing God knows what, and I REALLY have to go!"

"HEY! First of all, it's not just a religion, it's THE religion. Second of all, I will let you know when I'm done and until then, just deal with it!"

"Damn it Hidan! You can shove that religion of yours up your as..."

"Kakuzu! There is a lady in your presence. Show some manners and Hidan, can't you practice your religion somewhere else?"

"But Pain! Hidan is…"

"Kakuzu! Stop sounding like a little girl!" shouted a woman's voice. Sakura turned to see a man who she assumed was Pain, and a woman with blue hair come from the kitchen.

_Seriously! How many people can fit in that kitchen?!?!_

"Hey Sasuke! Who's your little friend?" asked the blue haired woman.

Sasuke nodded before replying, "This is Sakura. Sakura, this is Konan." Sakura could only nod as the blue haired woman flashed her a polite smile before turning to scold Hidan and Kakuzu and explain to them the proper way to act around a lady.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Who are all these people?"

"These people are all part of Itac, I mean, Ita-shee's gang. They call themselves Akatsuki, which means "red moon". Deidara and Sasori are the two artists in the group. They are constantly arguing over art and other stuff but they are really close friends." Sasuke turned to point at Kisame and Itachi who were setting up a large table and several chairs. "You know my brother Itachi…"

"Dude! What the FUCK did I just say?!?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued, "The blue guy is Kisame. I have no idea why he's blue but he's been friends with Itachi since they were kids. He's a little violent but he's protective of anyone he considers a friend." Sasuke turned to point at the small group near the kitchen. "Now, Hidan and Kakuzu are an interesting pair. Have you noticed how Hidan is always talking about his religion?" Sakura nodded. "Well, Hidan is very religious and Kakuzu is not. Hidan follows a very strict religion that believes in some dark stuff and involves long rituals. As you can see, Kakuzu gets very impatient with Hidan but he does other things to annoy Hidan as well."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I don't know, just the little stuff. You know, hunting criminals down so he can get money." Sakura blinked in surprise and Sasuke continued.

"Anyway, the last two people who came in here were Pain and Konan. Pain is pretty much the leader of Akatsuki and Konan is his closest friend. They were both orphans and grew up together so they are REALLY close. I guarantee that those two will get married."

Sakura nodded as she tried to sort all the new information that Sasuke had just told her. "Wait, what about Tobi?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows? All I know is one day he wasn't here, the next he was. What I can tell you is that he's obsessed with being a good boy and he loves to get on Deidara's nerves," Sasuke stated with a bored expression.

"Oh," was all Sakura could say. Suddenly, a thought came into her head. "Are you part of Akatsuki?"

"Are you kidding me? Anything my brother is part of, I'm not. Trust me; I get enough of him at home."

"Ay guys! Let's calm it down and get dis party started!" yelled Itachi as he stood on top of the table. Tobi clapped his hands eagerly as he made his way over to the table. Konan gave Itachi an irritated look before shrugging and dragging Pain to the table with her. Hidan sighed and mumbled about ignorant dumbasses as Kakuzu debated between sitting at the table or running to the bathroom. Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara continued screeching in his ear as they made their way over to the oversized table. After Pain gave Kakuzu a stern look, Kakuzu sprinted over to the table and grabbed the last available seat.

"Aight, now dat 'erybody is here…"

"Wait, where's Zetsu?" asked Deidara.

"Right here," stated a voice and suddenly a man with a half black and half white face appeared directly below Deidara's seat. Deidara shrieked as he tumbled out of his seat and onto the unforgiving oak floor.

"Ah Zetsu. Late as always…" Pain commented as he glanced at Deidara who was currently screeching his lungs out.

Sakura could only stare at the weird group of people that were part of Itachi's gang.

"I know it's kind of a shock to see all those guys but you'll get used to it," Sasuke whispered as he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Sakura took it as a hint and quickly let go of Sasuke's neck.

"DEIDARA! SHUT THE FUCK UP 'FO I POP A CAP IN YO' ASS!" Itachi yelled. He nodded at Kisame who smiled his shark-like grin. Kisame got up and walked over to the screaming man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He then promptly dropped Deidara into the fountain and proceeded back to his seat. Deidara pouted as he tried to move his wet hair out of his face but to no avail.

Sasori rolled his eyes and Pain nodded at Itachi to continue.

"Now as I was sayin', it's time to get dis meetin' started. Now, da first order of business is to induct our newest members into Akatsuki." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi glanced at the two in the corner meaningfully.

"My otouto and his little girlfriend, Sakera or something…"

"It's Sakura!"

"Right…"

"How many times have I told you Itachi? I'm not going to join your gang. Ever. And I don't think Sakura is interested in joining either." Sasuke looked down at Sakura who nodded her head in agreement.

"DUDE! MY NAME IS ITA-SHEE!!!! GET IT STRAIGHT!" Itachi yelled as he stomped his foot on the table. Said table suddenly collapsed and Sasuke watched with a smirk as Itachi fell into Kisame's waiting arms.

"Must you always break the table Ita-shee? I thought you were over breaking stuff when you went through your punk rock phase," Hidan boredly stated as he fingered his necklace. Itachi childishly stuck his tongue out at the gray-haired man before Kisame placed him gently on the ground.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke who sighed before saying, "My brother doesn't always act like this. He goes through several "phases" every time a new week starts, so you never know what Itachi you'll see next…"

"Oh, that makes sense…" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked at the clearly confused girl as she pouted.

_When did Sakura become so cute? Everything about her screams cuteness… and some other stuff too…_

Sasuke immediately stopped his train of thought in order to prevent a nose bleed from starting. He didn't want Sakura to think he was some type of pervert or something. So instead, he gently took her hand and led her over to the table. Sakura was caught off guard and could only look at how perfectly both of their hands fit together.

_Too bad he doesn't think of us being together as perfect…_

_HELLO?!?!?! BOYFRIEND?!!?!?!_

_Oh… right…_

"Ok. Since Ita-shee is officially a retard, I'll take over from here," Konan said irritably. She glared at Itachi, daring him to say something. When no sounds came from the gangster wannabe, she sighed and stood from her seat. Suddenly, a screen came down from the ceiling and the lights in the room went out. Sakura took note that Sasuke was still holding her hand, but she didn't say anything.

_Why ruin a perfect moment?_

Konan pointed to the screen which interacted with all of her touches. "Ok guys and Sakura, listen up! There have been rumors of a new gang that's trying to take over our territory. They call themselves, "Konoha's Outkasts". That's completely unacceptable! I mean, who names a gang Konoha's Outkasts?!?! That is so lame!" All of the members of Akatsuki and Sasuke sweatdropped.

Sakura raised her hand and Konan raised an eyebrow in question. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly does this new gang do?"

Zetsu cleared his throat before continuing, "They take candy from babies."

Sakura began to laugh but when no one else joined in, she immediately stopped. "Oh, you were being serious?"

"They may not seem like much of a threat now, but it's always the candy stealers that end up the worst," Hidan said seriously.

_Are these guys for real?!?!?!_

"That is so not artistic!" Deidara yelled as he jumped up from the fountain. Unfortunately, his head connected with Cupid's arrow and promptly knocked him out. Sasori shook his head.

"The sad thing is that I actually agreed with him that time."

Konan glanced at Pain who got the silent message and clapped for the lights to go on. "Anyway, this gang only operates on Fridays and the weekends, which means that the members are most likely high schoolers. Since they're minors, we can't do anything to them so meeting adjourned." Kisame and Kakuzu simultaneously groaned as they realized there would be no butt kicking tonight. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

As the Akatsuki members headed for the front door, Tobi suddenly cried out, "Wait! What about me? Aren't I part of Akatsuki yet?"

Pain and Konan rolled their eyes and Sasori dropped the unconscious Deidara onto the floor. "Ok kid. You want to be in Akatsuki?" Pain asked and Tobi eagerly nodded his head.

"Then you gots to pass da ultimate test… Is you sure you's ready?" Itachi said creepily as he appeared behind Tobi.

"Yes I am," Tobi said politely.

Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Aight den. Let's bounce."

Sasuke said as he led Sakura back upstairs, "Yea, you guys have fun with that…"

"Uh-uh. You is comin' wit us lil' bro," Itachi yelled from outside.

"Aw man," Sasuke whined as he and Sakura followed the members of Akatsuki out the door. Deidara suddenly popped up as he realized his gang members were leaving him. Sadly, he ran into the giant screen and was knocked out, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to do what?!?!?!" Tobi shrieked.

"You heard Ita-shee. You have to take candy from that baby," Deidara said gleefully before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Kakuzu, who still hadn't used the bathroom, said hostilely, "Look kid. If you want to get into Akatsuki, that's what you have to do. Take it or leave it!"

All of the members of Akatsuki plus Sasuke and Sakura, were currently scoping out the city streets in one of Itachi's many limousines. No one would ever suspect a gang in a limo right? It was Itachi's idea for Tobi to take candy from an unsuspecting mother's baby so that if he was caught, Konoha's Outkasts would get the blame. Tobi tapped his chin thoughtfully before nodding his head eagerly.

"Ok! I'll do it! Because Tobi's a good bo…"

"Just get out of the car," Kisame said as he shoved Tobi out of the limo. Tobi brushed himself off and flashed a V for victory sign at the people inside. Deidara rolled his eyes and Sasori opened up the newest book from the Icha Icha series. The rest of the gang watched as Tobi made his way over to the woman and her baby.

"You know? I always thought Tobi was an idiot… but now I think he's a complete dumbass," Hidan whispered as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Kind of like SOMEONE I know," Kakuzu murmured and before Hidan could reply; a scream could be heard, followed by the sound of someone getting the crap beaten out of them.

"Oh…my…god," Konan said before she busted out laughing. Pain had an amused smile and Deidara was crying all over Sasori's book.

"Y'all see dat?!?!?! Are y'all seein' dis??!?!" Itachi roared before falling onto the limo's floor and rolling around with laughter. Sasuke was snickering and Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Zetsu and Kisame had the biggest smiles on their faces as they watched Tobi get beaten by the lady's oversized handbag.

"That's for my art biotch!" Deidara screamed.

The gang could hear Tobi's cries of being a good boy as the woman continued to beat any body part that was within range. Tobi tried to run but the woman grabbed his leg and pulled him back onto the ground. She stopped to yell something in his face and he pointed a shaky finger at the limo parked in the alley. Suddenly, the woman looked up from the abused man and everyone saw her eyes light up with killer intent. Everyone immediately froze and Itachi's face grew pale.

"Oh shit," was all he said before everyone started grabbing for the door. Sasori managed to open his door while still reading his book and darted out with the rest of the gang in tow. Deidara tried to run but was trampled by the rest of the gang members as he made his way to the door. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her from the limo as he kicked Deidara out of the way.

"Wait for me!" Deidara screeched as he clambered out of the limo. He turned to look behind him and swore he saw the devil chasing after him only in heels. He scrambled to his feet and began limping after his fellow gang members. In the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't going to make it and he began praying for a quick death.

_Please don't let her heels scar my face, or pick out my eyeballs…_

Suddenly, Deidara found himself flying in the air and landing in someone's arms. Deidara instantly shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around his savior's neck. His savior rolled his eyes and tapped Deidara on the head with his favorite book. Deidara slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Sasori running and reading! his book. As he watched the red haired artist running under the street lights, Deidara couldn't help but blush at the thought of his silent nature and beauty. A huge smile spread on Deidara's face and he instantly cuddled closer to Sasori. Sasori snorted but there was a small smile on his face.

_For a man, he really acts like a girl._

Itachi was hooting and hollering as he raced Kisame to see who would make it to safety first. It was a close race and Itachi kept trying to distract the shark-like man, but Kisame was focused on his goal. Zetsu scuttled after Kakuzu who finally decided to let IT go. Hidan sniffed and turned to look at Kakuzu in disgust.

"It's your fault! You and your stupid religion!" Kakuzu cried in his defense.

Hidan only sneered and continued to sprint from the gang's pursuer. A slightly disgusting yet obviously evil idea sprang into Kakuzu's mind. He smiled at Hidan evilly before reaching into the front of his pants with his right hand. Hidan widened his eyes in horror as he realized what Kakuzu was going to do, and he let out a very unmanly scream as he bolted from Kakuzu's now outstretched hand. Zetsu's grin widened and he suddenly whipped out a camera from nowhere and began taking pictures. Pain and Konan were the only ones with expressionless faces as they held hands and weaved through the city streets.

Sasuke tried to keep a straight face as he raced with Sakura, but the bright smile on her face was infectious and he found himself grinning and laughing. Sakura's eyes widened with surprise as she heard Sasuke's laugh. She stared at how the wind whipped through his hair and Sakura could only look at how free he looked as they ran hand in hand. With that thought, she felt her heart soar into the night sky and she found herself laughing with delight and pure happiness.

"Run for your lives lovebirds!!!" Deidara shrieked as he and Sasori bolted past Sasuke and Sakura. The two looked at each other with confusion, completely forgetting why they were running in the first place. They both turned and it all came flooding back as they saw "Medusa" coming toward them at an unreal speed.

_How can a normal woman run that fast?_ Sakura thought frantically.

_DAMN!_

Sasuke smirked his trademark smirk and tugged Sakura into a side alley.

"Just trust me," was all he said as Sakura looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

The two teens weaved through several buildings and had to perform some tricky maneuvers to avoid random trash piles and hobos. Sakura cried out as she tripped over a particularly large trash pile.

_Please don't let me fall._

Sakura clamped her eyes shut and waited for her face to connect with the hard concrete but that connection never happened. She felt the wind whip across her face as her feet left the ground. She could hear someone's breathing and she tilted her face to see Sasuke carrying her bridal style.

_He didn't miss a step when he caught me…_

_HOW DOES HE KEEP CATCHING US?!?!?!_

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked with a hint of concern.

Sakura could only nod with wonder and quickly looked down as a blush started to paint her cheeks. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but continued his steady pace. Suddenly, they found themselves back on the main road.

"DAYUM!!! How y'all get der so fast?!?!" yelled Itachi as he sprinted to catch up with Sasuke.

"Where are we going Ita-shee?" Sasuke asked as Kisame came up to join them.

"Is she alright?" asked Kisame as he nodded toward Sakura. Sasuke nodded his head in reassurance.

"We are going to Akatsuki's secret spot," Konan cut in as she and Pain appeared right behind Sasuke and Sakura.

**BOOM!!!!!!**

"DAMN IT! Deidara that was my last copy of Icha Icha! It was the rare pop-up edition"

"HOW ELSE WAS I GOING TO LOSE HER?!?! It was for the greater good… and art!" Deidara retorted back.

Kakuzu forgot where he put his right hand and covered his mouth as he began chuckling at the bickering artists. Hidan could only point and laugh at Kakuzu, who finally realized what he had just done.

"FUCK!!!!"

The group continued to run at full speed, unsure if Deidara's "art" had curbed the beast.

"By the way, what was that bomb made of?" Pain asked.

"Oh nothing… just every woman's nightmare," Deidara replied before chuckling evilly. Konan and Sakura shuddered while the guys sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Itachi turned to the right and Akatsuki plus Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in a big field that shone with moonlight. Sakura's breath was taken away as she looked at the wide expanse of the grassy meadow. It was a softly rolling plain that seemed to go on forever. It was the perfect mix of rustling grass and wild flowers. The moon shone right on the horizon and seemed to illuminate each feature of the field in front of the group. Sakura closed her eyes in content at the sheer beauty of the land in front of her.

_Why have I never been here before?_

Itachi and Kisame ran toward the middle of the field and began rolling in the grass. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the pair before he dropped Deidara on the grass and went off to brood about his lost Icha Icha. Konan frowned and whispered something into Pain's ear. Pain nodded and the two went to the top of one of the hills and sat on the ground, quietly whispering to each other. Sasuke gently put Sakura down on both of her feet and she bounced to make sure that nothing was broken. He looked down at her and couldn't help but be amazed at how the moon light shined perfectly on her hair.

_She looks… beautiful._

She looked up at Sasuke's face and she began to giggle. She couldn't help but notice that he was still smiling.

_I've never been this happy with Naruto. Just to see his smile is enough to fill me with joy._

"That was ama-mph!" Sakura started before she was cut off by Sasuke's lips covering her own.

**FLASH, FLASH**

**I'm so happy to be done with this chappie!**

**~sasuto~ I'm just glad it's summer!**

**Me too!**

**~sasuto~ WOOT, WOOT**

**Sasuto loves summer vacation and I do too! I want to thank everybody who's been sticking with me so far and has inspired me to keep writing! I love you guys so much!**

**~sasuto~ I LOVE THEM TOO!**

**ok sasuto, go chillax or something**

**~sasuto~ It's summer, it's summer, it's summer *leaves room***

**Thanks again guys! and if u could, plz tell everybody u know to read this fic and review, review, review! Ja ne! ^^**


	7. Could You Be With Him?

**YES!!! I AM BACK!**

**~Sasuto~ You left?**

**DUH! I haven't been able to get on any computer for weeks! My computer, I called it Ol' Reliable, crashed! Lucky for me, I saved all my stuff on my USB drive so nothing was lost!**

**~Sasuto~ But the computer...**

**Well yea... but my wonderful sis is letting me use her computer now! *glomps sister***

**~Sasuto~ *sarcastically* YAY!**

**Geez, sometimes I wonder why I made you...**

**~Sasuto~ *anime tears well up in eyes* you don't want me anymore aimini-chan?!**

**AWWWW!!!! YOU ARE SO KAWAII!!!!! *glomps***

**~Sasuto~ God, I hate you...**

***sighs* anyhoo, I didn't get a chance to thank all my wonderful reviewers in my last chappie cuz I was afraid that Ol' Reliable would spontaenously combust on me so this time I'm gonna list everybody!**

**~Sasuto~ ...**

**My wonderful reviewers that I love more than Sasuto (HEY!),**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx (my newest reviewer)**

**Pouncey (who's reviewed every single chappie and is totally awesome for having dreams like me!)**

**FallenRoseAngel (one of my first three reviewers and besties!)**

**pibinezz (who thinks my work is great! which makes pibinezz great!)**

**Yoyo-chan (who's name i still LOVE)**

**Sora (who thinks my writing is Ah-MA-ZING! thankies!)**

**Kudomeya (who thought my story is hilarious!)**

**TragedyDawl (thanks so much for the ideas for my story!)**

**Yoyo Gausche Rouvie (another name that I LOVE TO DEATH!)**

**cherryblossomdream (who loves my attempts at trying to make Ita-shee talk gangster... I try!)**

**Sakura-wolfgirl (mine and Sasuto's bestie for life! who also writes awesome fanfictions and has yours truly on her page! CHECK OUT HER STORIES THEY R HILARIOUS!)**

**Lollypop (One of my reviewers who figured out that Sasuke was jealous)**

**FilipinaChick57 (a die-hard SasuSaku fan just like me!)**

**insaneanimelover (one of my first reviewers!)**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...**

**bluefawn (my very first reviewer!)**

**~Sasuto~ O.O**

**What?**

**~Sasuto~ you had a comment for every reviewer!**

**Well, duh!**

**~Sasuto~ ... Why?**

**Because without the reviewers, my story wouldn't be being read and I wouldn't be a writer anymore. The reviewers are what keep me going and each and every one is special to me!**

**~Sasuto~ Right... how about starting the newest chappie for your reviewers that you love so much?**

**WARNINGS: Language, (if you squint your eyes) a teeny bit of violence, Suggestive themes, Sexual Content, and maybe 2 gay slurs (but i don't mean to offend anybody, I swear!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Hmmmmm.... tempting but I think I'll let Masashi Kishimoto (have no idea if that's correct, I'm sorry if it isn't!) keep Naruto... for now...**

**And now that all that legal stuff is finally out of the way, I am proud to present the 7th chapter of Learning to Fall. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7:** Could You Be With Him?

"YOU KISSED SAKURA?!?!"

**SMACK!**

**CRASH!**

**PUNCH!**

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't… Could you hold still?!"

"Oh, so now you don't know?! You've gotta be freakin' kidding me… did your lips touch hers or nmphgh?!"

"Shikamaru, not so loud!" Sasuke hissed as he leaped at the normally uncaring teen. Shikamaru steadily stared at his sparring partner, clearly waiting for an answer. Sasuke sighed and released his grip on the boy's mouth.

"Yes, I kissed Sakura. Are you happy now?!" Sasuke whispered with irritation. Shikamaru resumed his normal bored expression as he wiped his mouth.

"What possessed you to do such a stupid thing?" Shikamaru asked with mild curiosity.

"Can we please get back to training? I really don't want to talk about it," Sasuke growled as he adjusted his gloves.

"Dude, you just did the most daring thing I've ever seen you do, and you want to go back to training?" Shikamaru asked. He gave Sasuke a look that suggested he should check himself into the nearest mental hospital.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Um, yea!" Shikamaru said.

"Just hold the freaking dummy straight and keep your mouth shut," Sasuke ordered. He didn't want to have to have another "inspiring" talk with the karate master, Gai-sensei. He swore that if he heard the word youth used one more time today, someone was going to have to die. Preferably Naruto, but if he couldn't get his hands on the loud-mouth blond, then Lee would do just fine as his substitute.

"Hello, fellow karate masters in training! Isn't it just a beautiful day to be participating in the ancient art of martial arts?"

_Speaking of the devil…_

"Hello Lee," Shikamaru said boredly as he took up his position behind the practice dummy.

"Ah, and a pleasant day to you to Shikamaru!" the doppelganger of Gai-sensei said enthusiastically.

"Why exactly are you here? Aren't you supposed to be sparring with Neji?" Sasuke asked. He immediately regretted asking as he heard loud sniffles behind him. Sasuke turned to see a crying Lee and he cringed inwardly.

"Alas, Neji cannot be here today for he has been struck with a most terrible disposition. But no worries, his youthful spirit will live on and he will ride into the sunset of our youth in the coming days!" Lee shouted dramatically as waterfalls of tears rolled down his face.

"Um, what?" Sasuke asked with confusion.

"Neji is sick and can't be here today," Shikamaru translated.

"Ah."

"OI FUZZY BROWS!"

_Naruto…_

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as Naruto made his way over from the other side of the dojo.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee cried with renewed vigor. Sasuke felt as if his ear drums were about to burst and Shikamaru just watched the scene with a blank expression.

"You promised that I could wear your outfit today if I showed up on time. AND I DID!" Naruto said excitedly. Lee smiled sadly as he backed away from the hyperactive blond.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. But Gai-sensei has entrusted me with this sacred outfit and I cannot let you wear it. Besides, you were late by .0000000000001 seconds," Lee added.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all sweatdropped as Lee began parading around in the too tight, green spandex bodysuit.

"You must become as great as me, the Beautiful Green Beast, and as wise and powerful as Gai-sensei before you can cloth yourself in this attire and furthermore…" Lee continued on dramatically.

Sasuke blocked out Lee's voice as his mind flashed back to the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

_Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it abruptly ended as Sasuke broke away. Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise and everyone around them froze in the middle of what they were doing. Talk about awkward. Where's your older sibling when you need him?_

_"YEA SASUKE! THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKIN' DO IT! GET IT SHAWTY!" Ita-shee yelled enthusiastically as Kisame grinned and the rest of Akatsuki busted out in laughter. Sasuke and Sakura's faces heated up with embarrassment and Sasuke felt as if now was the time to finally kill his brother. Unfortunately, Sakura got to him first. Ita-shee yelped as Sakura wound up her fist and knocked Sasuke's older brother to the other side of the field._

_"Nice," Konan said with approval and Pain nodded in agreement. From out of nowhere, Deidara whipped out a tape measure and ran to where Itachi had landed. "500 meters!" Deidara yelled from far away._

_"That's a new record," Kakuzu said as Zetsu scuttled over to take pictures of the fallen Uchiha heir. Sasori and Hidan golf-clapped to acknowledge that they had been paying attention and Kisame ran to check on his best friend. Sasuke made his way over to the shaking girl and opened his mouth to say something but he was immediately cut off._

_"Just… don't," Sakura choked out before she took off. As she turned away, Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He was prepared to run after her again, but Konan's hand on his arm restrained him. Sasuke turned to look at the blue-haired woman, but she just shook her head._

_"Let her be," she said softly. Sasuke turned away from her and could only watch as Sakura ran away from him, again._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"OI TEME!"

Sasuke was jerked out of his private thoughts as intense cerulean eyes stared into his own.

"Geez, ever heard of personal space? You're such a dobe," Sasuke said harshly. Naruto immediately glared at the raven and stepped even closer.

"You really gotta stop looking at me as a dobe. I'm stronger than you now and you know it," Naruto said smugly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"Then prove it usuratonkachi," Sasuke challenged as he stepped forward to close the distance between the two.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to glare at each other and Shikamaru had a feeling that a fight was about to break out. Where was Gai-sensei when you needed him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One more round Kakashi!"

"Ok…"

"This will finally end the tie between us once and for all!"

"Right, right,"

"And if I win, you have to give up your Icha Icha collection for 5 months. But if I lose, I will crawl on my hands and knees through ten miles of hot coals."

"Ah…ok?"

"Then, let's do this!"

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!"

_A few seconds later..._

"DAMN!"

"I win,"

"Get the coals Kakashi,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Of course…_ Shikamaru thought. Meanwhile…

**SASUKE AND NARUTO'S EYE CONVERSATION: ROUND TWO!**

**~Tehe, our toes are touching~**

**~Dobe~**

**~WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!~**

**~Our toes are touching…~**

**~BEFORE THAT! ~**

**~That you are a complete dumbass~**

**~Yea tha-NO! Geez, you're such a bastard! I have no idea what Sakura saw in you~**

**~Saw? ~**

**~You know the past tense of see? You should know that Mr. Perfect~**

**~I never said I was perfect…and who said Sakura wasn't still into me? ~**

**~Obviously she's not… She's rolling with me now~**

**~Don't do that~**

**~Do what homes? ~**

**~STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! ~**

**~Why? ~**

**~Because every time you do that I can literally see your IQ points drop ~**

**~IQ points? ~**

**~… You really are a dobe~**

**~TEME! ~**

**~Right…~**

**~At least I know the past tense of words unlike some chicken-headed person… Sasuke! ~**

**~You know, when you insult someone indirectly, you don't say who you're actually talking about~**

**~I KNOW THAT! ~**

**~But you just… never mind. Every second this conversation continues, I feel myself getting dumber~**

**~Ha! Sasuke's afraid of being stupid! ~**

**~WHAT?!?! I never said that! ~**

**~But you implied it! ~**

**~…~**

**~YOU DID! SASUKE THINKS EVERYBODY IS STUPID! ~**

**~No…only you~**

**~ASSWIPE! ~**

**~FUCKTARD! ~**

**~ARTARD! ~**

**~DU-wait, what? ~**

**~You're an artard! ~**

**~What? What the crap is an artard? ~**

**~What you are! ~**

**~I feel so sorry for Sakura… she has to deal with a dumbass like you… EVERY… DAY~**

**~Don't be so jealous Sasuke just cause she finally realized who the better out of us two is~**

**~…~**

**~It's true~**

**~Did you drug her? ~**

**~What?! ~**

**~I'm trying to figure out what she sees in you… I'm having a really hard time~**

**~Dude, are you checking me out? That is so gay! ~**

**~WHAT? ~**

**~Holy crap, you're a fag! ~**

**~No~**

**~Then why were you just checking me out? ~**

**~Who said I was? ~**

**~YOU DID! ~**

**~No, you did~**

**~Then you're a homophobe! ~**

**~I have a serious question for you: Did your mother drop you on your head when you were a baby? ~**

**~No! ~**

**~Then where the hell do you come up with this stuff? ~**

**~From what you say! ~**

**~I haven't said any of the things that you've said I've said~**

**~YEA-HUH! ~**

**~You are such an idiot~**

**~That may be true, but I'm the idiot that has a smokin' hot girlfriend and who turns straight guys gay~**

**~What? ~**

**~You heard me teme~**

**~Did you just call Sakura smokin' hot? ~**

**~Yep~**

**~…~**

**~It's true. Especially when she begs me to get her hotter… if you know what I mean~**

**~Ok, now you're lying~**

**~NO, it's true. She's like my own personal sex toy~**

**~What~**

**~Yea… you would never think that Sakura was into that kinda stuff but she's a machine! ~**

**~Don't talk about Sakura like that~**

**~Like what? ~**

**~Like she's some kind of…slut~**

**~Well… she kinda is~**

**~What? She's your girlfriend~**

**~Yea… my kinky girlfriend~**

**~Stop it~**

**~By the time I'm done with her, she won't even be a virgin anymore…~**

**~You asshole. You don't deserve her~**

**~I may not deserve her, but she wants me~**

**~Are you sure about that? ~**

**~What? ~**

**~Oh, nothing. Just know that not everything is as it may seem~**

**~Sasuke…~**

**~What? ~**

**~Stay away from Sakura… or else~**

**~… No~**

"Naruto? Are you ready to go?" Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped as their intense trance was broken by the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"…" Sasuke could only stare at the pink-haired girl. Sakura was looking everywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke inwardly winced at being ignored.

_Is it because of the kiss?_

Sakura giggled at Naruto's surprise and hooked her arm through Naruto's. "Of course it's me silly! You said that we were going to go check out the new mall," Sakura said matter of factly.

"You mean the one with the indoor water park?!" Shikamaru asked excitedly. Sasuke turned to glare at the pineapple-haired teen and Shikamaru instantly shut his mouth.

"Uhuh!" Sakura replied enthusiastically. Naruto grinned before he swooped down to plant a kiss on Sakura's lips.

Sasuke turned away from the sickening scene and glared at Shikamaru, daring him to say anything. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as the couple walked away from the two teens. He got back into his position behind the dummy and Sasuke got into his fighting stance. Shikamaru peeked from around the training device and Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just answer me this. Was it good?" Shikamaru asked suggestively. Sasuke's face flushed from embarrassment and he aimed a high kick at the laughing brunette's head.

"Idiot," he mumbled under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, I'm home!"

"How was your date with Naruto?"

"Fine."

"That's great sweetie. Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Um, I'm not really that hungry,"

"What?"

"Well, ah, Naruto got me a big lunch and I'm stuffed!"

"Aw, such a sweet boy... I'll just put your meal in the microwave in case you get hungry later."

"Thanks mom."

Sakura hurriedly made her way up the stairs but her mother appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy you found a boy that makes you feel loved."

Sakura bit her lip. "Um, me too."

Sakura's mom walked back into the kitchen and Sakura bolted up the rest of the stairs and into her bedroom. She gently closed the door behind her before she headed toward her bed and flopped face first onto the mattress.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed into her pillow. Sakura had never felt so confused and frustrated in her life. She crawled toward the top of her bed and turned on her side to face away from her door.

_This is all Sasuke's fault! If he hadn't kissed me…_

_WE WOULD'VE MISSED OUT ON THE BEST KISS OF THE CENTURY!_

Sakura blushed from her inner self's comment and unconsciously put her index finger to her lip. She could still feel his lips on hers as if he was kissing her right now. She bit her nail as she started to think.

_It wasn't even that great of a kiss. I mean, it was like one second, he was there, and the next, he wasn't. There was no tongue, no caressing of lips. It was just a kiss. It lasted for maybe 2 seconds at the max and there were clearly no feelings involved. He was probably caught up in the moment…_

Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment that Sasuke hadn't been too caught up in the moment. She could almost imagine Sasuke putting an arm around her waist to press her body closer to his. His other hand would be at the back of her head as she placed her arms around his neck. The kiss would be soft but filled with passion and Sasuke would turn his head a little more to the side to deepen the kiss... Sakura put an arm over her eyes and sighed with irritation. She had convinced herself that the kiss had meant nothing to Sasuke and that he was just acting on impulse.

_But since was Sasuke an impulsive person?_

Sakura uncovered her eyes and she looked over at the picture on her nightstand. She reached for it and looked at the photograph. It was a picture of her and Sasuke when they were 12 years old. It was around winter time and both of them were covered with snow. Sakura smiled as her finger slowly stroked a younger Sasuke's face.

**FLASHBACK**

_"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled as she pounded on the raven's front door._

_**Please be home.**_

_She nearly fell in when the door suddenly flung open and a very rumpled Sasuke was revealed in the doorway. "What?" he asked tiredly. Sakura blinked with surprise before her face lit up._

_"What do you mean what? Have you looked outside lately?" Sasuke squinted his eyes before he leaned out of the doorway to look outside._

_"…"_

_"It's snowing Sasuke-kun!"_

_"And?"_

_"And I want you to come outside and play with me!" she finished excitedly._

_Sasuke blinked with surprise before he frowned. "But it's cold," he said slowly._

_Sakura rolled her eyes at the obvious statement. "Well duh! If it wasn't cold, it wouldn't be snowing right?" Sasuke nodded his head in understanding._

_"But, we're 12," he continued._

_"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sakura said sarcastically._

_"I don't like the cold," the dark-haired preteen stated hesitantly._

_"Well, an easy solution is to wear warm clothes… like me!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she spun on one booted foot. The pink-haired girl wore a big pink coat with pink, fuzzy earmuffs, pink gloves, and, you guessed it, pink leggings with pink leg warmers and matching pink boots. Her foot suddenly slipped on a patch of black ice and she flung her arms around wildly to try and steady herself. She shut her eyes as tight as possible and waited for impact, but instead of landing on something hard and cold, she landed on something soft and warm. Well, more like someone. Sakura opened her eyes and saw herself reflected in pools of midnight-black. Sakura blushed as she realized that she had landed in Sasuke's arms. She smiled sheepishly and she noticed that Sasuke's face was red too._

_**Maybe he's really cold.**_

_Sakura quickly straightened herself out and pulled herself out of the boy's embrace. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl before he sighed._

_"Since it seems that you can't even keep your balance on my front porch, I guess I have no choice but to make sure you don't run up your parent's health insurance," Sasuke said resignedly before he turned to walk back into his house. Sakura stood on the boy's front porch with a dumbfounded expression before she understood what Sasuke had said._

_**Sasuke-kun is gonna play with me!** She thought excitedly as she began to jump up and down on Sasuke's front steps. She shrieked as she suddenly felt herself slip and fall onto her butt. Sasuke suddenly appeared in his front doorway and Sakura looked up at him with embarrassment. He smirked before he stuck out his hand to help the clumsy girl get back up._

_"Can't you stay out of trouble for 5 seconds while I go to get my jacket?" he asked jokingly. Sakura rolled her eyes in irritation but she couldn't help but flush from embarrassment. She suddenly fell forward and found herself pressed up against a now padded Sasuke. Sasuke was shaking and it took Sakura a few seconds to realize that the raven was laughing at her. Well, more like snickering, but still. Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's dark blue coat and gasped as she felt herself being lifted and moved to the side. She untucked her face and looked up at Sasuke. His tongue was slightly sticking out to the side in concentration and Sakura couldn't help but grin at how perplexed Sasuke looked. Sasuke paused and gently set the smiling girl back down on solid ground. Sakura looked around in confusion and Sasuke smirked as he nodded toward the left. Sakura turned to look and snorted as she realized that Sasuke had moved them away from the patch of ice at his front door. Sasuke released the pink-haired girl, much to said girl's unhappiness. He made his way over to the railing and Sakura carefully followed. She stood beside the quiet boy and watched as the snowflakes lightly fell from the gray sky._

_"It is kinda pretty isn't it?" Sasuke whispered softly, as if afraid to break the comfortable silence. Sakura nodded her head in silent agreement. She turned to look up at the pale boy's serene face. She had never seen Sasuke look so thoughtful, so peaceful. Sakura blinked in surprise when a sad smile appeared on his face._

_**How can his face look so happy, yet seem so sad?**_

_Sasuke suddenly crooked his arm by his side and Sakura blushed as she realized that he wanted her to take it. She shyly wrapped her arm through his and Sasuke looked down at the blushing pinkette._

_"Try not to drag me down with you," he said smartly and Sakura grinned mischievously. He slowly led Sakura through the patch of slippery ice and cautiously proceeded down the stairs with the blushing girl. When the two preteens reached the bottom of the steps, Sakura turned to stick her tongue out at the hated ice patch. Sasuke smirked at how immature the girl was acting and Sakura released her hold on his arm to bury her hands in the snow. Sasuke was thoroughly confused by the pink-haired girl's action, but Sakura knew exactly what she was doing. Before Sasuke could react, Sakura turned around and flung a perfectly shaped snowball at the raven's shocked face. Sakura laughed out loud at Sasuke's facial expression and she could feel tears develop in her eyes as she held her sides from laughing so hard. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared right in front of her and he raised his eyebrow. Sakura shrieked as she felt something cold on her head and she furiously wiped the snow off of her head. Sasuke folded his arms smugly and yelped when Sakura suddenly tackled the boy around his waist. Sakura laughed as she began shoveling snow on the surprised boy's face and body and she screamed when Sasuke rolled over and started piling snow on the laughing girl. Sakura wiggled out of the smiling boy's grip and sprinted away from Sasuke's thrown snowballs. She retaliated with her own snowballs and screeched as she tripped over an exposed tree root. It was Sasuke's turn to tackle the flushed girl, and Sakura rolled over to be on top, but Sasuke refused to be dominated. The two friends began to roll around in the freshly fallen snow and Sakura was freezing. Her outfit was most likely ruined and she couldn't have been happier._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sakura?" her mother's voice called from the other side of her closed door.

"Nani?" Sakura replied with slight irritation as she was snapped out of her pleasant flashback.

"There's a boy outside. Do you want me to tell him that you're busy?"

_It's probably Naruto coming over to check up on me._

Sakura sighed as she slowly sat up and carefully placed the photo back in its place. She scooted to the side of her bed and looked back at the picture longingly before turning to face her door.

"No, it's fine. Tell him I'll be down in a second," she called out. She listened for her mother's retreating footsteps and reluctantly got up from her bed. She walked over to her mirror and fixed her mussed hair with her fingers. She adjusted her pink headband and brushed her pink bangs out of her eyes. She put one hand on her hip and one behind her head and winked at herself. She had been doing that since she was 12 years old. It was a way to boost her low self-esteem and it made her feel better and more prepared for the day. Sakura turned away from her full-length mirror and made her way over to her door. She opened her door and slowly made her way down the stairs.

_I have to act as if nothing is wrong. I have to be happy, for Naruto. I can't let him worry about me._

Sakura dragged herself toward the front door and plastered her most convincing smile on her face as she swung the door open. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered uncertainly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_About 2 hours earlier…_

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the sound of his guitar soothe his troubled mind. Many people would be shocked if they knew that Sasuke was an aspiring musician and that he actually wrote his own songs. Sasuke kept his music skills secret from everyone, even from Naruto and Sakura. Naruto would probably think it was stupid, try to beat him at it, and then give up and make fun of him again. Sakura… well, she would probably turn into a new species of fan girl, or she just wouldn't understand. The only other person on the planet that knew about Sasuke's well-kept secret was Itachi. Even though Itachi had a hard time keeping most secrets, he seemed to have kept his promise to not tell anyone because there wasn't a screaming group of fan girl's on his front lawn, yet.

Sasuke smiled softly to himself when the first line of a new song appeared in his mind. He adjusted the acoustic guitar in his lap and searched for the starting note. A dreamy expression formed on the raven's face, and if someone walked in the room right now, they would probably think the teen was high or fantasizing about a naked girl. Well, that person would be surprised to know that Sasuke's dreamy expression was just from finding the right note. Sasuke knew that it was smooth sailing from here; once he found the starting note to a new song his finger's just seemed to know what notes would follow. He strummed the first few notes to his latest masterpiece and paused to scramble around on his bed for a pen and paper. He began to panic when he couldn't find his special music writing pen.

_I could've sworn it was right here…_

Sasuke scratched behind his ear in frustration and gasped when he felt the pen perched on his ear. He shook his head at his silliness and wrote the first line to his song. He paused as he began to write the next line.

_What am I going to title it?_

Sasuke chewed on the top part of his pen as he thought about possible titles for the untitled lyric. A slow smile crept on his face as he quickly scribbled the title on the top of the piece of the paper. He looked at the sheet of music before placing it in front of him. He readjusted his guitar and searched for the correct starting note. When he found it, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to sing.

"Today's the da-,"

**BECAUSE WHEN I**

**ARRIVE**

**I, I FEEL THE FIRE**

**MAKE YOU COME**

**ALIVE**

**I **

**CAN TAKE YOU HIGHER**

**WHAT THIS IS**

**FOR GOD**

**I MUST NOW REMIND YOU**

**LET IT ROCK**

**LET IT ROCK**

**LET IT ROCK**

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he gritted his teeth as Itachi blasted the radio from downstairs. He unstrapped his guitar from around his neck and placed it gently on his bed before he flew toward his door. He swung the door open and screamed at the top of his lungs to be heard over the music.

"ITACHI! TURN IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO WRITE A SONG HERE!"

"WHAT?" Itachi yelled from downstairs. Sasuke sprinted to the balcony that overlooked the entryway and leaned over the banister to look downstairs. Only, Sasuke's downstairs wasn't his downstairs. Sasuke ran down the spiral staircase to find his older brother and almost got blown away by the pulsing music coming from the 10 foot speakers. Sasuke fought the sound waves that were pushing him back as he made his way toward the sound system. He grabbed onto whatever was solid enough to stand against the blasting music and pulled himself forward. He made a desperate grab for the volume control and successfully turned the music WAY down. Sasuke was panting and his hair was all out of place from the hurricane of music that he had just survived. Suddenly, Itachi appeared from behind the speakers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"I'm trying to write a so-," Sasuke began.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID"

"WHAT?!?!"

"WRITING A SONG!" Sasuke yelled at the older boy's face.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"I'M WRITING A SONG!!!!!"

"………………. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

_The perfect time to kill him. No witnesses. I could say it was an unfortunate accident. The speakers collapsed on top of him as he tried to Crank That Soulja Boy. Yea, that's perfect._

"HEY HO!" Deidara screamed in Sasuke's ear as he popped out of the floor, literally. The floor tile was still spinning. Sasuke freaked on the inside but managed to keep his cool on the outside.

"AY DEI DEI! I love what yo' done wit da place. You da man…woman…YOU DA WOAH-man!" Ita-shee yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke blinked before he finally took a look at his surroundings.

_What…the…HELL?!?!?!_

Sasuke's entire downstairs had been transformed into a nightclub! The walls that were once covered with family portraits and random paintings were replaced with rap idols such as Eminem and T.I. Sasuke looked down at his feet and his eyes widened as the tiles beneath his feet lit up. Sasuke lifted one foot and the light turned off. He put his foot back down and the tile lit up a completely different color. Where the fountain used to be was the most high tech DJ mixing station, and in every corner of the room was a bar of some sort. One of the bars had an island theme, another had a futuristic look and the other two were the standard bar type. In between the posters of rap idols were an assortment of various types of alcohol. Sasuke blinked as he realized that none of the bottles were the same. All the furniture in the room had been moved to… well, somewhere… and there was a large dance floor that could probably fit 200+ people minimum. Where there used to be lamps and lights were now trashed to be replaced with lava lamps and strobe lights.

"What do you think Sasuke-kun? It's great don't you think?!" Deidara asked excitedly as he bounced up and down. Sasuke felt as if his brain had temporarily shut down because he was at a loss for words. He kept opening and closing his mouth to say something but his eyes only got bigger. Ita-shee frowned and made his way over to the speechless raven. Ita-shee walked around the frozen teen and scratched his chin as he looked at his younger brother from as many angles as he could.

"I THINK HE DEAD!" Itachi yelled.

"What?" Deidara asked as he started shaking.

"UHUH," Ita-shee said with as much attitude as he could fit into that one sound…word…sound word mix.

"Dead?" Deidara asked again, only this time he looked close to tears.

"WHAT'S WRONG WIT YOU? I SAY YOU HE DEAD!"

Deidara paled and he froze; for about 2.5 seconds.

"NO SASUKE-KUN!!!! DON'T GO TOWARD THE LIGHT! STAY BACK IN THE DARK! Wait, that doesn't sound very appealing… BUT YOU CAN'T DIE!" Deidara screeched at the top of his lungs as he wrapped his arms around the pale teen's neck and began rocking him back and forth. Ita-shee only nodded his head sadly as the blond man went into hysterics. Sasuke could only blink stupidly but at least his speech was back. That's a good thing… right?

"D-Dei-Deidara… stop. Stop it. Deidara… FOR KAMI'S SAKE, STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled as Deidara soaked his shirt with his tears. Deidara immediately stopped and he blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun? OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE ALIVE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Deidara screamed excitedly as he glomped the younger teen. Sasuke turned his head to look up at the ceiling… only…

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE CEILING?!?!" Sasuke said as he finally lost his cool. Deidara released his hold on the now very hostile and deadly Sasuke and backed away… slowly.

"WHAT?!?!" Ita-shee yelled. From out of nowhere, Sasori appeared behind the soon to be dead Uchiha heir and took out two ear plugs.

"That should help…" Sasori mumbled as he walked over to drag Deidara away from the bloodbath that was about to occur.

"Tehe, Sasori's dragging Deidara," Ita-shee said childishly as he pointed at the hilarious scene behind his spiky-haired brother.

"ITACHI!"

"WHAT FOO'?!"

"WHERE IS THE FREAKIN' CEILING?!?!" a very red-faced Sasuke yelled. Ita-shee lifted an eyebrow in confusion and looked up at where there used to be a ceiling.

"Woah. The ceilin' is gone… Ay Sasori?" Ita-shee called out. Sasori briefly paused from wrestling the struggling blond into submission and turned his head to acknowledge that he was listening.

"Where's da ceilin'?" Ita-shee asked with confusion.

"I took it off," Sasori said uncaringly as he looked at the two brothers as if they were the two idiots.

"Really?"

"Yea."

Itachi rubbed his chin in thought.

"Nice," he finally said as he nodded his head with approval.

_That's it._

"WHAT?!?! WE DON'T HAVE A CEILING ANYMORE AND YOU THINK THAT'S NICE?!?! I'M GONNA KIL-" Sasuke never got to finish his threat for as he stomped his right foot, the tile below him flipped. Sasuke shrieked as he literally fell through the floor. At the last second, he grabbed onto the edge of the floor tile and clung on for dear life. He looked down and instantly narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke could hear a frustrated groan above him before Itachi's face appeared at the edge of the hole.

"Man! What do I keep sayin' abo-"

"Is that… a tub of… chocolate below me?" Sasuke asked slowly.

_I hate sweets…_

"Yea, bra!" Ita-shee said excitedly. Sasuke looked away from his worst nightmare and looked up to see that Sasori and a very flustered Deidara had appeared at the edge of the hole.

"Why is there a pool of chocolate in the basement?" Sasuke asked with disbelief.

Sasori and Deidara turned to look at Ita-shee who sighed as if he was in a room full of crazy people.

"Well, if da party in here gets poppin', which y'all know it will, the floor will fall through and 'erybody will fall into a pool of chocolate! All da honey's y'all can want will be fightin' each other to get out and back to da party, and y'all knows der is gonna be some serious wrestlin' goin' on down der, if ya know what I mean," Ita-shee finished suggestively. Sasori smiled with realization and Sasuke could tell he had a lot of private thoughts going through his head. Deidara seemed uninterested but he didn't look disgusted either.

_I'm surrounded by idiots._

"What do ya think Sasuke?" Ita-shee asked deviously.

"I think that you are a sick pervert that needs to get checked into a mental hospital, but for right now, I think you should GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke finished with frustration.

"Oh you'll get out of there… just like everybody else. Huh, huh?" Deidara said suggestively as he turned to look at Sasori and Ita-shee. The two young adults looked back at Deidara as if he had grown a third arm and Deidara's smile slipped off his face.

He shrugged his shoulders before saying uncaringly, "Well I thought it was a good idea."

"How was that a good idea?" Sasori asked as he crossed his legs and put his head in his hand.

"It's a good way to test out Ita-shee's theory," Deidara said as if Sasori was a little kid.

"Ah, guys?" Sasuke said as he tried to get their attention back on him.

"Dat's true, but he's a dude. And, der ain't no honey's wit him," Ita-shee cut in. Sasori nodded his head in agreement and waited for Deidara's response.

"But what if the chocolate is too thick to where no one can get out? Then all your "honey's" will drown!" Deidara replied dramatically.

"Guys?" Sasuke cut in with a hint of panic. His arms were starting to get tired.

"Just a sec'. So you're sayin' that we should let Sasuke be our test dummy?" Ita-shee said as he tried to understand the other man's logic.

"Exactly!" Deidara said enthusiastically.

"That's a dumb idea," Sasori commented. Deidara instantly turned on the red-haired artist with a look of fury.

"No, it's a smart idea! The only dumb "idea" I see here is you!" Deidara retorted. Ita-shee snorted at Deidara's attempt at a comeback and Sasori rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"GUYS!" Sasuke yelled as he felt his hands slipping. He began to kick his feet frantically.

"Sasuke! Stop being rude! We is tryin' to have a conversation 'ere! You were sayin' Sasori?" Ita-shee said as he turned his attention back toward the bickering artists.

_Bastards. I'm gonna kill all three of them I swear._

"Besides that Deidara is the biggest waste of air that I've seen in my life, his theory is majorly flawed. If Sasuke's the only person in the chocolate, the viscosity would be thicker than if there was a whole group of honey's in the chocolate," Sasori finished uncaringly.

_Naruto is in the trunk. Itachi is in the backseat. Sasori is my least favorite person now._

"When did you get so smart?" Deidara asked with wonder.

"I don't just read Icha Icha twenty four seven. Even though I would like to," Sasori finished with a dreamy expression. Ita-shee nodded his head in agreement and Deidara crawled toward his rival.

"That's amazing. YOU'RE AMAZING!" Deidara yelled as he glomped the fellow artist.

_Screw that. Itachi's stuffed in the trunk with Naruto. Sasori is in the back seat. Deidara is now my least favorite person._

As Sasuke formed his mental hit list, he suddenly felt his fingers slide entirely off tile. He didn't even have time to scream before he found himself surrounded by his worst nightmare. Sasuke shut his eyes as tight as he could as he blindly swam in the pool of chocolate. He swam toward what he hoped to be the surface and gasped as he finally breathed in somewhat fresh air. The pool was in the basement…

Sasuke furiously shook his head as he tried to get his chocolate covered bangs out of his chocolate coated face. He spit out as much chocolate as he could without actually throwing up. He squinted his eyes up to glare at the three most hated people in the world and almost pissed in his chocolate filled jeans as he felt two consecutive splashes to the right of him.

"DEIDARA! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sasori yelled as he dragged the other artist up to the surface by the collar of his jacket.

"You tried to push me down here! So, I dragged you with me… Besides, you know you like it," Deidara finished playfully as he began splashing chocolate at the red-haired man. Sasuke swam away from the two young adults and looked back up to see the silhouette of someone standing on the edge of the hole. He put a hand above his eyes to get a clearer view and gritted his teeth.

"Don't start da party witout me! It ain't a party witout Ita-shee!" Ita-shee shouted. He disappeared for about 3 seconds before he suddenly cannon-balled into the chocolate filled hole. Sasuke gasped as another wave of chocolate washed over him. He reached out his hands to choke his laughing brother but resisted the urge to kill him. Sasuke swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. Chocolate dripped and streamed off of the very unhappy raven and he could hear Deidara, Sasori, and Ita-shee laughing.

_Bastards._

Sasuke slipped and slided his way toward the exit to the basement and swung the door open with as much force as possible.

"Where you goin'?" Ita-shee called from the chocolate-filled tub.

"Anywhere but here!" Sasuke yelled back as he slammed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's how Sasuke Uchiha found himself at Sakura Haruno's front doorstep. He had no idea why he came here of all places, but it was too late to turn back now. He had nearly given Sakura's mom a heart attack when she had saw the state the youngest Uchiha was in, but she still had went to fetch her daughter.

Sasuke sighed as he began to shiver in his chocolate covered clothes.

_It's not as if my day could get any worse._

And that's when the front door suddenly swung open to reveal a smiling Sakura. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a pink t-shirt that had a black vest over it. Her hair was held back by a pink headband and she had a hint of lip gloss on her lips.

_Holy crap, she's cute…Crap, when did I start thinking Sakura was cute? Crap, since when did she dress so fashionable? Crap, that chocolate must've shrunk my pants because they are… OH… CRAP._

"S-Sasuke?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paging the fox. Fox, do you copy?" said the static-filled voice as it came over Naruto's radio. Naruto lounged on his bed and lazily reached for the handheld radio.

"Yea, I copy. What do you see?" Naruto asked uncaringly.

_Two hot joggers with tank top's that are barely holding the gifts. I repeat, barely holding the gifts._

Naruto snickered as he remembered the last time his associate had radioed "information" to him.

"I'm not really sure but there's definitely some dude standing at Sakura's front door. I repeat, there's a dude covered in an unknown substance at Sakura's front door," the voice said excitedly. Naruto's good natured grin immediately slid off his face and he sat up at attention as he gripped the radio with both hands.

"Can you identify the unknown substance covered dude?" Naruto asked with slight apprehension.

_It better not be him…_

"I can't tell, it's too dark. If she just opened the door a little more… Wait, I think she's letting him in the house… yes, she is! She's letting the guy in the house!" Naruto's knuckles turned white as he gripped the radio even tighter.

"Oh shit! I can definitely tell who the guy is now! Is that chocolate? Damn… she closed the door," the voice on the other end said with barely concealed remorse.

"What? Who's the guy?" Naruto anxiously asked.

"I can't believe she let him in the house! He's got freaking chocolate all over him! He definitely knows how to party hard… I might ask him where he parties at because…"

"WHO IS IT?!" Naruto roared into the radio. He could hear mumbled curses on the other end but he didn't care. There was a slight pause and Naruto was about to yell into the radio again, when it crackled back to life.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**DU-DU-DUN!!!**

**~Sasuto~ What the crap was that?**

**My attempt to have dramatic cliffhanger music... **

**~Sasuto~ Fail...**

**THANKS A LOT!**

**~Sasuto~ you're welcome!**

**...**

**~Sasuto~ what? you said thank you!**

**Nevermind... but i have 2 announcements to make!**

**~Sasuto~ Oh boy...**

***glares at Sasuto* anyhoo, my first announcement is that my "wonderful" parents have signed me up for drama camp so the updates might take longer than they normally do... THANKS A LOT PARENTS!**

**_Parents: YOU'RE WELCOME!_**

**Say one word, and I'll kill you...**

**~Sasuto~ I didn't say anything!**

**But you wanted to!**

**~Sasuto~ maybe...**

**but the really messed up part is that i'm doing a play with this drama camp and it's not even a big part!**

**~Sasuto~ aimini-chan...**

**I'm in the ensemble! Which are just the random people!**

**~Sasuto~ aimini-chan!**

**My biggest line will probably be "'Ello Governor!" or "Howdy!" or I might just be all like**

**~Sasuto~ AIMINI-CHAN!**

**WHAT!**

**~Sasuto~ the other announcement?!?!**

**Oh yea...**

**~Sasuto~ *mumbles about best way to kill aimini-chan***

***has no idea what's going on in Sasuto's head* my second announcement that isn't nearly as depressing is that I'm starting a new fanfiction! the thing is, I need my wonderful reviewers to take a vote on which story I should start next! The first choice is another SasuSaku and the second choice is NaruSasu (Naruto's seme, Sasuke's uke). So yaoi fangirls unite and die-hard SasuSaku fans band together and fight (not literally, i don't support violence...most of the time) for which couple you wanna see written about!**

**~Sasuto~ you're starting to write yaoi now?**

**yea! i have no idea why but it's kinda interesting to me... but it's the reviewers choice on which fanfic I should do next! that way everybody wins!**

**~Sasuto~ seems fair to me...**

**you're not gonna fight me on this?**

**~Sasuto~ nope...**

**SWEET! so what i'm gonna do is post a poll on my page thingie and you guys can go to that poll and put your vote in for which fanfic you want me to write next! if you don't have time to do that, just put your vote with the review I hope you write for this chapter and I will count it anyway! AND, you can vote up to three times so if you're torn (like me), you can vote for both! Sounds good? Great! I want to thank everybody who's stuck with me so far! it's hard to believe that this random idea that popped in my head is already on its 7th chappie! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**~Sasuto~ even though your summer is ruined...**

**I knew you were going to put me down somehow...**

**~Sasuto~ it's what I do best... If you guys wanna make aimini-chan happy again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Or Was It Just a Lie?

**HEY HEY HEY!!!! AIMINI-CHAN IS BACK BABY! You guys have no idea how much i missed fanfiction... and sasuto!**

**~Sasuto~ I didn't miss you...**

***anime tears* really?**

**~Sasuto~ NO! *huggles me***

**If you guys are totally confused as to y Sasuto is so affectionate it's cuz i've had to keep him under lock and key for almost 3 months! I was at that drama camp thingie and i started school on August 10th, so i haven't been able to talk or even think about him because i've been sooooo busy!**

**~Sasuto~ if you neglect me again, I will kill you**

**ummmmm....and that's y i have something that will prevent me from dying an early death!**

**~Sasuto~ *raises eyebrow* and what's that?**

***runs to open bedroom door* COME ON IN!**

***Itachi walks in***

**~Sasuto~ *hides behind me* AHHHHHHHH!!! AIMINI-CHAN HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL US!**

**_Itachi: *rolls eyes* foolish little half-brother..._**

**You see Sasuto, since I've got school and more acting stuff going on, I've decided to adopt Itachi so that you aren't alone anymore! Isn't that wonderful! *smiles happily***

**~Sasuto~ *glares* do you WANT me to die?!?!**

***both me and Itachi roll eyes* enough with the dramatics! i am happy to report that this is my longest chapter to date! ALMOST 50 PAGES LONG *dies* i haven't typed that much in my life! but so many new ideas kept popping into my head and i just couldn't find a good place to stop the chapter! plus, it's my way of apologizing for keeping my wonderful reviewers waiting for sooooo long! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! I LUV U ALL SO MUCH!**

**_Itachi: Aren't you forgetting something?_**

**I LUV U 2 ITACHI!**

**_Itachi: No, not that... but thank you anyway. _**

***blushes* oh right... since some of my reviewers don't accept pm's, I've decided to answer all reviews at the beginning of my chappies! so if you don't get a response from me, i'm responding on the next chapter! SO KEEP ON REVIEWING! so here we go...**

**Kudomeya (NEW REVIEWER): lolz, i'm glad that someone agrees with my private thoughts about Naruto...he's always popping up at the worst times and in the weirdest places...but i still love him! not in this fic, but in the actual anime show of course... :P**

**Pouncey: *blushes* thank you so much! it's very rare that someone says epic win to me... (it's usually epic fail... *sasuto and itachi smirk*) and thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters! you are so amazing and u rule for pushing through my ridiculously long chapters and revieweing every one... ^^**

**FallenRoseAngel: lmao, i actually have days like that with me and sasuto...it's really crazy! and i know the pool of chocolate was a little random and all, but i see that sashuga likes it! ^^**

**CherryBlossomDemon93: I COULDN'T EITHER! as i was writing that chappie, i found myself laughing at certain parts too! i'm sorry that i stole Itachi from you... maybe we can share, ne? ;)**

**pibinezz: O.O i have never seen awesome used in so many different ways... I LOVE IT! and thank you for thinking my chapter was awesome! it gives me so much confidence and hope that i might actually be a good writer... *glares at sasuto and itachi who look at random focus points in the room***

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx: i'm happy to say that i am continuing! i thought about giving up cuz i lost the plot in my mind, but then i saw the reviews and i decided to search my mind until i found it... AND I DID! i'm glad that someone laughed at Sasuke (that's so rare!) and u have no idea how happy i am that you like Itachi (i was thinking about getting rid of him cuz i was running out of ideas but then i said, hello, we need comic relief so Itachi stays hilarious!)**

**Yoyo Gausche Rouvie: i'm ecstatic that you were satisfied with what i wrote (i was so worried that i was going to disappoint my readers cuz i hadn't updated in a while...) and i'm sorry that it's been so long and that this one took even longer... I HOPE I DIDN'T LOSE YOU AS A REVIEWER! thank you for telling me to take it easy and chill cuz i think i would've killed myself and this chapter might not be as good? as it is... lolz, i just had to add Lee in here at least once, he's like my 5th fav character! and i know that Naruto is complete jerk and stuff but u will see that he can be much worse than he already is *rubs hands together and chuckles evilly, while sasuto looks at itachi who sweatdrops***

**AND FINALLY...**

**TragedyDawl: THAT...IS...AN...AMAZING...IDEA!!!!!!!! u have no idea what you've done to my creative mind right now...**

**~Sasuto~: O.O**

**What?**

**~Sasuto~: THAT'S THE MOST REVIEWS YOU'VE EVER GOTTEN FOR ANY CHAPTER!**

**_Itachi: *counts past reviews for each chapter* he's right_**

***eyes widen and huge smile spreads on my face* YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!! I HAVE 40 REVIEWS!!! i never thought i would get so many reviews for this random idea that popped into my head!**

**_Itachi: apparently, you're good at being random..._**

***blushes* ya think so Itachi?**

**~Sasuto~ *glares at Itachi and grabs me possessively* BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!**

**WHAT?!**

**_Itachi: ..._**

**~Sasuto~: Um, warnings!**

**Warning: **language **(as always ^^)**, suggestive themes, sexual comments, MAJOR OCC MOMENT for Sasuke, GAY THOUGHTS (if you don't like gayness, just skip it and move on...)

**Now, what was that about me being yo-**

**~Sasuto~ CUE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Just...seriously? **

**Seriously, did you say that I was **

**~Sasuto~ NOW FOR THE STORY! Enjoy Chapter 8 of Aimini-chan's Learning To Fall!**

**SASUTO?!?!?!?!**

**Chapter 8:** Or Was It Just a Lie?

"It's not funny… I could've been killed!" Sasuke growled defensively. After revealing the terrible and disturbing details of his ordeal and why he was in the state he was in, Sasuke expected to have Sakura and her mother feeling as if he had the worst life in the whole world and to lie sobbing at his chocolate coated feet. Clearly, fate had a grudge against the youngest Uchiha because both mother and daughter were holding their sides and openly laughing at the befuddled genius. Yes, there were tears, but tears of mirth instead of pity or sadness. Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his chocolate covered foot as he waited for the two women to calm down. Sakura's mother was the first to regain control, shortly followed by Sakura.

"Oh, hah, lighten up, hah, hah, Sasuke," Sakura choked out as she wiped her eyes. Sakura's mother raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her daughter.

"Sasuke? I thought this was Naruto," Mrs. Haruno asked confusedly. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as Sakura stiffened and slowly turned to face her mother.

"No, this is Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha. You remember Sasuke don't you kaa-san?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth as her eyes darted between the chocolate covered teen and her bewildered mother. Sakura's mother tapped her chin in thought. Suddenly, a light bulb went on over the older woman's mind and she smiled suggestively at Sasuke.

_AHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT ANOTHER COUGAR!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET JUMPED AGAIN!!!!... Whoa… how did that light bulb appear over Mrs. Haruno's head? It's a little weird and outlandish… but interesting… OOOOOOOOOOOO, shiny… _

"Ah, yes. Sasuke. I've heard so much about you from Sakura. Since the first day she met you, you're all she's been able to talk about," Mrs. Haruno's voice changed as she imitated her daughter. "Oh, mother! Sasuke-kun talked to me today! Sasuke-kun actually listened to me today!! Sasuke-kun let me put a bandage on his paper cut!!! OH… MY…GOSH, mother! Sasuke-kun touched my hand today!!!! Sasuke-kun let me copy his homework!!!!! Mother! I got to share a drink with Sasuke-kun!!!!!! It's almost like we kis-,"

"MOM!!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she cut her mother off. She reached for the shining light bulb over her mom's head and promptly threw it to the floor. Her face was flaming red and she was glaring daggers at her oblivious mother.

_Why does she always embarrass me like this?!?!_

_DAMN YOU KAA-SAN!!!!!_

_Inner me! MANNERS!!!_

_Gomenasai… BUT, IT'S TRUE…_

Sasuke-kun snorted and Sakura shot him her best evil eye.

"Lighten up," Sasuke jested and Sakura rolled her eyes before turning back toward her mother. Mrs. Haruno had a large grin on her face and she kept glancing between the two teens with meaningful glances.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally be able to meet the famous Sasuke-kun," Sakura's mom wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "If you excuse me, I have some chores that need finishing up. You are welcome to use our shower," Mrs. Haruno added as she took in Sasuke's current state.

"Arigato," Sasuke stated seriously as he bowed. Some chocolate dripped off the ends of his hair and onto the floor. Sakura's mother winced before leaning to whisper into her daughter's ear.

"He's pretty cute Sakura. Good choice." Sakura's blush flared up once again and she snapped at her mom.

"Don't you have chores to finish kaa-san?" Sakura's mother giggled and winked at Sasuke before she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Mrs. Haruno poked her head out of the entranceway to the kitchen.

"I don't want any babies from you two. But if you feel the call of nature, PLEASE use protection. Ok? I'll leave you two alone now," she finished and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sakura was mortified; she couldn't believe her mother had just said what she had just said! And in front of Sasuke of all people!!! She burrowed her face into her hands in embarrassment and Sasuke scratched his head nervously.

"Why does everybody think we are going to have sex?" Sasuke asked bluntly. Sakura shook her head in her hands and looked at Sasuke with a hopeless expression.

"I…don't…know! To adults, all teens are dogs in heat, waiting to hump one another," Sakura stated matter of factly. Sasuke blinked at how crude Sakura's explanation of teenagers and hormones was. Sakura shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and Sasuke smirked.

_Sakura sure acts different at her house than she does at school. I kind of like her more this way… she seems more natural and almost human! Well, she is human, but when she's at school she acts like a fan girl and everyone knows fan girls are very close to being rabid dogs…in heat…with makeup…and clothes…and heels that can be used as weapons…_

"Hn," was Sasuke's articulate response and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Talkative as always, ne Sasuke?" Sakura said sarcastically as she turned away from the taller teen and made her way toward the stairs. Sasuke blinked with confusion as the pink-haired girl made her way up the wooden staircase.

_Is Sakura just going to leave me standing here with chocolate dripping off of me? It's running into my… well… you guys know! Wait, who am I talking to? There's nobody here but me… right? HOLY *BLEEP*! I'M A SCHIZOPHRENIC!!!! OR I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER!!!!!!! OR BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

While Sasuke was having a private mental breakdown, Sakura continued to make her way up the steps. When she reached the top, she leaned over the railing on the second floor and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke, being so responsive as always, merely twitched before looking up at the obnoxiously loud girl with a confused expression. Out of nowhere, an old fashioned chalk board rolled out behind the pinkette (A/N: Since Sakura isn't as rich as Sasuke, they can't afford an uber-expensive and coolio super-sized plasma screen TV… so… they have a chalkboard instead!). Sakura pulled out a stick from her back pocket and pointed at an image of Sasuke taped to the board.

_How the crap did she get a photo of me? Che, stalker…_

"This is normally how you look," Sakura began. She ripped the image of him off the board and replaced it with a picture of a bar of chocolate.

"Actually, it was a pool of chocolate," Sasuke cut in. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and replaced the picture with… a picture of a pool of chocolate!

_WTF?!?!?!?! How did she get a picture of a pool of chocolate?!?!?!_

"This pool of chocolate resulted in you looking like…" Sakura paused dramatically before unveiling a picture of Sasuke covered in chocolate. Sasuke's eyes popped out of his sockets and he almost collapsed onto the plush carpet beneath his feet.

_HOLY *BLEEP* ON A BUN!!!!!!! When did she take that picture?!?! Does she have freakin' hidden camera in her house… or my house…? _

Sakura put the previous two pictures back onto the old fashioned chalkboard and drew a plus sign between the first two and an equal's sign between the last two.

"You plus pool of chocolate equals a chocolate covered you! Got it?" Sasuke could only nod dumbly. He was still trying to get over the fact that there was a strong possibility that he had never been truly alone…ever… Sakura erased the math symbols and removed the three images except for the chocolate covered Sasuke one. Out of thin air, a picture of a shower appeared in Sakura's hand and she placed it onto the board. She rapped the picture with her pointing stick before turning her attention back to the dumbstruck raven.

"**This** is an S-H-O-W-E-R," Sakura said smartly as she dragged out the word shower.

"NO… WAY! I thought that was your mom," Sasuke shot back with sarcasm.

"What about me?" Mrs. Haruno asked innocently as she poked her head out from the entrance to the kitchen. Sasuke instantly froze and Sakura's eyes widened. Both teens assumed the innocent-smile-saying-that-they-had-NOT-been-talking-about-her-and-if-they-were-which-they-WEREN'T-then-it-had-certainly-NOT-been-an-insult-in-any-way-shape-form-or-manner position, and kept that same facial expression until the older Haruno was so creeped out that she disappeared back into the kitchen. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired teen and Sasuke crossed his arms and blew a piece of chocolate covered hair out of his eye and assumed the what-the-crap-are-you-staring-at-'cause-I-was-totally-not-scared-and-if-I-were-which-I-WASN'T-then-at-least-I-wasn't-as-scared-of-you-so-HAH position and waited impatiently for the other teen to continue her "lesson". Sakura spun back around to face the board and stuck the picture of the shower, a.k.a Sakura's mom, to the board and drew another plus sign between the two images.

"In conclusion, chocolate-covered you plus a SHOWER *insert 16 year old dark-haired teen rolling eyes and smirking* equals…" Sakura paused dramatically and Sasuke shifted his weight to his other foot with a squelch. The youngest Haruno reached behind her ear and produced an image of a somewhat wet Sasuke with a towel wrapped around his waist.

_HOLY *BLEEP* TOPPED WITH *BLEEP* ON A BUN!!!!!! How… What… When… Where… you know what? I don't want to know… I prefer not to be mentally scarred for life thank you very much._

"… a clean you!" Sakura exclaimed before proudly sticking the photo next to the image of the shower. She separated the two pics with an equals sign and turned to face the mentally agonized boy.

"Any questions?" she asked smugly.

"So the whole point of that "lesson" was to tell me to take a shower?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly. Sakura smiled prettily and nodded her head. Sasuke fell down anime style and Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. She put one hand on the railing and promptly flipped over the rail and landed on her two feet on the first floor (A/N: DO NOT TRY THAT… EVER! I saw Tamaki Suoh, from Ouran High School Host Club, which is another anime show I LOVE, do that move in one episode and I remembered thinking I should totally add that in to this fanfic… so I did! ^^).

"Stop being so dramatic Sasuke," Sakura stated boredly as he slowly got to his feet.

_Oh, so I'm the dramatic one… who's the person who decided to make a lesson out of simply saying take a shower, hmmm? Not me…_

"Yea whatever… just tell me where your shower is," Sasuke asked with slight irritation. Who wouldn't be slightly irritated when covered in chocolate for the past hour? Sakura smiled sweetly and another chalk board rolled out and appeared behind the waiting pinkette. She grabbed her stick and pointed to the board.

"Well…"

"Never mind, let's go," Sasuke immediately said. He walked toward Sakura, grabbed her by the collar, and promptly dragged her behind him while she balanced on one foot and wildly flailed her arms around.

"Ne, Sasuke! You're so mean!!!" Sakura whined pitifully as the pair made their way up to the second floor.

"Now who's being dramatic?" Sasuke smirked as Sakura squealed with indignation.

_I hate it when he does that…_

When the two made it up the stairs, Sasuke never slowed his steady pace and continued down Sakura's hallway with an air of confidence.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Sakura asked with exasperation.

"Nope," Sasuke replied as he continued to drag the girl behind him.

_WHAT…THE…YO?!?!?!_

_I have no comment…_

"Ok, I'll tell you where MY bathroom is in MY house! Just let me go for Kami's sake!" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke released the struggling pinkette and Sakura grabbed his wrist in a totally unromantic way and pulled him further down the hall. She finally stopped at the 2nd to the last door and released Sasuke's wrist, much to his chagrin.

"This is the bathroom your highness," Sakura stated mockingly as she bowed. Sasuke smirked as he opened the door to his long-awaited destination. He turned in the doorway and took her hand before bowing formally. On the way back up, he paused halfway and smiled before pressing his lips to her hand.

"Arigato, fair maiden," he whispered, his lips still pressed against her hand. Sakura flushed at the feeling and Sasuke released her hand with a smirk as he promptly shut the door in her face. Sakura blinked in surprise before it finally occurred to her what just happened.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!! YOU BASTARD!" she screeched as she pounded her fists on the closed door. She stamped her foot in frustration when she heard snickering behind the door and stomped back toward her room, muttering about arrogant bastards who do perverted things on purpose and such.

Sakura burst through the door of her room and quickly shut it behind her. She leaned against the door as she tried to catch her breath. She unconsciously rubbed her hand that Sasuke had held and kissed moments before.

_Even if it was a joke… Sasuke-kun kissed me willingly!_

_WE'RE IN THE BALLPARK NOW!!!!_

Sakura smiled ecstatically and she raced over to her bed. She ungracefully landed and searched desperately for her cordless phone. When she finally found it under one of her plushie toys, she frantically dialed Ino's number.

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring**_

_Come on Ino. Pick up the phone!_

_**Ring…Ring…Ring…**_

_She usually picks up on the 5__th__ ring… what is she doing?!_

_**Ring…Ring…**_

_I bet she's trying to steal Shikamaru from Temari… again… why doesn't she just tell him how she really feels?_

_HA! You're one to talk…_

_Did I say you could comment?_

_HEY! YOU DON'T OWN ME! I'M AN INDEPENDENT BEING YOU BIT-_

"Hello?"

"Ino! Thank God! I thought you died or something… what the heck were you doing?"

"Sakura? Geez, I thought you were some weirdo stalker that was waiting outside my window!"

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"I watched a movie with Shikamaru called…something…and that's what happened…only it was a killer instead of a molester…"

"Shouldn't you have been working on your project instead of fooling around with Shikamaru?"

"I WAS NOT "FOOLING AROUND" WITH SHIKAMARU! And FYI, we were working on our project! Studies show that parents that spend time together, alone of course, have a stronger bond and help to build a better future for their child then parents who don't do that!"

"Right…"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"I believe you ok? You don't have to get all defensi-"

"IAMNOTGETTINGDEFENSIVE!"

"…"

"Gomen…So, why did you call me anyway?"

"Oh no reason…just that SASUKE-KUNISATMYHOUSECOVEREDINCHOCOLATEANDHE'STAKINGASHOWERANDHEKISSEDMYHAND! That's all…"

"OMG!!! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!?!"

"NO! HE'S IN THE SHOWER AS I SPEAK!"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!?! GET IN THERE AND TAKE SOME PICTURES!"

"Um, no… I'm not a pervert…"

"Aw, you're no fun Sakura… But why was he covered in chocolate exactly?"

"From what he told me and my mother, his brother decided to turn their whole house into some crazy nightclub and he literally fell through the floor and into a large pool full of chocolate."

"Wow, Sasuke's brother sure knows how to party…"

"Focus Ino! What should I do?"

"I already told you…"

"No not that sicko!"

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"I have feelings for another boy who is NOT my boyfriend!"

"…and?"

"INO!!!"

"Ok, billboard brow, just stay calm. Why don't you just break up with Naruto? It's not that big of a deal, people break up all the time…"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because…it's wrong!"

"Are you happy?"

"I don't follow…"

"Are you happy with Naruto?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, whatever makes you happy is the right choice. But no matter what you choose, I will back you 110%!"

"Arigato… but you know that's not mathematically possible right?"

"You're such a nerd Haruno! I've got to go; me and Shikamaru are making s'mores! Bye!"

"Ja ne!"

_**Click.**_

Sakura threw the cordless phone to a random location in her room and grabbed a pillow as she fell backwards onto her bed. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the running shower water.

_I can't believe Sasuke-kun's taking a shower… AT MY HOUSE! Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be excited about this… he's not even my boyfriend! This has got to stop! I can't keep thinking such thoughts about him and get excited when he touches me… he's just a friend._

_A TOTALLY SUPER-HOT AND SMEXII FRIEND!_

_Did I ever tell you that you are no help whatsoever?_

_HELL YEAH!_

Sakura put the pillow in her arms over her head and released a heavy sigh. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I just be happy with Sasuke being my friend and Naruto being my boyfriend?_

_CUZ THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!!!!!_

_This has to be right… Naruto clearly said he loved me. Sasuke has never shown any interest in me…ever. So why is he acting so friendly and sweet all of a sudden?_

_BECAUSE HE LIKES US DAMM-_

_IT'S BECAUSE OF NARUTO!!! I should've known… Sasuke hates it when Naruto beats him at something so he's trying to break me and Naruto up so that he can… no, that's not right…_

_HE'S FALLING IN LO-_

_Maybe it's because he's trying to prove to himself that he's not gay! He's never had a girlfriend before and there are hundreds of willing girls just waiting to be picked…logical, but not likely._

_HE HAS A CRU-_

_Perhaps he's really bored so he… THAT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!_

_STOP CUTTING ME OFF DAMM-_

"Sakura? If you could be so kind, could you bring me a towel?" All coherent thought stopped and Sakura forgot to breathe for a second. Did Sasuke really ask-

"Sakura? Are you there?" No, Sakura wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. Sasuke was actually calling for her to bring him a towel. She couldn't believe this was happening… it was too good to be true! A glistening, wet, and naked Sasuke wanted her to bring him a towel! Sakura could almost see it now…

_**SAKURA'S MIND THEATER**_

"_**Sasuke? Here's your towel you wanted," Sakura called from outside the bathroom door.**_

"_**Come in so that I may dry myself with it," a smooth and extremely sexy voice called from the other side of the door. Sakura gulped before slowly turning the knob to the door. A gush of steam came from the inside of the steamy room and Sakura stepped shyly inside. She gripped the towel in her arms and almost fainted as she drank in the sight in front of her. Sasuke sat casually inside the tub and was looking at her with so much intensity it caused her to blush. He smirked his trademark smirk and stepped slowly out of the tub. Sakura's eyes wandered from his perfect face down past his broad shoulders to his perfectly defined chest, abs, and finally to his-**_

**CUT!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura shook her head furiously. She had to get rid of such thoughts as quickly as possible. She didn't even think of Naruto in such detail!

"Sakura?..."

"C-Coming! Just give me a second!" she quickly responded. She leaped off her bed and tore downstairs towards the linens closet. She grabbed the first towel that caught her eye and bolted back upstairs and sprinted toward the bathroom. She skidded to a stop right outside her destination and took a moment to calm her breathing and heart rate.

_Okay Sakura. Just stay calm. Just give him the towel, WITHOUT looking at him, and walk right back out without a backwards glance._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! A NAKED SASUKE-KUN!!!!_

_YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!!!_

"Sasuke? Here's your towel you wanted," the pinkette stated nervously.

"Could you bring it in so I can dry myself off with it?" Sasuke responded. Sakura gulped and mentally prepared herself.

_THIS IS JUST LIKE OUR FANTASY!!!!_

She blushed a raging scarlet, shut her eyes as tight as possible, and decided to do a drive by towel drop off. Sasuke decided that Sakura must be mentally slow or something because it was taking her quite a while to bring the towel into him. Sasuke sighed before walking over to the bathroom door; he would just take the towel from her himself. Sakura lunged for the doorknob at the exact same moment that Sasuke turned the knob to open the door. The door swung open and Sakura barreled right into a naked (and very wet) Sasuke, who fell back onto the hard (and very unforgiving) linoleum floor. The back of the raven's head hit the floor with a smack and he temporarily saw stars. Sakura's eyes were still closed tightly but she was confused as to why she felt dampness. Sasuke's head was still spinning but he was confused as to why he felt a warm weight on top of him. At the exact same moment, both Sasuke and Sakura got their bearings and decided to assess the situation. Sasuke lifted his head off the floor and Sakura opened her eyes. Onyx met aqua-green and the two teens looked into the other's eyes with confusion. That is until Sakura looked down to see a naked chest and Sasuke broke eye contact to see Sakura right on top of him. That's when all hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU WET?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR?!?!"

"WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR?!?!?"

"WHY AM I ON TOP OF YOU?!?!"  
"WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?!?!?!"

"WHY AM I STILL ON TOP OF YOU?!?!?!"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ON TOP OF ME?!?!?!!!!!!"

"OHMIGOD!!!!!! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!"

"SORRY, SORRY, SOR-WAIT, WHY AM I APOLOGIZING?!?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!"

Sakura pushed herself off the naked teen and threw the towel onto his shocked face and bolted out of the room as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Sasuke peeled the towel off his face and stared at it for a long time before grimacing. It was his only choice right? Sasuke slowly sat back up and held his head with both hands. He now had a massive headache and he was praying that he didn't have a concussion.

_Who would've thought Sakura would ever be able to knock me down? I must be getting weaker…and this towel sure isn't going to help…_

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and clutched onto the edge of the sink to keep his balance. His vision swam for a few seconds and he closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

_Come on Sasuke… get it together…GREAT! NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF IN THIRD PERSON!!!!!!_

Sasuke shook his head furiously and leaned back down to grab the towel off the linoleum floor. When his eyes finally refocused, Sasuke began to dry himself. He reached over to grab his underwear off the top of the bathroom counter… only his underwear was not present. Sasuke's fingers continued to rub the counter, trying to find the missing garment. Sasuke cursed softly under his breath when he turned and saw that none of his clothes were where he left them; better yet, they weren't even in the bathroom!

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

Sakura sprinted down the hallway and flew into her unoccupied bedroom at the speed of light. She buried herself under all of her pillows and covered her eyes as she rocked back and forth. The poor girl was positively mortified; never in a million years did she think she would see Sasuke naked…and when she did, she nearly killed him!

_I'LL GIVE YOU AN A FOR EFFORT, BUT AN F FOR STYLE AND TACT!_

_WHY DOES STUFF LIKE THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!_

_BECAUSE IN YOUR PAST LIFE, YOU BETRAYED A PIXIE WHO CONDEMNED YOU TO BE CURSED WITH BEING PUT IN AWKWARD AND EMBARASSING MOMENTS!_

…………………………………………………………………………_.what?_

_NEVERMIND! BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE!_

_There's a bright side?_

_DUH!!!!!!! WE GOT TO SEE SASUKE-KUN IN ALL HIS NAKED GLORY!!!! AND, WE GOT TO TOUCH HIM IN ALL HIS NAKED GLORY!!!!_

_My inner self is a pervert…_

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!_

"I'm gonna take it that the huge stack of pillows in the middle of Sakura's bed is indeed Sakura who built herself a pillow fort," a smug voice commented outside of Sakura's pillow haven. Sakura clenched her teeth and burst through her pillow "fort" with a wild expression on her face. Being so full of emotions, Sasuke merely blinked as the pink-haired teen leapt off the bed and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"YOU…" she began threateningly.

"Actually, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. If you're looking for a you, I think he…" Sasuke started but was immediately cut off by Sakura stomping her foot on the floor.

"You know damn well who I'm talking to Sasuke!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Sasuke instantly shut his mouth.

_HOLY *BLEEP* TOPPED WITH *BLEEP* ON A BUN WITH *BLEEP* ON THE SIDE!!!! SAKURA'S SCARY WHEN SHE'S MAD!_

While Sasuke mentally cowered in fear, Sakura advanced slowly toward the pale boy. Said pale boy began to back away as she continued towards him. He swore he saw fire burning around and behind her!

"I don't know why you think everything that I do is stupid or childish, but I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you embarrassing me and making me feel incompetent. Just seeing your face and listening to your voice pisses me off… I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!! You think you're better than everybody else and that compared to the rest of the human population you're the best thing since God himself! You barely talk to anybody and if you do, you either make weird sounds that aren't even words or you say something that makes the other person feel like they're worthless!!! You must be asexual or something, because you've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend in your life and after all these years, you start hitting on me and purposely make me confused and then you have the nerve to kiss me and make me like it-" Sakura covered her mouth in shock over the words that had left her mouth. Even her inner self had nothing to say! For the first time in years, Sasuke actually showed an emotion; surprise. Both of his eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect o shape. But his surprise quickly turned into another, more dangerous, emotion; anger.

"What the hell are you getting mad at me for? You think that your life is so difficult just because you're confused about how you feel?" Sasuke's voice was low and Sakura blinked with shock when she noticed that he was shaking.

"Have you had to watch as your whole life was ripped apart in front of your eyes? Have you ever felt helpless as you watched the people you love turn into things that you don't even recognize? Do you come home wondering what's waiting for you on the other side of the door? Do you feel so much guilt that you wish that you could've died instead of your parents?! HUH?!?!?!?! YOU DON'T KNOW ME SAKURA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH; WHAT I GO THROUGH EVERY DAY OF MY EXISTENCE!" Sakura's eyes filled up with tears as Sasuke locked eyes with her. She saw so many emotions in his wavering onyx eyes that it took her breath away. Sasuke clenched his fists by his side and broke eye contact with the teary eyed girl.

"I thought you had changed Sakura… I guess I was wrong about that to…" Sasuke whispered softly before he turned and walked away. Sakura's knees buckled and she covered her face in her hands. She broke down and sobbed as the weight of Sasuke's words crashed down upon her.

_What have I done?_

"Sakura?..."

"Not now kaa-san…" Sakura choked out. Mrs. Haruno hesitated in her daughter's doorway. Clearly, something had gone terribly wrong between her only child and Sasuke. When she had handed him his clothes; washed, dried, and perfectly folded, he merely nodded in thanks and walked right out the front door…with a Hello Kitty towel wrapped around his waist.

The older Haruno walked cautiously over to her only daughter and sat down beside her sobbing child and held her as Sakura continued to cry. Sakura instantly leaned into her mother's warmth and she fisted her hands in her mother's apron. She wasn't crying because Sasuke had yelled at her; he had done that once or twice before. No; the real reason she was crying was because of the cold, hard truth behind his words. She really hadn't changed in his eyes; to him, she was still an immature, annoying, self-obsessed fangirl that only cared about looks, feelings, and boys. She couldn't begin to understand how much pain the dark-haired teen went through every day of his life because he wouldn't allow anyone to see past his walls. Just when Sakura had thought she had finally cracked his ice cold shell, she had shut herself out by bringing up something as trivial as a kiss.

Of course Mrs. Haruno didn't know what was going through her daughter's head. She thought that maybe he had tried to make a move on her and she had denied him access. Or perhaps he had admitted that he was in love with another girl… or boy… Mrs. Haruno didn't even know if Sasuke was straight after seeing him walk out her front door with a pink towel and a huge white kitten with a pink bow on its head. She patted her sobbing daughter's head gently and began to rock Sakura back and forth while whispering words of comfort.

When Sakura's sobs were reduced to sniffles, Mrs. Haruno released her daughter and slowly got to her feet.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, dear. Besides, I don't think that boy was straight anyway… He probably plays for the other team," the older woman said softly. Sakura wiped her eyes and nose and gave her mother a look of utter confusion.

_What is she talking about?_

_OMG, SHE THINKS SASUKE-KUN IS GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_That's not at all awkward…_

Sakura opened her mouth to object but was cut off by her mother's next words.

"Anyway, the reason I came up here was to tell you that the weather forecaster has predicted a strong thunderstorm tonight…" Sakura instantly jumped up from the floor and dashed around her room, looking for what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_HOW DARE SHE! ACTING AS IF SHE KNOWS ME!!!_

Sasuke slammed his fist into the nearest brick wall and instantly regretted doing so as he heard one of his knuckles crack. He cursed under his breath as he held his now injured hand. He really had to do something about that anger of his; it would be the death of him someday.

"HEY GOOD LOOKING! Christmas must've come early, 'cause Santa's got a package just for you!"

Unless that ridiculous Hello Kitty towel didn't kill him first. Sasuke promptly gave the man in the red sports car a particularly rude hand gesture and made his way down the deserted street. The man snickered before racing off down the street to go home to his wife.

_Great, now I'm getting hit on by gay guys. Could my life be any worse?_

No sooner did that thought cross the Uchiha's mind did the sky split open and pour down buckets of rain. Sasuke shouted a string of curses at the sky as he shook his fist at the unrelenting rain. The sky responded with a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. And just to make things even better, Sasuke's towel decided to fall down right as a group of wannabe frat boys came roaring down the street. The dark-haired boy flushed a brilliant shade of red and he instantly retreated into the closest alley. He swore when he stepped into a particularly filthy puddle of god-knows-what and cursed when he saw that the clothes Mrs. Haruno had taken the time to clean and dry were soaking wet.

_I hate my life…_

With a grimace, Sasuke slipped on the dripping wet clothing and clenched his jaw when he realized he left his shoes at Sakura's house. But that was the least of his worries; without warning, his head was covered with a cloth bag and his hands were wrenched behind his back. He could feel his wrists being tied together and he instantly began struggling. No way in hell was Sasuke Uchiha going down without a fight. Whoever had decided to jump the poor Uchiha was not alone because the minute he landed a hard kick into the crotch of whoever had been tying him up, he received a punch to his stomach that caused him to gasp with pain. As if by some signal, he was suddenly barraged with kicks and punches to all parts of his body. One particularly nasty blow hit him right in his baby makers and Sasuke was officially down for the count.

"Alright boys, lay off him a second. Let the boss take care of him," an unrecognizable voice said mockingly as Sasuke lay gasping on the ground. Sasuke blinked with confusion when all attacks ceased.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a pair of hands clapping. Even though he couldn't see anything through the bag over his head, he lifted his head to try and make out the figure that was walking towards him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the clang of metal hit the side of the alley wall. This guy was about to beat him with a metal bat!

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed, hoping that he hid the rising terror that he was feeling. Sasuke had never been jumped before; well, except by a bunch of fan girls, so he really didn't know what to expect. Someone in the gang snickered as the figure crouched down in front of Sasuke's bag-covered head.

"Just a messenger with a message; leave Sakura Haruno alone…or else…" Sasuke cried out as the bat came down hard on his right leg with a sickening crunch. Suddenly, Sasuke was receiving punishing kicks to his unprotected ribs and Sasuke could taste blood in his mouth. The swinger of the bat was slamming the bat down as hard as he could at Sasuke's weakest points, and one swing connected squarely with his bag covered face. Even though he mentally kicked himself, Sasuke screamed when he felt one of his attackers break one of his restrained arms with a snap. These people were going to kill him! Sasuke's vision began to swim and he felt himself slipping under as his anonymous attackers continued to mercilessly beat the crap out of him. Sasuke knew he was done for; his body couldn't handle anymore abuse.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE, UN!" Sasuke almost cried with relief; never had he been so happy to hear Deidara's voice as he was right now.

"NOBODY MESSES WIT MY LIL' BRO AND GETS AWAY WIT IT! ITA-SHEE IS ABOUT TO PUT A HURTIN' ON Y'ALL THAT EVEN YO MAMAS AIN'T EVER DONE BEFO'!" With that declaration, Itachi and Deidara sprinted toward Sasuke's attackers. Deidara smirked as one of the attacker's came rushing at him with a fist ready to punch him square in the face. The artist yawned and moved out of the way at the last second. The teen looked around with confusion and finally thought to look down. As the teen looked down, Deidara's foot connected with his shocked face and sent the boy flying to the end of the alleyway. Three more of Sasuke's attackers circled around Itachi. Itachi merely blinked before smiling evilly. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they were a blood-red color. One of the boys surrounding Itachi instantly ran away in fear but was stopped by a roundhouse kick to the face by Deidara. The other two decided to jump at Itachi anyway…bad idea. Itachi merely flicked both his wrists as the two teens came within reaching distance and they were out cold at his feet. Deidara ducked as two more of Sasuke's attackers came running at him from both sides. They had no time to stop and both of the attackers were knocked out by the other's head connecting with their own. By this point, there was only one person left standing; the rest of the gang had either been destroyed by Itachi and Deidara, or had run away in fear.

"You must be da leader of Konoha's OutKasts. Dat's pretty bitchin' of you to attack someone who can't defend demselves," Itachi said severely. Deidara nodded in agreement. The leader of Konoha's OutKasts snickered as he stepped away from the nearly unconscious Uchiha. He slowly backed away toward the entrance of the alleyway. Itachi and Deidara couldn't see the features of the cowardly leader, but they could make out the outline of the teen. He looked to be a little taller and a little more built than Sasuke, but that's all the two members of Akatsuki could see, besides his eerily glowing blood-red eyes.

"You'll regret this…both of you," and with a flash of lightning, he was gone. Itachi darted toward where the leader of his rival gang once stood, but Deidara stopped him. Itachi looked ready to go off on the shorter man, but a low moan of pain stopped both of them in their tracks.

"SASUKE!" Deidara screeched as Itachi ran to his otouto's side. Sasuke was trying to pick himself up but a sharp stab of pain stopped his master plan.

"Nah, Sasuke. Don't move now, you's gonna injure yo'self even mo' than you already is," Itachi scolded as he untied his younger brother's wrists. He yanked the bag off of Sasuke's head and Deidara gasped as another flash of lightning revealed the damage that had been done to Sasuke's face. His nose and mouth had steady streams of blood dripping out and his whole face was covered with bruises and cuts. One of his eyes was swollen shut and it looked as if someone had busted his lip. Sasuke cried out as he tried to get on his hands and knees and he fell back onto the hard, wet ground. He heard Deidara sniffle and he knew that the overdramatic artist was crying. Sasuke winced with regret; he hated making people cry, it made him feel like more of an ass than he really was. And he really didn't want any pity right now. The younger Uchiha tried to lift his head up, but his head started spinning and his vision blurred. Itachi clenched his fists; he had never felt as angry as he felt at that moment. If he had been maybe two minutes earlier… Itachi's thoughts were cut off as he heard Deidara's wails.

"Deidara! Go call 911! HURRY!" Itachi yelled with authority. Deidara instantly whipped out a cell phone from his back pocket and made the call. Itachi turned his attention back to his injured younger brother. He gently rolled Sasuke over onto his back, and winced as he heard Sasuke cry out in pain.

"It's aight 'Suke… jus' lemme take care of you's," Itachi said gently. He put one arm under Sasuke's knees and the other under Sasuke's neck and lifted the injured raven bridal style. Itachi saw red the minute he heard Sasuke's pitiful whimper at being moved. Deidara rushed over to the two brothers.

"They said that they can't send an ambulance out; the storm is too bad!" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Da hell dese people in da medical business fo' then?! It ain't always gon' be sunshine wit rainbows when people get hurt!" Itachi said angrily. Sasuke blinked as he felt Itachi begin to walk out of the alleyway.

"It's alright Itachi… I'm okay," Sasuke breathed weakly. Itachi stopped and looked down at his injured brother with disbelief.

"Boy, you gots a broken leg and arm, yo' face is all messed up, it looks like some of yo' ribs is broke, and you over here sayin' you's okay?!" Even though it caused Sasuke a lot of pain, he couldn't help but smile at Itachi. Itachi smiled back before shaking his head with disbelief.

"They musta done sumthin' to yo brain to, cuz yo neva smile," Itachi said jokingly. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as he began to cough violently. Deidara's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke cough up blood. Sasuke saw flashes of white and his whole body felt like it was being crushed by a wrecking ball over and over again. Itachi's smile instantly faded and he could only watch as Sasuke coughed blood on his clothes and his whole body was wracked with violent shivers. When Sasuke finally stopped, he felt himself slipping under. He still managed to smile at Itachi as he felt his eyes begin to close.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Itachi's voice was wild with panic and Deidara instantly rushed to his friend's side.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH SASUKE UN?!?!" Deidara shrieked as he watched the youngest Uchiha slowly close his eyes.

"So… tired…" Sasuke whispered as his eyes closed halfway.

"SASUKE!!! DON'T DIE SASUKE!!!!" Deidara screamed.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke!" Itachi yelled with desperation. Sasuke's senses were numbing and the sounds and images around him faded in and out. Itachi began to run at a frantic pace and Deidara did his best to keep up with him.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare die on me Sasuke! YOU HEAR ME?! Don't you leave me here alone!" Itachi cried desperately.

In his mind he said to both Itachi and Deidara, "Hn, overdramatic bastards".

But in real life he whispered softly, "I love you nii-san". With those final words, despite Itachi and Deidara's protests, Sasuke closed his eyes.

_**A few months later…**_

"I just can't believe he's gone," Sakura whispered sadly as she tried to stop the tears from rolling down her face.

"How do you's think I feel? He died in my arms…" Itachi responded bitterly. Sakura and Itachi locked eyes before they both burst out in tears and held onto each other for dear life.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Geez, you guys make me wish I really did die," Sasuke mumbled as he sat propped up on his bed. Sakura wiped her eyes and Itachi had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Did we ask for your input, sir Gripes A Lot?" Sakura snapped. Sasuke smirked as he repeated the words she had said earlier.

"Oh Sasuke! You big, strong, hunk of a man. Please critique me and your older brother, who could never be as wise and intelligent as you, as we perform this skit for my drama class."

"Ok, I did not say half of the stuff that just came out of your mouth!" Sakura said indignantly. Sasuke ignored Sakura's input and continued on with his version of events.

"Yea Sasuke. You sexy, sexy, man. We need yo' amazin' genius, cuz my retardness is preventin' me from understandin' Shakespeare, and all I can do is talk wit dis even stupider mix of gangsta and New York Brooklyn accent," Sasuke finished with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT DA HELL MAN?!?!" Itachi yelled with disbelief. Sasuke stiffly shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I heard," he replied simply.

Both Itachi and Sakura sweatdropped before they went off on the dark-haired teen. Sasuke rolled his eyes; as if he hadn't been through enough torture. When Sasuke had woken up in the hospital several hours after he fainted, he found out that he had in fact broken his left arm, his right leg, several of his ribs, and he had suffered a punctured lung. He had stayed in the hospital for several days while they ran tests to make sure he was breathing properly and that his injuries weren't worse than they seemed to be. Sasuke had to suffer through a giggly nurse constantly coming to change him (which he hated) and draw his blood. The nurse claimed it was because they kept losing his blood in the lab, but Sasuke thought it was because she just wanted to see him some more. With all the blood they kept drawing from him, Sasuke was surprised that he didn't die from that! As if that wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with his fan girls coming to sob and faint in his presence and with the nauseating scent of hundreds of flowers by his bedside. To make matters worse, Itachi thought it would be hilarious if all the girls personally fed him boxes of chocolate. Sasuke swore he would kill his older brother when he finally got out of that hellhole they called Konoha General Hospital.

Of course, there were some perks to, as Itachi put it, getting his ass handed to him. Sakura came to visit him every day and she actually acted like a normal human being and didn't annoy the crap out of him. She bought him all his missed assignments, and they continued to work on their project for Orochimaru's class. Not only that, the two teens grew closer than they ever had been after they apologized for everything they had said the night Sasuke had gotten jumped. But besides being able to see Sakura every day, the best part was that he didn't have to see Naruto…at all! Yes, Sasuke was in a mix of heaven and hell at Konoha General Hospital. But of course, all good-bad things must come to an end. Sasuke was allowed to go home, but not allowed to attend school, where he suffered at the hands of an over attentive Deidara and a mocking Kisame, while Itachi went through several phases including: rocker (ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHI), emo (I-bring darkness and destruction into everyone's pathetic lives while the souls of the damned scream in my head-tachi), British prick (Sir Itachimous), female (Itachimi), and several others that left Sasuke mentally scarred for life. Itachi's current phase was a mix of gangster with a New York Style twist (his name is still Ita-Shee). And as if Sasuke hadn't gone through enough hell, he had to see Itachi and Sakura act out a scene from an upcoming school play that Sakura had gotten the lead in. He didn't even know what the name of the play was… he just knew he hated it with a passion.

"Did you hear a word I just said?!" Sakura said with exasperation. Sasuke merely blinked which caused Sakura and Itachi to fall anime style out of their seats. Sasuke rolled his eyes at their reaction and couldn't help wincing as he shifted into a more comfortable position. His broken right leg was hanging in a sling over the bed while a sling crossed over his neck and held his broken arm in place. He had a bandage around his forehead due to the fact that he had to get stitches for the huge gash that had opened when he had first hit the ground face first.

"DAYUM BRA! How you's jus' gonna ignore me and yo' girlfr-" "Ita-Shee never got to finish that thought for Sakura promptly knocked the gangster wannabe into the opposite wall. An evil aura developed around the pink-haired girl and she cracked her knuckles in each fist before stalking over to the quivering Uchiha heir. Sasuke smirked at the scene playing in front of his eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe he was saying this, but he was actually… happy. Not like I'm-gonna-smile-like-a-freaking-idiot-that-just-ate-some-crap-cuz-I-was-so-happy-happy, he just felt content with how things were going in his life at the moment. He hadn't felt like this since…before.

And the possibility of watching his older brother finally be killed in his front of his eyes only added to his glee. Apparently, it wasn't Itachi's time to go for just as Sakura was about to crush his face with her fist of fury, her cell phone signaled she had a new text message. Sasuke inwardly pouted, but on the outside he just settled back into his oversized pillows. Sakura groaned in annoyance and Itachi took the momentary distraction as a chance to escape. He slinked past Sakura while she fumbled in her pocket to pull out the hated technological device. When she flipped open her phone to reveal the thing that had stopped her from ending Itachi's eccentric life, Sasuke noted that she visibly stiffened and her eyes grew large with fear. Itachi and Sasuke watched in confusion as Sakura dashed around the room to pick up her things that had somehow been scattered all over the place.

"Um, is you's ok shawty?" Itachi asked uncertainly. Sakura whipped around so fast that both Itachi and Sasuke flinched with surprise.

"Yea, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?!?! Don't I look fine to you?!?!?!" Sakura said frantically as her voice rose in volume and pitch.

"Hn," was all Sasuke "said" and Sakura spun wildly toward him while pointing her finger at him.

"Don't forget your journal entry on the baby's sleeping habits," she said quickly with a hint of warning in her tone. Sasuke merely nodded and glanced at the "baby" that was sitting on a chair to his left. Even though Sasuke would never admit it, the sight of that thing freaked him out. While he was sleeping, that creature was sitting there...every night…staring at him…with no change of facial expression whatsoever!

Sakura flashed a quick smile before rushing over to give Itachi a quick hug that was only a little tighter than it should've been. She whirled around toward where Sasuke lay to her right, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she dashed toward the door and waved goodbye to the two stunned brothers.

Sakura blindly sprinted down the darkening hallway and tried her best to control her breathing.

_If I don't make it home before I'm supposed to…_

Sakura's panicked train of thought was promptly cut off by a flash of yellow that was her only warning before she barreled into the object at full speed. The two people rolled in a speeding ball of flailing limbs past the staircase and farther down the long hallway.

"Kuso!" Sakura hissed as her back slammed into a wall. Her head spun around in slow circles with chibi Sasuke's dancing around her head and she shook her head quickly to get her bearings. A low groan signaled to her that she was not alone. She was about to send the random person flying back down the hall with a kick to the chin, but stopped herself when she saw that it was just Deidara.

"Un, gomenasai Sakura-san! I really can't do anything right…" Deidara said apologetically as Sakura rubbed the back of her head. Sakura sighed before flashing the artist a soft smile.

"No need to apologize Deidara. I wasn't watching where I was going, because as you can see, I'm kind of in a hurry," Sakura said reassuringly. Sakura quickly rose to her feet and got ready to run down the ridiculously long hallway, again, but immediately froze when she heard a sniffle. She turned and gasped when she saw in the low light that Deidara's face was streamed with tears. The pinkette felt her heart clench when she noticed that by how red the blond-haired man's eyes were, he had been crying for a while. Her own problems temporarily forgotten, Sakura got down on her knees in front of the crying man and dug in her bag for a tissue.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" she asked worriedly as she handed the sniveling artist a tissue. Deidara smiled gratefully before gingerly taking the tissue from her outstretched hand and blowing his nose. He wiped his eyes with a fist and tried his best to look as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… I'm fi-"

"What did Sasori do?" Sakura asked gently. Deidara jerked with surprise and looked at her incredously. Even though many people didn't think so, Sakura was a really perceptive person and she had a knack for honing in on when something was wrong and what caused the problem. Judging by the way Deidara was so torn up and desolate, it definitely had something to do with Sasori.

"Wha-What are you talking about?! Sa-Saso-Sasor, I, he," Deidara stammered nervously as Sakura continued to steadily stare him down. Finally cracking under the pressure, Deidara shut his swollen eyes as tight as possible before yelling the horrifying truth.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SASORI! I KNOW HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK, BECAUSE HE ALWAYS READS ICHA-ICHA PARADISE BOOKS AND HE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME AS A PERSON BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS INSULTING ME AND I SHOULDN'T BE FEELING THE WAY I DO ABOUT HIM BECAUSE HE'S A GUY AND I'M A GUY AND THAT'S WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS BUT," Deidara took a shaky breath and continued on in a controlled voice that had no emotion, but Sakura could tell there was so much pain in his next words.

"I tell myself that we could never be, but the more I try to pull away from him, the closer I get. And no matter how many times he insults me or my artwork, I feel myself clinging on tighter to him, almost as if he's my drive, my inspiration to keep going. To prove to myself and to him that I'm worth it, that I can do anything… but he just looks at me like I'm a waste of space and his time. No matter what I do, I can't get him out of my head, but I want him gone, because I can't feel this way! I can't be in love with h-" Deidara gasped when Sakura suddenly reached out and pulled the young man into a hug. The artist instantly stiffened and the teen girl rubbed soothing circles on his back as she whispered in his ear.

"It's okay to cry Deidara. You can cry. I won't tell anyone I promise. Just let it all out," she whispered gently. Deidara's face scrunched up and he tried his hardest to fight the next wave of sadness that washed over him, but he just couldn't do it. He clung tightly onto the teen and broke down into tears. As the young man trembled and sobbed in her arms, Sakura tried to tell herself to be strong, but she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek. She had never seen such a heart wrenching scene in her life. Deidara continued to make incoherent noises and words and Sakura continued to whisper soothing words and make calming sounds.

"It's ok Deidara," Sakura said softly. Deidara took a shuddering breath before he gently pulled away from the girl. He furiously scrubbed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself back down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura," he said so quietly that Sakura almost didn't catch what he had said. Sakura instantly grinned before patting the blond man on the head.

"Now don't you worry about that. Everyone needs to have a good cry at least once in their life. Besides, it's perfectly fine and there's nothing wrong with how you feel or what you just did," Sakura said determinedly. Deidara blinked in surprise before looking down at his hands.

"You don't think that… you don't think that I'm… evil? You aren't afraid that you might turn gay if you get near me?" Deidara asked sadly. Sakura snorted and Deidara looked at her sharply.

"I'm disappointed in you Deidara! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Sakura asked good-naturedly. Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura cut him off with a raised hand.

"Don't answer that. The point is love is love. No matter if it's with a guy or a girl, if the other person returns your feelings, which I believe he does, then it's obviously meant to be. If there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's that you can't fight true love. Denying yourself the person you love is like depriving yourself of food and water; you can't live without it and if you try to, you'll eventually rot away. You must tell that person how much you love them, no matter what the costs or what obstacles stand in your way, for tomorrow is not promised and you'll only destroy yourself and cause yourself more pain if you never say what you need to say," Sakura finished passionately before winking and flashing the distraught young adult the V for Victory Sign. Deidara rapidly blinked before he looked down to quickly brush away a stray tear. When he looked back up at Sakura, she was relieved to see that his smile reached his eyes as well. He suddenly grabbed Sakura up by the hand and leaped to his feet.

"You're right Sakura-san! I can't keep moping around like Van Gogh! That's so not artistic… well, I guess it could be artistic if Van Gogh did it, but it's not my definition of artistic," Deidara said thoughtfully. Sakura grinned and Deidara held both of her hands in his own.

"Arigato, Sakura. You don't realize how much those words have helped me… I might even go as far as to say they saved my life," Deidara said happily. Sakura blinked with surprise and Deidara instantly released her hands and punched one fist in the air.

"YOSH! I'M READY TO PARTAY!!! Deidara is back baby!" he shouted excitedly before dashing down the dark hall and leaving Sakura spinning wildly in a circle.

_Now if only she would follow her own advice, un!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did she just…?"

"Don't…"

"But she…"

"I said don't!" Sasuke said sharply. He hated the fact that his heart had sped up when her lips had touched his cheek… what was he, in love? Sasuke quickly shook his head. The mere thought of being in love with her was… wrong. She had a boyfriend for Pete's sake!

_I've already come to terms with the fact that I may have had a small crush on her a few months ago, but it wasn't anything serious. It was just a weird side effect from all the changes happening around me… nothing more! _

Sasuke clenched his teeth and growled threateningly as he saw the expression on his nii-san's face. He knew that Itachi was about to push it too far and the thoughts that he was having was only fueling the anger inside of him. What Itachi said next finally made him snap.

"Man, if I was you, I would've been hi-"

"But you're not me. Hell, you aren't even yourself," Sasuke said lowly. If Itachi was smart, he would've listened to Sasuke's words and immediately shut his mouth; clearly, he was not. Itachi quirked an eyebrow before he responded; which was a huge mistake.

"Excuse me? I ain't sho' if I hearin' you's correctly. Did you's jus' say I wasn't myself? Yo' mus' be takin' some mad crack or sumthin' cuz I knows for a fact dat I'ms Ita-She-"

"No," Sasuke said dangerously. His bangs hid his facial expression but Itachi noticed that his hand was fisted in the sheet. A confused expression formed on the older Uchiha's face and he blinked before he crossed his arms smugly.

"What you's sayin' no fo'? I think dat I would know's who I am," Itachi said smartly. Sasuke's head snapped up and he sharply turned toward his oblivious brother. He couldn't take it anymore; it was too much for him. Everything that he had kept bottled inside for all those years finally erupted.

"DAMN IT! NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU FUCKIN' ARE!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Itachi's face changed from one of surprise to one of warning.

"Ay man… what did I say 'bout cussin' up in dis house? You's will show respect fo' m-"

"For who? ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHI? Sir Itachimous? Itachimi? Ita-shee? Or is it Ita-Shee now?" Sasuke angrily said with a sneer. "Ita-Shee" frowned as he took in his brother's reaction.

"What's da matter wit' you's?" Itachi walked over to his quivering brother and put his hand to Sasuke's bandaged forehead. "Do you got's a fever or sumthin'?" Sasuke lashed out and smacked Itachi's hand off of his forehead, hard. He pulled his leg out of the overhead sling with a hiss so that he could fully turn to his older "brother".

"What's wrong with me?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Or better yet, who you aren't is what's wrong with me!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi blinked with shock when he saw the first tears develop in Sasuke's wavering onyx eyes.

_I haven't seen Sasuke cry since he was five years old._

Sasuke cursed when he saw his vision was blurred by tears. What was he, a little kid? But he found that he suddenly didn't care anymore.

"I HAVEN'T HAD A FREAKIN' BROTHER SINCE I WAS FIVE YEARS OLD!!!! I don't know if he temporarily checked out or something, but I HATE him!" Sasuke hollered. Itachi opened his mouth to retort but Sasuke's next words took the breath right out of him.

"I WANT HIM TO DIE! I WANT TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER AND ALL HIS FREAKY LITTLE PERSONALITIES WITH MY BARE HANDS! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Itachi's eyes widened as he saw the first tear roll down Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke felt the first tear fall, but he didn't stop; neither did his tears.

"He left me when I needed him the most! When everything had fallen apart, he just up and left me alone! I can't even have a proper relationship with anyone because I'm afraid that they'll leave me alone like he did! It was obvious that he never really cared, let alone loved me, because if he did, he wouldn't have disappeared 11 YEARS AGO!!!!" Sasuke's tears were falling at a steady rate and he hurriedly wiped his eyes before looking back up at his dumbstruck brother. He continued on in a quieter voice that held so many more emotions.

"11 years. 11 years I've had to come home to a stranger living in what used to be my home. 11 years of uncertainty, loneliness, sadness. 11 years. Do you know how long that is? Do you know how much time that gives the heart to build an emotion as strong as hate? These feelings have been festering inside of me, and I'm positive that I hate, and always will hate, my older brother and what he's become. But a small voice cries in the darkest depths of my soul. It cries for him; it misses him. It misses him so much. That voice, me, I miss my nii-san," Sasuke's voice cracked and his next words came out in choked sobs.

"I miss my nii-san so much. Not Itachi Uchiha, my nii-san. The one who used to comfort me when I was scared. The one who would make me laugh when I wanted to cry. The one who would protect me when anything threatened to harm me. The one who would scold me one minute, then hold me the next. The one who-" Sasuke abruptly stopped and buried his face in his hands. He was horrified by the fact that he was crying like a little girl, but he didn't realize how horrible the past 11 years of his life had been until he had expressed them in words. He didn't realize how much he missed the Itachi from his younger days until he voiced the little things that had been missing from his young life. His next words were muffled on account of the fact that he was talking behind his hand, but Itachi could hear them clearly and his eyes widened.

"The one who died in the fire along with mother and father." And with that final sentence, Sasuke finally broke down and surrendered to his feelings of sadness. Itachi felt his chest tighten when he saw how broken Sasuke looked. He hung his head in shame and listened to the sobs of his only brother; the one he had betrayed for the past 11 years. Sasuke wrapped his one good arm around himself and began to rock himself back and forth. The hole that had begun to tear his heart all those months ago had violently ripped open and all of Sasuke's emotions ran together. Anger, sadness, fear, jealousy, love, hate, confusion, embarrassment, shame. When Itachi saw Sasuke hold himself, he felt the sudden urge to go over and hold his brother; just like the old Itachi would've. But just as the thought crossed his mind, the overwhelming sadness in the air was instantly broken.

"AY BAY-BAY! I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to partay!" Deidara yelled excitedly as he burst into the room. Itachi turned sharply to the oblivious blond-haired artist who blinked when he felt the overwhelming atmosphere in the air. Itachi frowned before turning back toward Sasuke…and felt his heart stop. Sasuke was staring at both Itachi and Deidara with a blank expression on his face. His complexion looked completely normal, and his eyes were his usual color; he looked as if he hadn't cried a single tear. Itachi felt the breath rush out of him when he came to the horrible conclusion: Sasuke had been doing this for 11 years. He had been practicing handling his emotions so perfectly, that he had the ability to hide the fact that he had been hysterically crying in less than a second.

_So he has been crying. All this time…for our parents…for me. But he never showed it…until now. How could he do that? Be able to shut off such powerful emotions in less than a second and continue on as if nothing is wrong. He must be trying to be strong…that must be it. His eyes…they don't even look sad…they look normal. No. His eyes aren't normal…he's not normal. He hasn't been normal since mother and father died…since I changed. No, that's wrong as well. He's only normal when he's around Sakura…there's something inside of her that makes Sasuke human. When she walks in the room, his eyes instantly soften and there's a faint gleam there…it's small but nevertheless, it's present. Without her, I don't think Sasuke would be alive today. He needs Sakura. Like a heart needs a beat, Sasuke needs her; just like she needs him. They need each other._

"Sasu-" Itachi began uncertainly.

"Just go. Have fun at that wild "partay"," Sasuke said as he reached behind him for his crutches. Deidara looked between the two brothers with confusion. Had he interrupted something important? Sasuke looked completely fine but Itachi…looked troubled. Sasuke slowly balanced on his crutches and made his way past the two young men. Itachi finally remembered how to use his voice and he called out to his otouto right before Sasuke exited the doorway.

"Ay Sasuke! Where ya goin'?" Sasuke sighed impatiently before turning to face his brother.

"Just for a walk. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I'll be in the house the whole time. Now hurry up and go before you guys miss the party of the year…" Sasuke said with his normal hint of sarcasm. Deidara smiled brightly before grabbing a stupefied Itachi by the arm and dragging him down the hall.

"See ya later Sasuke, un!" Deidara shouted back as he pulled Itachi down the winding staircase. Itachi merely turned around to glance back at Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. With that, Itachi was out the door.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief before looking down the darkening hallway. A determined look crossed his face and he slowly made his way down the long hall. He was so focused on the door at the very end that he barely heard the rumble of thunder outside. The only thing in Sasuke Uchiha's world was himself and that door that was just out of his reach. Outside, a storm was raging wildly. Inside of Sasuke, an even more powerful storm was happening. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he could feel his heart rate pickup. As he passed his brother's room, he felt a cold rush of fear develop in his stomach. He hadn't been passed Itachi's room since that horrible night. He paused briefly and considered going back to the safety of his room.

_No. I have to do this… it's been 11 years for Kami's sake! I can do this…I just have to move._

Sasuke mentally pushed himself as he felt his good leg slowly move forward.

_Move…move…move…MOVE!_

Sasuke steadily picked up his pace and he shut his eyes tightly. If he dared to open them now, he was positive that he would turn back around. It was time for him to face his fear…it was time to move on. With that final thought, Sasuke was practically running on crutches and before he knew it he felt his head smack into the door. He gasped with pain and slowly opened his eyes as he rubbed his bruised forehead. He blinked owlishly before slowly looking down at the doorknob. The door that hadn't been opened since he was five…since the fire. He clenched his teeth and at the exact same moment his hand touched the door handle, a bolt of lightning split open the sky outside one of the hallway windows. Sasuke jerked with surprise when he felt the door knob turn swiftly in his hand. He didn't even hear the violent aftershock of that brilliant bolt of lightning. All he could focus on was the small crack between the door and the inside of that room. Sasuke yelped when the memories suddenly came rushing back. The handle of the door suddenly felt white hot and he could feel fire dance behind his tightly shut eyes. His lungs seemed to close as if he was suffocating from the overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by smoke, and Sasuke blindly "dashed" into the untouched room. He whirled around and knocked the door shut with one crutch. As the door clicked back into place, another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and was immediately followed by a frightfully loud rumble of thunder that shook the floor beneath Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke was panting with fear and he had the strongest urge to turn and hobble back the way he had come. But a small voice told him that he needed to do this; that he had to do this. He took deep breaths and began to calm his racing heartbeat and tried his best to soothe his panicked thoughts. He slowly counted to three before opening his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar, yet familiar room and couldn't help but smile. So many things had happened here in his old room. Little by little, he moved away from the closed door and began to glance around the empty room, save for the large bureau right next to the old fireplace. It was the only piece of furniture that had been salvaged. Sasuke ran his hands along the soot covered walls and breathed in the scent of the musty room. He still felt overwhelming sadness and fear, but he also felt a little at peace. He sighed and began to cross the room toward the open window. The wind was blowing raindrops into the open space and Sasuke suddenly felt the need to shut the window; he needed to protect this room. As he walked past the bureau, another bolt of lightning split through the night sky, which was instantly followed by the loudest roar of thunder Sasuke had ever heard. Suddenly, the bureau shook violently and Sasuke squeaked before immediately backing away. Sure that had been one heck of a lightning strike, but not enough to cause an inanimate object to shake as violently as it just did! Sasuke's eyes widened in fear when he heard a muffled sound come from inside the piece of furniture. Someone was INSIDE the bureau!

Sasuke's instincts told him to screw this and run back to his room as fast as his one good leg could carry him. But something else told him to check it out. He decided to go against his instincts and cautiously made his way over to the solitary furniture.

_If a man with an ax comes jumping out of that thing and I live to see tomorrow, I will personally strangle this inner voice that has decided to pop out of nowhere…_

Sasuke now stood directly in front of the chest and resisted the feel of throwing up; he was so scared. Who knew what was behind these doors? Before he lost what little bravery he had, he reached out and flung open the bureau doors. His eyes widened in shock when he met the teary-eyed ones of Sakura Haruno. Sakura was curled in a ball with her knees to her chest and her hands were covering her ears. She was shaking uncontrollably and when she saw Sasuke looking down at her with shock on his face, she suddenly popped up and pulled the doors shut. Sasuke blinked in surprise before extending his hands for the handles to the doors again. He sighed with annoyance when he realized that they were locked.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sasuke asked uncertainly. For all he knew, he could've been seeing a hallucination.

"Sasuke-kun?" the shaky voice replied. Sasuke smirked as he heard Sakura's voice. There was no mistake, she had somehow managed to find her way here…to hide in his old bureau?

_WTF?! Who comes to a part of a house that hasn't been used in a while just to hide in an old piece of furniture? Che, girls…_

"Wh-"

"It's fine Sasuke-kun. You can leave now. I can do this by myself…" Sakura said softly. Sasuke looked at the closed doors with confusion as he mulled over Sakura's words in his mind.

_Do what by herself?_

Sasuke's thought process was cut off by another streak of lightning. His eyes widened when he heard Sakura whimper inside the locked bureau. Sasuke wanted to hit himself over the head with a metal bat, again, when he finally understood what Sakura had said. When the thunder finally died down, he grabbed the handles and began shaking them to try and open the doors.

"Are you afraid of storms Sakura?" Sasuke asked gently. He could hear a sniffle come from inside before he heard her small voice respond.

"Y-Yea, but it's fine. This is how I get through it every time." Sasuke paused and he looked at the furniture with disbelief.

_Every time? _

"Alone?" Sasuke said with shock. He could hear his petrified friend make a muffled sound that he assumed was a yes.

"It's always b-been this way. E-Ever since I was a little g-girl…I'm u-used to it," Sakura responded. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

_What kind of parents does she have? Don't they care enough to comfort her when she's afraid? No one could deal with something like this alone…_

Sasuke resisted the urge to cry out with excitement when he finally unlocked the bureau from the outside. He reopened the doors and looked down at the frightened girl. A steady stream of tears was running down her face and her body was trembling so violently, Sasuke thought that her head might fall off. He watched as another lightning bolt lit up the sky. Sakura froze and then her shaking and tears seemed to intensify. Sasuke felt his heart tighten and he clenched his jaw with determination.

"Sakura," he said softly. Sakura blinked before looking up at Sasuke with shock.

"Y-You're still here? I-I'm fi-"

"You don't need to be alone anymore." Sakura jerked with surprise and she looked at Sasuke with a mix of disbelief and a faint trace of hope. Sasuke gently smiled at the fear-ridden girl and slowly extended one hand toward her. She glanced at it uncertainly, but right as another streak of lightning went off outside she suddenly leaped into his arms. Surprisingly, Sasuke kept his balance and placed one hand on the top of her head and his broken arm on her back. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He put his lips to her hair and began whispering words to her.

"From now on, I'll be here for you. Whenever you're frightened or feel as if you can't make it, come to me. I will make you feel better; I'll protect you. All you have to do is say the word and I will be there for you. I promise." At first, Sasuke thought that she hadn't heard what he said, but he smiled when he felt her hands fist in the back of his shirt. She had heard his words, and she had never felt more grateful, more happy, than she did right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura currently had a blindfold around her eyes and Sasuke gently placed a pair of earmuffs over her ears before resting his hands on her shoulders. Sakura reached up to feel the fuzzy material and Sasuke smirked.

"See? Now you don't have to see the lightning or hear the thunder," he said smartly. Sakura's face instantly brightened and she bobbed her head with understanding.

"Ah, you're right Sasuke-kun! This works perfectly!" Sakura responded happily. Sasuke couldn't resist smiling at how ecstatic Sakura was at not having to deal with her worst fear.

"SASUKE!" a muffled voice called from way down the hall. Sasuke turned toward the door with confusion.

_Who could be visiting now? Everyone should be at that party…_

"SASUKE!!!" the voice called frantically. Sakura continued to smile idiotically as she hummed happily to herself. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before turning his full attention to his very happy best friend.

_They can just leave a note if it's soooo important… _Sasuke thought sarcastically. He reached out to take the earmuffs off of the pink-haired girl's ears but his hand halted immediately.

"SASUKE, UN!!!!!!"

_Deidara? I thought he was with Itachi… why is he here?_

Just as that thought crossed the confused boy's mind, the door was suddenly slammed open and both Sasuke and Sakura jumped with surprise. Deidara was panting and soaked to the bone. He looked at the scene in front of him with confusion: Sasuke had his hands on Sakura's shoulders…who was blindfolded and wearing earmuffs. He blinked crazily and Sasuke squinted at his silhouette. He hadn't realized that he had been sitting in the dark for so long. Sakura saw a hint of light and she reached up to take off the earmuffs and untie the blindfold from around her head. She shielded her ears as the light from the doorway hit her dark-adjusted eyes. The two teens looked at the frantic artist with confusion, who stared back at them with shock and panic.

"Deidara? What's goi-"

"There's been an accident!"

**HIT IT ITACHI!**

**_Itachi: *rolls eyes and hits music player that plays the theme from The Omen*_**

**~Sasuto~: hn, you're more evil than I thought... and i must say that i actually laughed this time**

***eyes get super big with shining hope* REALLY SASUTO?!**

**~Sasuto~ no**

***falls anime style***

**_Itachi: I was entertained..._**

***Instantly pops back up* REALLY?!?!?!**

**_Itachi: *nods while sasuto forms hand seals for fire ball jutsu*_**

**NOT IN MY ROOM!**

**~Sasuto~: I can never have any fun *pouts and goes to corner to sulk***

**um, ok then... now, i have decided to close that poll i made cuz sasusaku is obviously gonna win cuz my readers r obviously sasusaku fans!**

**_Itachi: It took you that long to figure that out..._**

**ANYWAY, thanks to TragedyDawl, i have a brand new fanfic for SASUSAKU!!!! there will be NARUSASU, but SASUSAKU WILL HAPPEN IN THE END! i'm deciding on whether i should write it at the same time as this one, or if i should just wait until i'm done with this one. i don't think this will be longer than 15 chapters if i added correctly...**

**~Sasuto~: *snorts* aimini-chan doing math...ha!**

***glares*SHUT...THE...HE-**

**_Itachi: *covers my mouth with his hand* you use enough language in your fanfic..._**

**~Sasuto~: *smirks and sticks out tongue at me***

***glares***

**_Itachi: *releases my mouth*_**

**GEEZ, i strongly dislike you guys right now... *both go to corners in my room and sulk. sweatdrops* um, alrighty then. i'm surprised at how many people have said that i've made them laugh and that my characters r hilarious! it's so ironic cuz all my friends say i'm not that funny, so this gives me hope that i might actually be funny! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE (HAVEN'T GOTTEN A FLAME YET!), AND PLZ CONTINUE TO REVIEW IF YOU DO, AND REVIEW FOR THE FIRST TIME IF YOU HAVEN'T BEFORE! Tell me what you guys think about me writing two fanfics at the same time (and making an amv, cuz i make vids on youtube as well...just got SONY VEGAS PRO 9 BABY!) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!! now if you'll excuse me, i've got to go comfort sasuto and itachi...**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
